Myriad Senses: A Demon's Heart
by alexjademaru09
Summary: In life after Naraku, life isn't any less complicated for a demon lord and a demon slayer. Will mutual hatred intermingle with their engrained pride and prejudice and leave them oblivious to what could possibly blossom between a Ningen and Taiyoukai?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my very first fanfic so be gentle please. I've been reading the pairings of Sesshomaru and Sango for quite some time now and have enjoyed them most immensely. Therefore, I've decided to oblige myself with the notion of how well I can capture Sango and Sesshomaru in their natural states. I don't know if I came close, but believe me, I did do my best. I do hope you all enjoy it as much as I liked composing it for you. Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review. There are some grammatical errors, but I am only human. Nonetheless, please be worn these are lengthy chapters. So, if you don't like reading long chapters… read mine .

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Inuyasha_

Myriad Senses: A Demon's Heart

Chapter 1

Sango sat listlessly in the middle of the forest contemplating on what she should do about Kohaku. She wondered where he was. Naraku refused to tell her his whereabouts before Inuyasha and Sesshomaru finished him off and his minions. It was a win and defeat for her personally. She knew that the enemy was gone, but where was her brother? Naraku was the only one that knew where he was. Was he alone, was he in trouble, was he hurt? All these questions ran through Sango's mind as she picked up a rock and threw it across a stream nearby. Suddenly, she felt a presences coming towards her. She reached for her weapon and waited for the unwanted presences to make itself known. Just as she suspected, it was a demon. Sango's eyes widened when she saw who the demon was. It was Sesshomaru. He was traveling with his usual wards, the imp and the human child called Rin. She slightly lowered her weapon when she caught sight of Rin grinning as they came near. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, had in place his usual placid façade. Sango thought to herself perhaps they are just passing by, but she couldn't be too sure. Therefore, she eyed them carefully. Rin spoke first.

"Hi, aren't you that demon slayer that fights with Sesshomaru- sama's brother?"

Sango was intrigued that the young child remembered her.

"Uh yes, I used to travel with Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru's right eyebrow rose. "Used to," Sesshomaru coolly replied as he stopped by a nearby tree.

"Yes, used to," Sango answered as she eyed him carefully before looking back at Rin."

"Well why don't you travel with him anymore?"

Before Sesshomaru could answer, Jaken annoyingly scowled.

"Rin, that isn't any of our concern; must I remind you, the only reason we stopped here is so you could catch some fish for food."

"Yes master Jaken," Rin listlessly responded.

Sesshomaru and Sango watched each other vehemently as the toad and human child shared discourse.

Sango wondered was that the real reason they had stopped in this area. She contemplated as she gawked at him enthrallingly, 'Surely he would have sensed that a human was near by and not have ventured this way since he hates my kind. Then again, he probably didn't care and just came this way out of need for his human ward. Either way, I wish he'd stop looking at me like that. Though, seeing him this close up again reminds me of how handsome he is. He was so aloof and malevolent and still is by the look of it, that I never really noticed- and not to bring up the whole notion of him hating Inuyasha and the rest of us. However, after we fought against Naraku, I suppose a side of him that I'd never seen came out that day, even looking at him now, something seems different. Even his aura appears to have changed a bit. And his eyes…… though, they might be the same color as Inuyasha's, his eyes are slanted and not oval like Inuyasha's eyes are. 'Nonetheless, they are so startling not to mention that tall stature and robust physique of his. Still though, his true form is a gargantuan dog demon that is vicious in more ways than one.' She inwardly shuddered. She let her eyes travel slowly down his form. Sango's brow crinkled, and she started to lean her head to the side vaguely while trying to come to some conclusion of the enigma before her. She then looked back up and was abruptly snapped out of her mental haze when she locked eyes with Sesshomaru once more and noticed Sesshomaru eyes narrowing at her.

She jumped inwardly for she knew he had caught her looking a little too interested in what she was seeing. So, she slowly trailed her gaze to the bushes behind him and then to Rin and Jaken again. She tried not to blush while doing this. She decided too that maybe she should leave. She'd supposed that he and his little group just reminded her so much of Inuyasha and the rest of them. She missed them terribly. Seeing Sesshomaru now just brought back a few lingering feelings toward her comrades, even though he should have been the last person to have conjured up such emotions. Besides, she had embarrassed herself quite enough, and that she could figure out what to do about Kohaku later. Plus, the thought of actually being attracted to Sesshomaru disgusted her. Therefore, she convinced herself that her staring at him had to have been because from nostalgia. Either way, she shook off the present happenings and quietly picked up her belongings and started to head back toward her newly built home were Kirara waited for her.

Sesshomaru mused inwardly at what he just witnessed. 'So, the slayer finds me attractive. Humph, as she should. Humans are unreservedly transparent.'

Rin noticed how Sango was discreetly trying to depart.

"Oh, we are sorry. We didn't mean to intrude."

"Oh, don't worry I was just leaving anyway. I should get back home while it's still daylight."

"Humph," Sesshomaru gestured.

Sango glowered at him for a few seconds before returning her attention back to Rin.

"Well, if you are just going back home, if you don't mind, could you help me catch some fish that is (while looking at Sesshomaru) if you don't mind Sesshomaru- sama?" Rin asked shyly but with a toothy grin.

Sesshomaru flatly stated, "Do as you wish." Sesshomaru knew the demon slayer would not try to hurt Rin nor anyone else. And if for some unorthodox reason she tried, he concluded it would be the last thing she'd ever do. He then turned is attention away from his wards and the young demon slayer to look at the sky. As for Sango, she had to admit she was a bit taken back by the child's request. She was about to decline but looked at Rin's eyes. It reminded her of Kohaku's young and tender eyes- eyes that she always yielded to.

"Um, well why not I suppose."

"Yippee!" Rin exclaimed as she clapped her hands with excitement. Rin really didn't need any help catching fish, and she contemplated on the notion that Sesshomaru and Jaken knew this too, but hoped they didn't inquire about it. Nonetheless, the young woman reminded her of her mother, and she didn't want to pass up a chance to be near a mother figure. She deduced that Sesshomaru and Jaken were nice company, but what she really missed was her mom.

Sango reluctantly placed her weapons and other belongings back down and walked with the child further down the stream to catch some fish. It was Sango's idea to venture further down stream, for she didn't want to be too close to Sesshomaru. She knew that even though he appeared to be fully occupied with the endless sky, he really was paying very close attention to every move she made.

So as the two gathered up their kimonos around their legs before entering the water, Rin thought she would ask the same question from earlier.

"So um…" She trailed off when she realized that she didn't know her name.

Sango saw how the child struggled to conjure up a name to call her.

"Sango, my name is Sango."

"Oh," Rin stated in an adoring fashion, "that is a beautiful name."

"Oh, why thank you, it means choral."

Rin nodded in understanding.

"Well lady Sango if you don't mind me asking, why don't you travel with Sesshomaru's brother anymore?"

Sango debated whether or not to divulge to the young child the reason. She concluded that it probably would do no real harm for her to know. On the other hand, she knew that Sesshomaru was listening. She knew from experience with Inuyasha that he could hear very acutely and from a great distance. Therefore, since Sesshomaru was a full demon, his hearing must be phenomenal, she mused. With all this aside, she decided to tell her anyway.

"Well Rin, after the death of Naraku, I decided that it was time to depart from the group. I had to find my brother Kohaku. You see, I don't know where he is, and I'm worried about him. I am going on a journey very soon in order to find him."

After Sango was done telling her, she didn't know how well it would feel to tell another, a child nonetheless, about her problems at hand. She felt as though a burden had been lifted, if only for a little while.

"I see, well wouldn't the others expedite your journey if they were along with you. Eight eyes are better than two."

Sango looked at Rin stunned. She had no idea that Rin was so perceptive. She figured though, she had to be if this child was traveling with Sesshomaru.

The two finally finished fishing.

"Well, I suppose you have enough to fill that tummy of yours. Do you need help cooking them?"

"Um yes, if you wouldn't mind. I mean you did catch most of them. It is only fair that you cook, stay, and eat them with me."

Sango knew what Rin was doing. She was inviting her to dinner. Even though she had nothing to do but to think about Kohaku once she returned back to her home, she didn't know if she wanted to be in the company of a cold demon and his two wards for dinner. Though, she really didn't like the thought of leaving Rin by herself with the two, even though the young child had been traveling with the two demons for well over two years. She mentally groaned and accepted the invitation for dinner. Then, she suddenly thought about how Sesshomaru might respond to her being present at dinner.

"Rin, are you sure that Sesshomaru would consent to me eating dinner with you."

"Oh sure he would, but I'll ask just in case." Rin hurried back to the spot where she had left Sesshomaru and Jaken. Interestingly enough, only Jaken was there.

Sango caught up quickly and also noticed that the frigid demon was no where to be found

"Where did Sesshomaru –sama go off to master Jaken?"

"How should I know child, milord does what and as he pleases. So, have you caught your dinner yet, now perhaps the demon slayer can go back to her affairs?

"Oh yes master Jaken, we have caught _our_ dinner, but lady Sango is staying to eat it with us." Of course by hearing this Jaken had a thousand reprimands for Rin for inviting the demons slayer to stay for dinner.

"I don't think that is a good idea Rin, I don't think milord would abide another human's presence."

"Sure he will master Jaken. Besides he'll probably be gone so long he will not even know she stayed for dinner."

Jaken knew that Rin really didn't have a valid point, for Sesshomaru would be able to tell how long she'd stayed, what time she left, and what direction she departed in with that extraordinary noise of his. So, he decided to remonstrate once again, but before he could Sango stepped in.

"I think Rin is right, it doesn't take long to cook fish, and I'll be gone before you know it." Sango knew that Sesshomaru would more than likely noticed she had been there far longer than anticipated just by knowing Inuyasha. Dog demons capabilities to sniff out the truth so to speak was truly incomprehensible; nonetheless, she thought she'd take her chances, for she didn't want to upset Rin. Jaken then started mumbling under his breath about how Rin would be the death of him.

"Come on lady Sango lets make a fire."

As Sango and Rin predicted, they had finished eating entirely before Sesshomaru had returned. Sango was saying her goodbyes to Rin and gathering her belongings when she saw Sesshomaru emerging from the semi-dark toward the campsite. She noticed how regal his strut was. She wondered did all the men in his family have such a walk. Then she thought about Inuyasha. She mentally smiled and knew the answer was yes. Even though Inuyasha was rough around the edges, he still had a royal ire to himself. She suddenly realized she was starring at Sesshomaru again and quickly diverted her eyes to the ground and then to Rin.

"Well Rin, I must be going now, it was a lovely evening. Perhaps I will run into you again on my journey that I told you about." Rin smiled as though it was a secret that she and Sango shared alone.

"Goodbye lady Sango!"

"Goodbye Rin!"

Sesshomaru watched as Sango left the campsite. She was only twenty feet away when Sango felt compelled to look back at the eccentric trio. When she did, she noticed Sesshomaru following her. She turned all the way around and paused. Sesshomaru stopped a mere five feet in front of her.

"Um can I help you with something Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes again at her lack of honorifics of him.

"You, a human…. you can help me with nothing."

Sango face grew fervid. 'How dare he,' she thought. 'He allows a human to travel with him for goodness sake, and yet he still treats my kind with malice and reproach.'

"Well then, why are you following me?" Sango unknowingly reached for her weapons.

"I hope you do not think you are a worthy adversary," he stated with a cocked eyebrow.

Sango crinkled her eyebrows to his reply, for she didn't understand, but then she noticed that her hand was slowly reaching for her centipede -bone boomerang, Hiraikotsu. She slowly put her hand down.

She stated flatly, "I suppose old habits die hard."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a few moments more before speaking.

"So, you are looking for that boy, are you not?"

Sango's eyes widened. 'He must mean Kohaku' she hoped.

"Kohaku you mean!" Sesshomaru did not respond. "Do you know where I can find him? Please, if you know anything, I would be very grateful. Just…," she trailed off as she realized fresh hot tears were running down her face just that quickly.

Sesshomaru watched unmoved and with derision as the demon slayer showed a physical catharsis of her emotional distress emit from her eyes. The wind began to blow in the night air and her scent caught his senses. It was mixed with salt and jasmine. To his surprise and displeasure he liked the aroma very much, but he didn't dare show a sign against his usual unreadable façade. Although, his irises wavered a bit, but of course Sango could not see this.

"Northeastern," Sesshomaru stated and turned to leave before his senses were unhinged by such a fragrance.

Sango didn't know why Sesshomaru was helping her, but she wanted to find out.

"Wait!"

"I wait for no one, especially humans."

"Could have fooled me," was Sango's quick retort.

Sesshomaru halted in his spot but didn't turn around. 'Humph, she presumes to know me.'

Sango deduced his abrupt stop was him waiting and quickly trotted up behind him.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me, that is all."

"Unneeded and unwanted!"

"Whatever you say Sesshomaru," Sango mumbled under her breath.

She knew he heard her, and she was correct. As Sesshomaru walked away, in all honesty he did not know why he decided to help her. He thought back to the time where the human boy was about to kill Rin. He wanted to kill the boy then, but could not because he was jealous of how the boy's eyes showed no fear and emotion toward him. He hated the boy for that, but quickly grasped the notion that it was really Naraku's heinous clutches on the boy that had him behaving as such. But yet, that still did not explain why he helped Sango just now. He finally came to the conclusion that he helped her because she first helped Rin in obtaining her dinner. Yeah, that is what it was. What else could it have been, surely not sympathy.

Sango reached her home in less than an hour and contemplated gravely on what Sesshomaru said. She figured that even though he was laconic, the statement he did make was of dire significance to her. So, after traveling many days and leaving Kirara back at home to keep an eye on things, Sango came across a small village. The place was very beautiful. There were cherry blossom trees everywhere. Since it was spring, she'd expected to see them sporadically but not so many in one setting. Her eyes then landed on an old woman sitting outside her home making what appeared to Sango to be a silky white kimono. She marveled more and more at the fabric as she came closer. The old woman was working diligently at the task at hand, and Sango felt bad for disturbing her. But she knew this had to be done.

"Um excuse me elder, I was hoping you could help me."

The old woman looked up and smiled at Sango before responding.

"Why sure, if I can. I would be delighted to help such a beautiful child and by the look of it a demon slayer at that."

Sango was appreciative to hear such generosity.

"I am in search of my brother. His name is Kohaku."

"Kohaku you say."

"Well, you have come to the right place. There is a boy by the name of that here, and he is also a demon slayer. Say child, have you been in search of him long?"

"Yes actually, for quite some time now."

"I see, well he is not here at the present time, for he is out with my granddaughter picking flowers. It is a rather odd thing to see a boy picking flowers, but I assume he is doing it for my granddaughter. If I do say so, I think he is quite smitten with Emi."

Sango smiled at this notion; it was all she could do from not crying all over the old woman.

"You can wait here with me if you want child. I'm sure you have not neglected to notice that I am an old woman, and old people like me always love chances to be griots."

Sango quickly took a seat next to the woman for she was barely listening to anything else the woman said. Sango's mind was wrapped around the notion that Kohaku was near by, and she was finally going to get a chance to see him again.

As the woman told stories after stories of Kohaku and her young granddaughter Sango grew more and more anxious at the anticipation of Kohaku's arrival. Suddenly, she saw two people approaching the hut.

"Oh, here they come now," the old woman exclaimed.

Sango slowly stood and watched as they neared. Kohaku stopped immediately in is tracks when he saw Sango standing by Emi's grandmother.

"Sister," Kohaku languidly stated in disbelief.

"Kohaku," Sango screamed as she began to run toward him.

Kohaku would have run but his leg was still injured somewhat from a recent demon attack on the small village. Sango knew this from one of the numerous stories that elder woman told her before Kohaku and Emi arrived. The old woman's words still echoed in Sango's ears as she ran toward Kohaku. 'Oh yes, Kohaku, he may be young, but he has a strong will, he's a fierce fighter, and he's brave. Though at times, he emits a sort of melancholy that none of us villagers can rectify. But seeing you here now child, I see that melancholy of his might have a chance to disperse.'

Sango reached Kohaku and embraced him with all of her being. Kohaku returned her efforts with much of his own.

"Oh Kohaku, thank God you are still alive," she exclaimed as she cried into his hair.

"Oh sister, I thought I would never see you again. I thought you would never want to see me after what I did."

Sango quickly stopped hugging Kohaku and looked at him hard while placing a hand on both his shoulders.

"Now listen to me Kohaku, and never forget what I am about to tell you."

Kohaku nodded through his tears. "It was never your fault for what happened. That bastard Naraku is to blame. Not you Kohaku! Not you! Never forget that ok. Never!" she partially screamed at him while hugging him tightly once more.

She sobbed more in his hair while whispering "Don't you know you'll always be my little brother, I will always come for you and I'll always…. always love you."

Kohaku simply nodded for he was too overwhelmed by emotions to say anything.

Later that night, the village had a small feast for Sango and the new revelation of Sango and Kohaku finding each other. The people were so generous and so curious to see Sango. They had never seen a female demon slayer before. So, they took extra notice of her. When the festivities were finally over, Raymi, Emi's grandmother, offered her home to shelter Sango while she stayed in the village which Sango gratefully accepted. As Kohaku and Sango lay next to each other like old times (as Sango recalls) she contemplated on asking him about his time with Naraku, but thought the better of it. She decided to leave such a topic alone, for she didn't want to make Kohaku relive such an tumultuous and gruesome experience. Unexpectedly, she heard Kohaku inquire about something.

"Sister, how did you find me?"

Sango dwelled on his question for a few moments before she answered.

"Well actually, Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru, told me the direction to find you in."

"Really, why would he do that, I thought he hated humans?"

"Yeah me too," Sango said slowly and incredulously. "Now get some sleep; we have a lot of catching up to do."

Kohaku smiled at Sango in the dark and slowly but surely drifted off to sleep. The next week, Sango and Kohaku spent every waking moment together. To them, it was just like they were back in their own village. They went fishing, they practiced their slayer skills, and they even ventured out to a flower patch to watch the sunset every evening and pick flowers. As much fun as they were having, Sango knew she had to bring up the notion of coming back home with her. A part of her felt that Kohaku didn't want to leave, and if asked to, he wouldn't. Nonetheless, she was his older sister, and she had to think of what was best for him and to her. And she concluded, it was being back at home with her. She had to ask him, for she had to get back to her home in the southeast. Besides she knew Kirara would worry is she was gone too long. So she took Kohaku aside and asked.

"Kohaku you are happy here, am I right?"

"Yes sister, I am very happy here."

"I know you are; that is why asking this is difficult for me."

"What is it?"

"I want you to come back home with me and live."

"I would love to Sango, but these people here… they need me. I can not abandon them. We are the only two demon slayers left in these parts. If I leave them, they will become defenseless, and I can't let that happen- not after they have shown me so much kindness."

Sango nodded her head slowly in amazement for she had never felt so much pride in being his sister as she did in that moment. He spoke like a true demon slayer. She was ecstatic to know that Naraku had not totally broken him down spiritually. She noted that the spirit that she knew and Raymi divulged in her stories was definitely alive and well.

"Please sister, don't be angry at me, I'm doing what I think is best."

"Oh Kohaku, I could never be angry at you, and I know you are doing what you think is best. Actually, I have to admit that I am proud of you for that. If staying here is what you feel you must do, then I support you; however, I can not stay with you, but I will come back and visit as often as I can. Then, when you are old enough to travel as a demon slayer on your own; then I want you to come a visit me. Until then I don't want you traveling on your own especially now- with that still healing leg of yours."

"Thank you Sango, thank you for understanding."

"Kohaku, she held him tight again, "I'm going to miss you so much. I promise that I will be back to visit you in just a few short weeks. That is a definite promise."

"That better be sister," Kohaku commanded good-naturedly.

Sango pulled back from hugging with tears in her eyes and said teasingly, "You sure you aren't staying because of Emi. I hear she's quite the catch around these parts?"

Kohaku's face turned red. "Sango!"

"Just teasing!"

The next morning Sango and Kohaku said there goodbyes, and then she was off once more homeward bound.

On her trek home, she could not help but let her thoughts drift back to Sesshomaru. She took grave note that even though he still appeared to be emotionless majority of the time; she thought that little girl's presence had an impact on him. She also noted that he even helped her group destroy Naraku. 'The old Sesshomaru would have never joined forces with us, but yet there he was battling with us standing side by side with Inuyasha as if they never had a grudge against each other in their life.' 'That demon,' she contemplated 'is a conundrum.' He seems to be aloof one minute and yet a bit sympathetic the next. I suppose I should not think too much into this for the poser at hand is Sesshomaru. Yet, she could not help dwell on his features. She'd be lying to herself if she didn't think he was handsome in more ways than one. His regal appearance always seemed formidable to her and yet angelic in a disastrous sort of way. Inuyasha and his eyes are nothing like she ever seen before. The color itself was simply marvelous. Though there was a slight difference in their eyes. Inuyasha of course emitted emotion and compassion physically for others on regular bases, and it was very apparent to onlookers. But Sesshomaru reflected nothing most of the time but malice and disdain but none of that reflected in his eyes, for they were always emotionless so one could never really tell what the frigid demon was really thinking. Nonetheless, it was never good. Then suddenly she wondered what it would be like to touch his face. She quickly gasped at having such an abrupt distasteful notion. The only person she ever really wanted to get close to was Miroku, and since he started acting like a real monk, he had to take back his proposal to her. Sango knew it was for the best. Miroku had explained to her that he wanted to give up his philandering ways and fully devote his life to God, for it was the only way he could be at one with himself and his creator. Sango understood; she didn't like it, but she understood. She hated it, but she understood. She knew that he had made the right decision in devoting his life to God and not to her. Besides, how could she compete with the Almighty. Sango inwardly smirked at this as she decided to camp at a nearby site for the night.

Two months later…

Rin watched as Sesshomaru walked gracefully through the woods as she had done countless times before. Rin being one of great maturity for her age wondered on a daily bases for the last two months now of their travels if Sesshomaru ever got lonely. She wouldn't dare ask him for she was afraid of what he would say to her. She didn't know much about companionship at least intimate companionship, but she did know that her mother and father had love and deep devotion of camaraderie for one another. She missed them dearly, and being around Sango really made her think about Sesshomaru's situation even more. Then again, she thought that was indeed the past and she knew she had to move forward if she were to get on with her unpredictable present lifestyle. _He_ had become like a father figure to her. Inwardly thinking she deduced 'Sure he doesn't show his feelings and he is laconic, but in a way he is my father now. He couldn't replace my parents in a million years, but he is all I have, he and master Jaken. And seeing lady Sango has me wondering' Rin contemplated as she continued to stare.

"We will stop here for the night," Sesshomaru heavy mellifluous, baritone voice said as he barely gave a turned of the head toward his wards. In order to continue her thoughts, Rin walked toward a nearby oak tree and sat down. She leaned her head against it and looked down.

"Rin," just with that tone of voice Rin knew that he was inquiring as to why she was so quiet. Usually, Rin was the little chatter box. Sesshomaru had picked on her less than enthusiastic strides behind him earlier in the day. He would have addressed the situation then, but decided that he would once they were at a more permanent spot for the night.

Rin indolently looked at him and stared before answering. She wondered should she ask him the question that had been lingering in her mind for the last two months now. When Rin did not answer right away, Sesshomaru left eye brow raised in curiosity. Rin noticed the minute change in his facial expression. She realized that she had better answer.

"I'm fine Sesshomaru-sama, it's just that… she began to trail off."

"Go on," he demanded more than encouraged.

"Well, it's just that I've been thinking about my parents lately and how much they loved each other. Now, since they are gone and you have sort of….." Rin didn't want to say he had adopted her or taken their place, for it would sound like he was her parent now and considering that parents love their children, she would then be implying that Sesshomaru loved her. Rin's eyes expeditiously met with the ground. She hated that she had even said anything. Sesshomaru knew exactly where the conversation was headed. He turned his head toward Jaken. He observed that Jaken had fallen asleep against the two-headed staff while standing just that quickly or at least appeared to have done so.

"Jaken," He coolly said. Jaken quickly straighten up. "Yes, milord", he quickly responded. "Go and find some food for Rin."

"Oh, yes milord" he squawked before bowing and running off.

Rin watched Jaken tread off deeper into the forest. Sesshomaru wanted to wait until he knew that Jaken was out of hearing distance before he allowed Rin to continue her catharsis. When Rin turned to look at Sesshomaru he was looking at her. She gave a little gulp and diverted her eyes once again.

"You were saying Rin," he stated less than affectionately. Rin took a deep breath before she carried on.

"Well, its just that my parents loved each other and umm… well, I was wondering if you ever got lonely that's all."

Sesshomaru's head shifted slightly to her declaration. He stood there silently looking at Rin for what seem to be an eternity to her. Sesshomaru wonder why she had asked such. Either way, he didn't like the thought of divulging to a child let alone a _human_ child whether he was lonely or not.

"Rin, I do not experience the human feeling that is known as loneliness," and with that he considered the matter resolved and so did Rin, especially since he walked away to a nearby tree and sat down.

He then began to stare emotionlessly at the moon as he did every night. Nonetheless, Rin continued to look at the enigma in front of her. Though, when he looked back at her she acted as though she was looking at the moon as well, but Sesshomaru knew better. Sesshomaru waited to his ward returned with Rin's food. After eating, both Rin and Jaken finally went to sleep before Sesshomaru left to patrol the area in deep thought. He reasoned to himself that since Rin was of an inquisitive nature, as were most humans, it was normal for her to wonder about him since he and Jaken were indeed like a surrogate family for her, whether he wanted to admit it or not. The fact was still there. Of course he hated that he even indulged in the thought of dwelling on her question right then, but since he was alone, he didn't feel as perturbed by her question as he did when she was staring at him waiting for an answer. He let his thoughts transition to the past. He once overheard his mother talking to a fellow demoness about love companionship with his father. He gathered from the conversation that his mother was gravely lonely and didn't feel loved. Besides being one of the most impeccably attractive deomoness among her people, she hated being married to Inutashio for he was always away. Sesshomaru let that notion register in his mind and the grief that his mother was enduring, for then she began to cry. He deduced that she must really be in some sort distress for that was the first time he'd seen his mother cry. From that day on, he vowed he would never want for a life partner because he never wanted to deject such a weakness that his mother did on that day. And he wouldn't even get into his father's weakness for humans. Sesshomaru was a proud taiyoukai. The thought of him, Sesshomaru, ruler over the Western Lands, succumbing to a mere woman was quite inconceivable and made him scoff inwardly at the simple contemplation of it. Having such futile human emotions such as loneliness and love was beneath him. However, it didn't dawn on him that since his mother was stricken with loneliness and the lack of love, that they weren't just _human_ emotions but an emotions that any being on the earth could harbor- humans and demons a like. That mere fact just didn't seem to trickle into his pompous and narrow-minded intellect. So with that, he let his thoughts upon the matter dissipate as he tiresomely sustained the patrol for the night.

The next morning Sesshomaru watched as his wards awakened. He predictably was seated against a tree with one arm dangling steadfastly on one bended leg. He was still a little unsettled from Rin's inclinations on his personal life. He wouldn't ever admit, it but it plagued his mind on and off last night to such a degree he even resorted to sleep to relinquish the notions, but was unsuccessful. Rin, on the other hand, wondered before she drifted off to sleep who would make Sesshomaru happy as a life mate. She deduced that the female for him can't be human or can she be? 'Well, she can't be human because he despises them more than he does insects.' But then she thought more on the notion of him having a human mate. 'Even though he hates humans, well he has a human child traveling with him so, he must have some tolerance for my kind. Either way, if he had a human as a wife she would have to have certain characteristics that would balance Sesshomaru- sama and her out. I suppose she must be strong and brave. She should be a fighter and a survivor. Her beauty must emulate Sesshomaru-sama if he is to be attracted to her as well. The only human that I can think of is lady Sango. She nearly fits all those characteristics that I named off. She might not be as beautiful as Sesshomaru-sama, but then again no one can really comes close in comparison. Nonetheless, I shall dwell more on the matter tomorrow, yeah… when I've had a good nights rest.'

Once morning undoubtedly arrived, Rin awakened to the warm sun beaming on her milky well rested face. She moved and yawned at the same time. As she smacked her lips together unintentionally, she noticed that Jaken was missing.

"Sesshomaru- sama, where has master Jaken gone off too?"

Without so much as a turn of the head he answered evenly, "To seek out his breakfast."

Rin's brow crinkled for she knew he was going to try to acquire his favorite thing to eat at breakfast, rabbit. Then Rin's stomach started to grumble. She knew he had heard it do to his keen hearing.

"May I, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Do as you like."


	2. Chapter 2

After Rin finished picking and eating her breakfast, she trotted back to the campsite

Chapter 2

After Rin finished picking and eating her breakfast, she trotted back to the campsite. She wondered should she bring up the notion about finding a companion to Sesshomaru again. Then, she thought the better of it. She secretly wondered could Sesshomaru be interested in Sango, for she deduced while eating her mushrooms, that Sango really was the best choice, but how would she get _him_ to realize this. Besides, she enjoyed being around her immensely even though it was only that one evening. Plus, two months had passed since then; however, the entire experience was so vivid in Rin's mind. She just loved the thought of Sango being around all the time. She reprimanded herself for not bringing up the idea of him having a companion right after their encounter with Sango. Then again she thought 'Maybe it was best that I did not say anything about him being with someone after we ran into lady Sango. He would have assumed right off that I was trying to imply that he and Sango a human be together and I don't want that to happen- well at least not yet.' She smiled inwardly and kept walking toward the campsite.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was standing near the end of the forest while Rin was gone in search of her own breakfast. He had picked up a familiar scent that reminded him of something. It was cherry blossoms. He hated to admit it but he loved the smell of cherry blossom trees. It calmed him for some reason. He began to lean on a nearby tree and inhale deeply and began to let his guard down. He knew there was nothing else around for miles otherwise he would have picked up on their scent. He then let his mind relax and dwell on his father. 'Father I am at a stand still. I've been the ruler of the Western Lands for centuries now and have lead our people threw victorious battles and wars. Our people are well taken care of, and they want for nothing. Yet, why do I feel as though I have neglected to do something. Better yet find something. What is it father,' he inwardly questioned while looking up at the sun rising. He suddenly picked up Jaken's and Rin's scent heading back toward the campsite. He decided to depart and meet up with his wards to begin yet another day of travels to reach their home in the West.

--

About a three days journey away Sango and Kirara were walking in the forest close by their home. Sango had on a lavenderish- blue kimono with lilies lining the bottom of it and of course her demon slaying suit underneath while her hair cascaded down her back loosely with a white silk ribbon in a bow tied near the end of it. She petted Kirara languidly as she thought about her father. 'Father, I have found Kohaku and he is doing well. I still wished he would have consented to live with me. I get so lonely here sometimes. I still worry about him. I suppose by me being his big sister I'll always worry about him. I just hate what he has been through. No one, no one should have to go through what he went through. It was all that bastard's fault. I suppose things have worked out the best they could though.' She turned to look at the clouds roll by as the sun began to slightly warm her face. She let her mind drift to other women her age and what they might be doing. 'Father I am nearly twenty-two now and I want to eventually have a family of my own someday. Though I can't really see that happening on the account I have no one around. If only I could meet someone that I had a bond with. If only. Yeah, I could have a real family then and Kohaku could be an uncle. But that isn't going to happen anytime soon.'

Since Sango was so preoccupied with finding Kohaku two months ago, she didn't have time to feel lonely or want for love. She was too filled with determination on finding Kohaku. So now that she had found him, she had time now to really thinking about the future for herself, and to her, it was looking rather bleak. Sango sighed and stopped near a stream and glanced down at her reflection. She remembered the last time she was alone in the forest and how unexpected visitors came. It was Sesshomaru and his two little wards. The trio always amazed her. They were just so unlikely to be together and yet there they were emerging from the trees to greet her surprisingly on that day. She looked up at the trees around her wondering would the same thing happen again. She knew that that was highly unlikely, but she couldn't stop her self from doing it. After she really realized what she was doing she laughed a little out loud for being so inane. She sighed once more but then suddenly heard a male's voice calling for her.

"Lady Sango, I have found you."

"What is it Yuri?" she said anxiously.

Yuri lived a three days journey away on foot, and for him to be arriving on horseback in just a day meant something was amiss.

"Demons lady Sango, they are attacking the village."

Sango didn't need to hear another word before she glanced at Kirara and motioned her head. Kirara knew what that meant. So, she quickly transformed and both Yuri and Sango jumped on and quickly headed for the village. It would take less than a day for her to get there on Kirara. Kirara's demons speed was superb.

"Will the horse be ok by itself in the forest like that Yuri?" Sango inquired

"Oh yea she'll be fine. She knows the way back home, if there is a home to go back to."

When Sango, Yuri and Kirara arrived the village was nearly destroyed. The demons apparently wanted to make the village their own which was why they were there so long. Sango quickly disposed of her kimono to reveal her suit.

"Go and hide Yuri, I'll take care of this, Sango commanded while looking at three furious bear youkai. She knew they were tough to bring down, but she figured the way she was feeling she would be able to.

Fortunately for her, two of them went down with ease but the third one gave her more trouble than she was willing to divulge.

"Die demon youkai, Sango screamed as she threw Hiraikotsu toward the youkai brute.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" It almost hit the youkai, but instead it dodged it and began to laugh rather monstrously.

"You may have taken down my comrades, but I Jitsu will not be taken down so easily especially by a _female_ demon slayer," he bellowed out tauntingly.

Sango heaved in and out and wondered 'why was he so hard to take down. He must have some brute strength that the others did not harbor.' Sango quickly formed a plan to at least get one good hit on the demon. Once she formulated exactly what she wanted to do. She went for it. Unfortunately, the bear youkai dodged again, but that was what Sango some-what expected. She dodged his blow and cut off his leg. He cried out in agony. Sango finally was able to give the death blow.

"Hiraikotsu!"

It cut the bear youkai's head clean off, but not before reaching out toward Sango and sticking its claws into her side. Sango screamed in pain as she and the bear youkai fell to the ground at the same time- one barely alive and the other dead. Sango tried to move, but noticed the more she moved the more blood splattered from her back.

"Oh lady Sango," Yuri and more villagers gasped as they ran toward Sango.

Sango tried to sit up but fell back down hard.

" Don't try to move or you'll only make it worst."

Yuri as well as the other remaining villagers could see that Sango had lost a lot of blood. They also knew the Priestesses that could have helped Sango were killed by the bear youkai and that her only help was one or at least someone who could stop the bleeding.

" Let me see how bad it is" one villager said as Sango was going in and out of consciousness.

The villager looked and gasped a little one of the bear's claws had broken off into her side. He wanted to take it out but he didn't want her to bleed even more.

" What should I do Yuri, the claw has broke of into her side, should I try and take it out?"

" No, not yet. We villagers have to go find some bandages for her and some herbs so she can fight off the infection that will ensue."

So, the remaining villagers left to go do as Yuri instructed. They weren't gone long. Turns out, the bear demons did not wreck all the supplies like they thought.

They quickly brought Sango into the only remaining house in the village. They placed her on a mat. They quickly pulled out the claw and replaced it with towels and pushed down hard on the wound making Sango cry out in pain. The women that were able, undressed her. By this time, she was breathing rather shallowly. Some of the women fetched some water and left other towels in order to clean the wound as gently as they could while others quickly made a fire to cook the herbs that were gathered. After they administered the medicine from the herbs onto the wound, two women bandaged her up and left her to rest. Kirara never left Sango side. She mewed her concerns quite frequently as the villagers were doctoring her. When Yuri finally saw they finished. He asked about her prognosis.

"Well, Yuri, she needs more herbs and frankly, we don't have them here. The bear demons destroyed nearly all of our aid for such a crisis as this. By the look of it, if she doesn't get some more medicine by tomorrow, well, I just don't know."

Yuri thought long and hard about what to do. The only thing that he could think of was trying to head west for the medicine and that meant encountering the demon lord, Sesshomaru and his people, for they were the closest. He swore to himself that he would never venture that far west, on account he was nearly killed by the demon lord himself for just being in his path. He had always heard stories about the demon lord and how excellent of a job he did in ruling the western lands and his people. Even though he was human he could still respect a man that took care of his own even if he was a cold- hearted demon emotionally wise. Either way, what choice did he have? Sesshomaru's medical staff of demons and demoness could surely help. But then again, why would they help humans especially a demon slayer at that. He took all this in account and saw no other way around the situation. He had to go. Sango was on the brink of death and she needed aid. His mind was made up; he would head out tonight on Kirara. By taking the feline youkai, he would be able to get there by the morning. It was usually a four day journey on foot, but as fast as Kirara was, he knew they could at least make it there no later than early afternoonish. Yuri then abruptly turned to one of the female villagers and told her to prepare his things for he would be leaving to go seek aid tonight. The woman happily complied and went off to tell the others.

As Sango lied helplessly on the mat, she saw her brother and father's face. They were both smiling at her. From what senses she had left, she knew that she had to be dreaming. Either way she didn't care, she was just happy to see faces that she loved in this time of turmoil. Suddenly, Sesshomaru's face appeared this time however, his face was filled with emotion. It looked like he was concerned. Sango's brow crinkled together in confusion. Even though it was seemingly a fluke for him to appear to her, she had to admit, she liked seeing him with such compassion and sincerity in his eyes. Unknowingly to her, a tear ran down her already tear-stained face at seeing such as sight.

Now Yuri was almost ready to go when he felt the ground beneath him shack intensely. 'What was that' he thought. Suddenly four bear youkai appeared from the hill top. Apparently, they had come to avenge there comrades. Yuri knew that without Sango all the villagers would perish by such an onslaught. He had to get Sango out of there no matter what. Her kind was nearly extinct. He had to salvage her. He quickly went into the hut where Sango was and found Kirara. Even though he could not speak feline, he knew that Kirara would understand him when he spoke. He told her to take Sango to Lord Sesshomaru's fortress. Kirara must have been angered by such for she growled at the thought of it.

"No time for pleasantries of what we like and don't like. Kirara, Lord Sesshomaru and his people are the only ones who have the medicine in their grasp for Sango who is near by. You must take a risk and take her there. Even if they refuse to help at least you know we did all we could."

Kirara agreed with this logic. By her being a demon, Kirara knew that demons and humans didn't get along at all in most cases, but she had to see if these demons would help. Perhaps even by her being a demon and bringing Sango to them, they would have some mercy on the dying exterminator. Yuri saw Kirara nod in acceptance. Therefore, he gingerly placed Sango on Kirara's now fully transformed back and put a nearby blanket on her and wished Kirara a speedy and safe trip. Yuri knew that he had to stay behind and fight to the death with the youkai bear which he did bravely.

Kirara took flight admittedly. Kirara traveled all night and finally reached the

Western Lands after the sun began to rise over Sesshomaru's lands. Sango began to languidly wake up. She looked around to see she was on Kirara's back in mid –air. Interestingly enough, she knew exactly where Kirara was headed. Through her pain and semi-unconsciousness, she heard Yuri talking to Kirara about taking her to Sesshomaru's land to seek out help for her. Sango didn't want to go just yet. She had to think of a plan just in case they turned her away. She knew she was in no real condition to put off their journey to the western lands for even a minute, but she had to come up with a plan. She tugged on Kirara neck which surprised Kirara.

"Descend Kirara, we have to land. I need water, she said barely audible to human ears."

Kirara reluctantly did as she was told and found a stream and landed nearby it. Sango tried to sit but felt dizzy. Kirara sensed Sango's problem and eased a little into the stream in order for her mistress to obtain some water. Sango weakly cupped out a hand full of water and drunk very slowly. Suddenly, she heard something coming from the thicket to her right. Even Kirara perked her ears up.

Sango knew she was in no condition to yell out or to fight. But she knew if it was a demon sensing her blood and wanting to finish her off, she would definitely give the battle all she had left which at this point wasn't much.

"Who is there?" Sango listlessly shouted.

For a long moment there was no more movement from the thicket, and she almost deduced the sound of her voice scared it away. Besides, she knew she could not call out again for the first call took all she had and left her heaving for oxygen. Nonetheless, as she looked harder Sango could see that there was something or someone still there. Her eyes scanned the thicket closely when something jumped out at her, still hidden but visibly clear to her. She looked harder and wondered what it was. She jerked when it dawn on her what had caught her attention. It was two golden eyes starring directly at her. It was as if the eyes were part of a painting she noted, for they weren't blinking nor were they moving. They just stared and they looked ethereally familiar. Sango gasped inwardly when she finally noted that the only two people she knew with eyes like that were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She figured it had to be Sesshomaru since Kirara and her were so close to his boarders. She really didn't expect to see him so soon, especially before she came up with a plan in case he turned her down for assistance. She wondered, 'why hasn't he shown himself yet. Surely he must know that I can see him, and surely he can smell that I am badly hurt. And yet, he is just standing and staring there as if I two heads.' Sango decided she would call him out on his placid and anti-socially behavior, but before she could she heard a child's voice giggling. 'Rin' Sango thought.

As Rin and Jaken were catching up to Sesshomaru outside the thicket, Rin saw that Sesshomaru had stopped and was looking at something steadfastly.

"What is it Sesshomaru- sama, what is..?

Before she could finish the question, Rin laid eyes on Sango.

"Lady Sango, I can't believe it, you're here," Rin clamored.

Rin was about to run to her when she saw blood trickling down Sango's right arm and legs.

"Oh no lady Sango, you are hurt! Sesshomaru- sama, we have to take her to the castle to make her all better."

Sesshomaru then leisurely emerged from the thicket still staring at the heaving Sango. He starred into her eyes and took note that her almond eyes were vehement with a hint of sensuality. He also noticed how the moon danced on her pale features which made her more alluring than he'd liked to have noticed. Seeing her in such a weakened condition did something to his ego. 'A demon slayer unable to defend herself in the presence of a demon, how intriguing.' He then broke his gaze away from Sango when he noticed that the neko that frequently traveled with her was moving slowly towards him. He could tell that she wanted to tell him something. Luckily for them, Sesshomaru could understand what Kirara was trying to say. Sango noticed how Sesshomaru turned his attention off of her and toward Kirara. She deduced that Kirara was telling him what happened and the reason why they were so close to his borders. After they where finished, Sesshomaru looked back at Sango before responding.

"So exterminator, you need my assistance do you? Humph. If you haven't realized, helping humans aren't top priority to me, especially demon slayers."

Sango's eyebrows frowned a little in wonderment. ' He helped us fight Naraku and he helped me find Kohaku; then again, he is a demon, and why expect anything less than satanic behavior from such.'

"I should have known you wouldn't help. I suppose you've forgotten that humans helped you dispose of Naraku. Oh, but I guess my kind isn't worthy enough for your consideration. Then again…." She trailed off harshly and out of breath, intentionally glancing at Rin and then back at him.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He knew exactly what she was implying, but ignored it.

"If you knew I would not help, why did you bother to venture to my territory to seek my aid, slayer?"

"You think I had a choice?"

"Yes, you could have just died."

"Why you miserable…."

"Please, Sesshomaru- sama and lady Sango, stop arguing. Lord Sesshomaru, she needs our help. She'll die if we don't. Please milord. Look at her," Rin pleaded with tears streaming down her face.

Jaken sat in a corner rolling his eyes. If it was left up to him, he would have left the wench to die already. Sesshomaru, like Jaken, was unmoved by the Sango's situation. However, he was moved by Rin's tears and mendicancy.

Sesshomaru turned is attention back to the exterminator. They locked eyes. He took note that even during her suffering, she was trying to still hold on to her pride and strength even if it was seemingly futile, though giving her just enough strength to hold a conversation. He watched as her chest heaved up and down for more air. He sniffed the air to get a better sense of how long she had to live. 'Humph' he stated silently, 'she has less than a day if she doesn't receive aid.' Suddenly, the same salt and jasmine caught his senses and just as they did two months earlier, his irises wavered a bit. He moved his head to the side close to a decision of what should be done about the dying human before him. He looked back at Rin and saw that her eyes widened at him in anticipation of what he would decide.

"Very well…. we should make it to the fortress in less than an hour. My medical staff will assist you in any way they can," he stated while looking passed her.

Jaken's mouth was wide open. He couldn't believe that Sesshomaru showed the wench mercy. Sango was just as surprised as Jaken. She looked at Sesshomaru carefully before she nodded her head and motioned for Kirara to follow. Sango laid back down as the journey to Sesshomaru's domain continued. She tried to figure out why he'd help her yet again. She concluded that it was probably Rin's pleases that caught his cold-hearted attention. Yeah that makes sense, but what about when he helped her find Kohaku. Surely there must be a logical explanation, for that as well she noted. She didn't have a chance to contemplate on his generosity any further, for unconsciousness consumed her.


	3. Chapter 3

When they reached Sesshomaru's fortress, he ordered his men to fetch the infirmary group

Chapter 3

When they reached Sesshomaru's fortress, he ordered his men to fetch the infirmary group. They did as instructed and return with them. He ordered that they make sure the slayer lived. They nodded in understanding and left with a cataleptic Sango and headed toward the infirmary. It was a rough few days for Sango. Infection had indeed set in, and she was nearly lifeless for three days. Her body needed time to rest properly from such extensive damage, let alone the immense amount of blood that was lost.

Rin wanted to come and visit, but every time she would sneak away to visit, the demoness in the infirmary would turn her away telling her that "the human woman is much too weak to have visitors. Come again in a few more days." Rin merely sulked away after each blow. Meanwhile, Sango's presence had the fortress and courtyard in discourse all over. Much of the gossip consisted of 'Did you hear, there is a human woman being harbored in the infirmary. She's been there for nearly four days."

"I heard she was on the brink of death and needed our assistance."

"Well I heard she was sent here to cut down Lord Sesshomaru and that whole infirmary bit is just a cover, humph… as if any human could take down our great lord."

"Please, neither one of those are true. I heard she got hurt in a battle saving Rin and she came here to recover only because Sesshomaru-sama gave his consent."

Sesshomaru knew all about the rumors that were reverberating off the walls of the fortress and into the ears of his subjects. He would neither confirm nor deny them; besides, who would dare inquire to he himself of why she was really there to begin with.

He often found it of interest his self why he allowed the slayer to recuperate at his home among his people. Sesshomaru thought back to the aroma that he smelled every time he was around her. It was ethereally intoxicating. Even now just by him thinking about the scent made him inhale and exhale slowly. He didn't like the thought of being mentally taken down by a demon slayer's perfume. That was the one weakens that he would not tolerate. He had Rin for one, but the slayer must go. Yes, he had reached a verdict. She would leave as soon as she was well, and he would stay away from her.

As the days rolled by, Sesshomaru noticed how weary Rin had become. He knew why. The infirmary would not let her in. Nonetheless, he hated to see her listlessly moving from point A to point B. He would put an end to this right now. He walked regally over to Rin.

"Rin, is it your wish to still visit the slayer?"

Rin perked up and nodded her head vigorously.

Tell the infirmary group that I have given you my consent to see her."

Rin shyly looked down and started to cry silently. Sesshomaru could see he was on the verge of discovering something.

"Rin, why do you cry? I thought you'd be pleased."

"I am milord, it's just that I lied earlier this week to the infirmary nurses. I told them that you had given me consent to see her, but they saw right through me and sent me back. I'm sorry that I lied on you. It's just that I am so worried about Sango, and I just want to ease my nerves to rest assure that she really will survive."

Sesshomaru was somewhat taken back by Rin's bold declaration. It was so unlike her. Her position concerning Sango was one of true empathy. Even though the demon lord himself didn't really harbor such, at least that was what he told himself, he was still intrigued by Rin's devotion to the human woman.

"I am very disappointed that you lied Rin, but I will not punish you, for you acted altruistically. And in this court, that is what we call honor even if it was garnered through some deceit."

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru through watery eyes.

"Thank you, milord!"

Sesshomaru was actually touched by his ward.

"If it pleases you, I will go with you to see her."

Right after he said it, he wished he hadn't. He had already made a promise to himself that he would not smell that scent of hers again. He was a dog demon, and if a sensual aroma like Sango's (a human) caught his interest, he knew troubled ensue, for instinct would take over. So, he hoped that she was so pumped up with medicine and other things that she wouldn't even emit such and intoxicating aroma.

Rin smiled gleefully at his gesture and started to head down to the infirmary. Sesshomaru paced slowly behind. After reaching the infirmary, she was halted instantly.

"Now, where do you think you are going young Rin, didn't we tell you…"

"It is alright," Sesshomaru's cool and baritone voiced intercepted.

The demoness nodded and let Rin in. Rin slowly entered, she did not want to disturb anyone else if they were there. She noticed that the infirmary was empty except for a sleeping Sango in the right hand corner. She stopped walking when she saw she was asleep. She started to turn around for she did not want to disturb her; however, when she turned, she ran right into Sesshomaru's leg.

"Come Rin, she might wake up to our approaching steps."

Sesshomaru didn't understand why he was pushing the matter so. What he should have said was 'she is sleeping, perhaps another time-' but oh no. Sesshomaru spotted a medic and inquired her to come over.

"Yes milord," she asked meekly.

"How is the woman, is she recovering well?"

"Yes milord, slowly but well. She had lost so much blood before she came to us. I was surprised she even made it to the fortress. She must have a strong will even for a human."

"Humph," was all Sesshomaru replied.

Rin did as Sesshomaru instructed. She continued to walk over toward the tajiya. However, she did not wake. Rin looked at her closely and put her hand on top of hers while whispering.

"Please don't die lady Sango. I couldn't bear it if someone else I cared about died."

Sesshomaru heard the child's whisper. He then walked over himself and stood directly behind Rin. He didn't want to get too close just in case that scent was still lingering about. He looked at the slumbering human. He took great notice of how her voluminous hair laid disheveled all over the massive pillow she laid on, and how one of her arms laid gently over her stomach, the other, at her side. A tingling sensation in his chest started to make its way up and stopped at the back of his neck. He then let his eyes rest on her pale cheeks. To him, she looked like a beautiful enchantress. The paleness of her skin interested him a great deal more than it should have. Slowly, he positioned his eyes on her slowly rising and failing chest. He suddenly realized that he had been giving her regard for far too long.

"Come Rin, we must take leave. You may come back at later date."

Rin begrudgingly left her side and followed Sesshomaru out. Once entirely out of the infirmary, he started to reprimand himself for thinking of her so sentimentally. He would not be taken down by such a sordid – weak human emotion. He would not exhibit such things as his father did. His father was weak in that aspect, he was not. He told himself. 'As I recall, father was weak for human females, and mother with her need for companionship. Those are weakness that I refuse to have, but why do I feel so compelled to touch that human? I can not have this. I must kill her before these worthless, foul sentiments go any further. I can not and will not be taken down by lust over a female and a human one at that. I don't care if mating season is approaching giving me justification to have these notions. I will not be attracted to some filthy human creature.' He had made up his mind. He would go to the infirmary that night, dismiss the infirmary team and kill her. Whether she was awake or sleep. Sesshomaru smiled evilly as he walked to the meeting hall. He would simply explain to Rin that the enemy that had her in that predicament to begin with, had came with vengeance which lead to her early demise. Of course the child would be an emotional wreck for days to come, but he deduced that she would get over it in time.

Sesshomaru waited to all had retired to bed before he ventured toward the infirmary. Little did he know a certain someone saw him leave headed toward the infirmary. Rin wanted to follow him, but she didn't want him to pick up on her scent nor detect her movements. Rin had learned to be almost as quiet as Sesshomaru when she had to. Therefore, she watched as Sesshomaru walked down the stairs to the infirmary. She figured the trek would take a few minutes so she would wait until she saw him walk into the wing over her balcony in her room. Once she saw he was fully inside. She quietly hurried down.

Sesshomaru sensed that Rin was still up, but he had not sensed that she was approaching the infirmary, for he was already in the wing, and there was a strong smell that inhabited the infirmary that hindered his keen senses. He slowly approached the tajiya. He saw how she tossed in her sleep. He was now standing directly over her bed. To his mistake, he stopped to take one last look at the human before she met her demise. He saw how the moonlight gently rested on her face illuminating her pale cheeks; however, her lips were pink and moist which pleased him. He faltered from his staring when he saw her move her head toward him and slightly open her eyes. His eyes widened.

Sango couldn't exactly see once she opened her eyes, for they needed to become adjusted to her current surroundings. So, she did not see him standing before her. She eventually turned her head back toward the other direction and began to moan. Sesshomaru shook his head slightly for he knew the woman was drawing him in again, and he wasn't even smelling any intoxicating fragrances to blame it on. 'This must cease' he demanded silently of himself. 'I _will_ kill her.' Sesshomaru eyes moved to her throat and saw how fast her pulse was. He assumed that she must have been having a nightmare. Too bad, for her she was waking up to one too. Sesshomaru raised his clawed hand, and it began to glow with and ominous- green poison. Unknowingly to him, Sango sensed a demonic presence and quickly shot up. She was met with cold amber eyes. The pain in her head and her side reached an all new high once she sat up. It was so intense that she wavered a tad and slipped backwards. Even through this, Sango saw what Sesshomaru was doing. She had to speak and fast.

"Wwhat are you … you doing Sesshomaru?

He said nothing but brought his claws closer to her face. Sango eyes widened even more. She knew that she couldn't fight him so she closed her eyes tightly and waited on the poison to seep in and engulf her languid body.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" they both suddenly heard.

It was Rin; she was standing at the door of the infirmary watching on in horror. She ran up to Sesshomaru's side and pulled on his arm to lower it. It did not budge though. Instead he questioned her.

"Rin, why are you awake."

"I wanted to visit Sango. It's a good thing too. What are you doing milord?" she said with tear- filled eyes.

Sesshomaru did not respond but continued to stare right into Sango's frightened eyes. Sango of course had already opened her eyes back up to see Rin trying to pull Sesshomaru's poisonous claws down. Sango didn't know what to say. She looked at Rin and then back at Sesshomaru and realized that his eyes weren't emotionless but filled with anxiety. It was true. Sesshomaru did not want to kill Sango while Rin was present, and he definitely didn't think she would catch him in the act.

"Please answer me Lord Sesshomaru," Rin screamed this time making Sesshomaru's ears wince in pain. Sango decided she would speak now.

"Yes _Lord_ Sesshomaru, answer her," she said almost tauntingly and semi-frightened.

Sesshomaru's eyes went back to being emotionless once Sango spoke.

"You presume to order me you sordid human wench."

Rin couldn't control herself. She would throw herself in front of Sango if she had to.

"Milord, you said that you would help her."

Sango's body could take no more of her current posture, and she suddenly collapsed back on the bed with her chest heaving in and out. Sesshomaru broke his glower on Sango and looked down at Rin's flushed face. Sesshomaru placed his poisonous claws back by his side and left the infirmary without another word.

Rin watched as he left and was out of the wing before she went to Sango.

"Lady Sango, are you alright, I can't believe milord came in her to kill you."

"Well, Rin," she mustered up to say, "that is the nature of a demon. They will go back on their word in an instant. Hardly any of them can be trusted especially the one that just left."

"Oh no lady Sango you are wrong. I know that Sesshomaru-sama just tried to kill you, but maybe he was under a spell or something. Yeah that is it. Believe me lady Sango, if he said he was going to help you, then he will. I'm just glade I came when I did is all."

"Me too Rin, me too," she said tiresomely.

"If you don't mind, I want to sleep in here with you tonight. I will not be a bother; I promise. See, I'll sleep in that bed. Just please say yes. I don't want to leave you alone tonight."

Sango wanted to laugh a little for that was the last thing she wanted in this castle, to be left alone.

"Rin I'd be honored if you stayed with me tonight."

Rin grabbed Sango's handed and squeezed it gently and hoped into the next infirmary bed beside her.

Sango noticed how sleep quickly found the child, but Sango was wide awake the rest of the night. She figured, 'under a spell my foot, he was trying to lucidly kill me. First, he helps to bring down Naraku. Then he helps me find Kohaku. Now, he takes me in his home only to kill me at the first chance he gets. That doesn't make sense. Then again demons often don't make sense. How capricious he is,' she deduced. She would have to be on guard at all times.

The next morning was when Sango got most of her rest. Once she had awakened, Rin was standing next to her with a frivolous smile planted on her petite face.

"Good afternoon lady Sango, you must have been really tired still."

'Humph' she thought, 'the kid didn't know the half of it.'

"Yes Rin, I was and still am very tired and weak, but that doesn't mean you have to go away though. If you like, you can stay and keep me company."

Even though Sango needed Rin to be around to keep Sesshomaru away, she actually enjoyed the child. She reminded her so much of Kohaku even though she was a couple of years younger than him. There eyes were so much a like.

Rin loved this news. She really wanted to be there in Sango's presences nearly all the time now, for she feared if she left her alone, Sesshomaru might try and kill her again. The more she thought about last night when she woke up that morning, the more she wasn't too sure Sesshomaru was bewitched. Rin noted that he wasn't the kind of demon that could be tricked easily, let alone have an unforeseen force take over him. Rin shivered at these notions.

"Are you able to eat yet?"

Just then Sango's stomach growled rather loudly.

"My guess is yes," Sango said languorously.

Sango slowly propped herself on the massive sized pillow behind her. She felt the stitches in her side sting a little as she tried to do this.

Rin left Sango to go and talk to the infirmary nurses about getting Sango some food. Once informed, one nurse ran off presumably to the kitchen to request lunch be made for the invalid guest.

Although Sango was getting her strength back bit by bit, there was no way she could actually get up and walk. She hated feeling helpless, especially while a dog demon like Sesshomaru was loose and on the prowl. Rin popped up again with a small stray in her hand. Apparently, since Rin was so persistent about taking Sango her food, they caved in and let her.

"Here Sango, there are fresh fruits a veggies here for you."

Sango tried to look enthusiastic about eating, but she was way too worried about what to do about Sesshomaru. She wondered what he had in store for her that night. To Sango's ease, the day rolled by without incident; even when night fall came there was nothing. As a matter of fact, nothing happened at all for an entire week. No one had seen him. She hadn't even caught a glimpse of him passing by. This should have put her mind to rest but it didn't. She had to get to the bottom of it and soon.

In the week of non-incidents Sango had almost entirely gained her strength back. She deduced that the medicine the nurses gave her must have boosted her immune system. She was even given a tour around the fortress. One of the nurses thought it was a good way to strengthen her leg muscles plus give Sango a sense of how regal dog demons lived. It made the nurse feel august at hearing Sango's 'ewww's and awwwwes' at how they daily lived. The nurse figured, 'sure Sango's kind was inferior but malice against them was something only really Sesshomaru inhabited at this castle or at least pretended to on account of his past.'

As the tour continued Sango clamored louder and louder, leaving the nurse with a lighthearted smile upon her face. The gardens were Sango's favorite part. She wanted to stay there, but the nurse declared that it was time for her to go back to the infirmary for she did not want to overexert her. Once Sango returned to the infirmary, she took note of how much kindness theses demons were showing her. She supposed that perhaps even though Sesshomaru claimed to hate humans, most of his staff did not feel the same way. For ever since she arrived, she was treated with nothing but respect and care. Then she thought that perhaps it was a front. Even Sesshomaru displayed some hint of regard toward her before she got to the fortress. But looked where that got her, nearly murdered, on her third night. Within the next four weeks, Sango decided to test her theory about the staff there. She decided to inquire about having a place to exercise and sharpen back up her skills. Incredulous to Sango, they complied with her requests even with Sesshomaru being absent. 'Perhaps they really were genuine' Sango proclaimed privately.

Once out in the courtyard strengthen her skills, she realized that she didn't have Hirakatsiu, and she didn't have the tools to make another one either. So, she just used her sword that Kirara brought along. 'Kirara wait a second, where is she?' Sango quickly went back to the infirmary and asked about Kirara.

The nurse frowned a bit before she realized who Sango was questioning her about.

"Oh you mean the neko, oh well she left shortly after you were brought here."

Sango wondered where she could have gone off to, and then she knew. 'She must have gone off to find Kohaku and tell him what happened.' This set Sango's mind at ease, for she contemplated on him off and on during the first two weeks of her stay there.

"Um, do you mind telling me where your lord is?" Sango thought she would ask about his whereabouts since that also nagged at her in a wearisome way.

"Oh, but we don't know, he disappeared too. Not to worry though, the master goes on many unscheduled expeditions for long periods of time."

'Not to worry she says, yeah right, she wasn't the one almost killed by him.'

Later that night after she said her goodbyes to Rin who had visited for nearly four hours that evening, she laid in bed tossing a bit. She knew she had to take leave very soon. She didn't want the possibility of running into Sesshomaru. Thus far, she had been lucky and she knew this. She was well enough now for travel. She just wished Kirara was there to do it with. But she knew she couldn't dwell on that. She had to be the strong demon slayer she was and travel alone. Suddenly, Sango felt a presence. She figured it was Rin wanting to say something before she went to bed.

"Rin is that you, you should be in bed now," she said playfully into the darkness.

There was no answer. Sango's heart began to beat fast as she looked around the dark infirmary. The only light there was, was the moon glistening off the walls and onto the window sills.

"Rin," she said a little lower.

Suddenly something jumped onto the bed. It was Kirara.

"Oh Kirara it is only you. I've missed you so much. You almost frightened me. I thought you were…. well no matter. You did tell Kohaku I was here right?

Kirara nodded yes and mewed.

"Thank you, Kirara."

She picked up Kirara and held her tightly, gently rubbing her ears.

"Oh Kirara, being here is so different than at home. I wish I could give you a tour."

As she told Kirara of her stay at the demon castle, Kirara sat attentive on Sango's lap listening until both fell asleep.

Little did the two know, someone was watching them from afar. In the moonlight night, Sesshomaru watched the two steadfastly from a tree branch. After seeing the neko enter into the infirmary, he saw how the slayer thought it was he who was there to possibly finish what he started nearly four weeks ago.

He had to leave after Rin caught him. The look on her face left him more than just troubled, but like the trust between the two was shattered. He decided that he would stay away as long as the slayer was there. Apparently, he didn't stay away long enough though. He assumed that she would have left by now. Once the two feel asleep, he focused more on Sango, and the way her hair draped over her shoulder, onto the pillow, and then hovered over the royal blue marble floor. He was angry with himself that he was starring at her again. 'Mating season can't pass soon enough.' He decided then that he would not go away on account of her. He was not weak, nor could he be easily mentally seduced by an inferior creature with no merits or so he thought. He would stay and continue his duties as a ruler. Running was not his style, and to make amends with Rin, he would have a dinner tomorrow with just Rin, the slayer, and himself to prove that he was a man of his word. Then once Rin was secure, he would indeed take her life. This time, he would do it far from the fortress. But until the dinner, he would just simply ignore her. 'Besides', he thought, 'it looked like she planed on leaving soon anyhow, especially since that neko of hers was back, he contemplated. Yes, that was what he would do or at least try.'

The next morning Sango woke up bright an early to yet another morning of the infirmary smell and nurses running here and there checking on her. She was really fine. She hated that she was still in the infirmary. She had asked about having a regular room to continue her recovery in, but the nurses refused. Something about relapses and being too far away from the infirmary in case such happened, Sango silently pondered. She started to move from the bed when the dream she had the night before hit her like a whirlwind. Those eyes, his face, his touch. Sango gasped at the memory of him pressing his lips on hers. She slowly leaned back on the bed and instinctively touched her lips. She remembered all of it now. She remembered how he slowly walked toward her and put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him- so close she could feel his breath oh her lips. She remembered how he cupped her chin with his clawed hand and titled her head toward his and kissed her ever so gently. She remembered how his eyes were filled with lust, passion, and adoration- oh how she remembered. Sango's head started to spin as she was bombarded with passionate images of the person that tried to kill her only four short weeks ago. She rubbed her head and wondered why she had had such a provocative dream about him. She thought to herself 'that was completely random or was it'. Her time at the fortress left her dwelling on the past a lot. She replayed each encounter that she'd ever had with him. She wondered would that explain some of the faint emotions that she was starting to feel.

She took note that in the past, ever time her friends and her encountered Sesshomaru, he would always cut his eyes at her in a rather suggestive way whether he was talking to her or not. Even then she felt vaguely attracted, but since he was menacing and very discretely belligerent, so she simply brushed off the notion then. But now, with the dream so very fresh in her mind, she wondered what it meant- because if she took it for face value, she knew exactly what it meant. And Sango wasn't about to admit such. 'That is it,' she thought 'I have got to leave this place. Enough is enough. The day I start having intimate dreams about Sesshomaru is the day I definitely need to take leave from this place, but if not today surely within the next seventy- two hours.' She needed a glass of water. The images of the dream made her thirsty and warm. She leisurely got up trying to make sure nothing else aggravated the now throbbing headache she had and headed for the kitchen herself. She deduced that once she was quenched of her thirst, she would take a bath. She loved the idea of being able to take a bath by herself, for it was only four days ago when the nurses allowed her to do so. Sango quickly had a cup of water and went back to the infirmary to prepare her clothes for the upcoming day. Once in the hot springs, Sango debated on whether or not she should seek out Sesshomaru, the aristocratic assassin, to tell him she would be leaving within the next couple of days even though she didn't think he was even worth the time of telling. Even though he was cold and aloof she still wanted to tell him yet again for helping in saving her life and apparently sparing it as well. She decided that she wanted to go and seek him out to see if she could divulge her plans to him. When Sango was finally dressed appropriately, she hurried off to see if anyone had spotted Sesshomaru. She spotted a servant sweeping the floor. Bingo!

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if Sesshomaru- sama was back from his unscheduled trek to God knows where."

"Yes, actually he arrived last night. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was hoping to meet with him today about a matter. It is rather important."

"Well I can see if he is receiving anyone. Though, he usually doesn't after journeys."

Therefore, Sango followed the demoness down to Sesshomaru's office.

In his office, Sesshomaru was busy signing parchment papers that dealt with territory and legal matters. Sesshomaru then heard a small tap at his door.

"Enter!"

Sesshomaru really didn't want to be disturbed, but since he was away for such time he thought it best to tend to all matters personally. Yula his personal servant enter meekly.

"Milord, the slayer wishes to see you."

Sesshomaru's head tilted to the side. 'Humph, that human has fortitude to seek me out personally,' he thought privately as his servant waited for instructions.

"Dismiss her, but before you do, instruct her she is to be present for dinner tonight and Yula, make sure she knows how important punctuality is," he said in a hostile tone.

"Yes milord, but about her seeing you now, well milord, she was rather adamant. She said it was important milord."

Sesshomaru starred harder at Yula telling her silently his answer once more, and Yula took the answer with an inward huff.

"As you wish milord."

When Yula returned to Sango in the hall, she had a rather grim look on her face, and Sango knew he had denied her request.

"I'm sorry but the master is very busy. Perhaps you should try again tomorrow."

Sango dully shook her head in acceptance and began to walk away when the demoness told her about the dinner she was suppose to be present at that night. After the demoness walked away, Sango was in deep thought. 'Why in the world would he want to have dinner with me when he tried to kill me? And Rin is supposed to be there too. Awwww I see, he is trying to make amends with Rin. That must be it. He wants to get back in the child's good graces. I assumed a demon like him wouldn't even bother, yet Sesshomaru isn't just a normal aristocratic demon.' Sango thought a little while longer on the dinner, and then turned her thoughts to him not seeing her upon her request.

'I suppose that was no surprise he didn't want to see me. I didn't really want to see him either. I just thought I should tell him I was leaving soon, but he really doesn't even deserve my curtsey- that cold hearted bastard.' She decided that she would leave in the morning. She would have to inform Rin. She would tell her after the dinner. After these few weeks, she and Rin had bonded more than she could have ever imagined. She supposed them meeting in the forest was just the tip of the iceberg for her and Rin. It really was growing into a lovely relationship, and Sango didn't know if she wanted to let that go. A tear rolled down her cheek in remembering how the girl pleaded for her life on more than one occasion. She took a deep breath and wondered into the gardens.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When he heard the footsteps walking away from his office, he smiled malevolently. But then suddenly, her tear-filled eyes flashed across his face from the night he had stumbled upon her in the forest when she was near death. He shook his head instantly to rid the memory off, but then he was stricken with how the moonlight illuminated her face the night he went to kill her. "What is this?" he stated agitated. Immediately after the last memory flashed by, his head began to throb. He placed his clawed hand on his forehead and pushed his chair away from the desk. He knew that he was aggravated by seeing her in such a sympathetic way. He got up from his chair and walked by the lanai hoping the view of the gardens would cease the pain. However, it did not. So, he decided to walk in the gardens. He had cherry blossoms planted years back, and he wanted to see them now for the smell of them always relaxed him.

Sango made her way through the rose bushes and daffodils when she suddenly saw Sesshomaru walking towards the cherry blossom trees. She wondered should she leave before he sensed her presence. 'No I will not leave, I will confront him, and he will hear me out… or kill me. Either way, I will say my peace.'

Sesshomaru walked under the cherry blossom trees and sat down deeply inhaling the scent when another scent caught his senses. It was jasmine. He knew exactly who the aroma belong to. "Slayer" he whispered. Sango knew that he had more than likely already picked up her scent. Nonetheless, she slowly walked toward him trying to be very inconspicuous. Sesshomaru closed his eyes on her approach.

Sango took a deep breath before she began.

"Sesshomaru," she said gossamerly.

He did not answer. He decided that he would do as he advised himself earlier, and that was to ignore her. Sango knew he had heard her. She sighed before continuing.

" Look Sesshomaru, I don't know why you were about to do that particular act that night, but I've just come to tell you that regardless of that, I wanted to thank you for everything. Plus, I know that my gratitude is unneeded nor is it welcomed, but I have to say it anyway.

Sango paused waiting for any sign of acknowledgement on Sesshomaru's part. She was sadden and aggravated by his ignorance of her. She balled up her fist and tears began to fill her eyes. She looked down and one escaped her eye. Sesshomaru opened his golden ambers when he heard the tear softly hit the grass.

"You are right," he said slowly while looking at the sky, "so why are you still here?"

Sango jumped at his baritone mellifluous voice.

"I'm here because you said I could come here … to recover, Sango exclaimed semi- annoyed."

"Yes and you have done that, so the question still lingers, why are you still here?"

"Well, that is what I wanted to talk to you about really, I'm leaving tomorrow."

She paused to see what he would say, but there was nothing. Sango huffed at his silence.

"Well, I thought I would just let you know since you were such the gracious host," Sango said sardonically.

Sesshomaru cut his eyes at her before standing to his full height towering over her.

He looked down at her full of derision. He pondered, 'She blatantly shows me, her superior, disrespect after I assisted her. The Arrogance! If only Rin had not interfered, this nuisance presently before me would cease to exist.'

Sango hated when he stared and said nothing.

"Well aren't you going to say something- farewell, adieu. good riddance, anything. I thought at least I might get that on account you took me in." As soon as Sango said this, she wondered why. Why should she care if he bid her farewell? Moreover, in the past, she always recalled him leaving scenes unnoticed, and it was always Rin who would say goodbye as she did recently with that interlude by her house. So why press on it now?

On Sesshomaru behalf, he narrowed his eyes at her, but still said nothing. Sango eyes widened, and she took a couple of steps back once she saw this.

"I wouldn't expect such a weak and pathetic human such as yourself to understand me nor the way things are done here."

Sesshomaru really didn't know where that statement came from. His servants had always bid him to have a good journey and farewells when he left for expeditions, but he figured, she didn't know that. For all she knew, him simply starring was his way of bidding someone farewell which could have been a norm that her kind was unaware of.

Sango couldn't take it anymore. He still refused her gratefulness. He must think it is a weak human emotion to accept gratitude and wish someone a safe journey.

"Fine then, be that way. But you know something- I can understand maybe not saying anything regarded my departure tomorrow. I mean it isn't like we are friends, nor do we know each other really. But continuing to disregard my appreciation is just plan tenacious. What is it? Do you think it emits weakness or something Sesshomaru? Huh, is that it? If it is, that does not show weakness. That shows nobility, not sacrilege."

Sesshomaru was furious. He was about to reprimand her for her accusations and incessant disrespect when the wind lightly began to blow and the scent of salt, jasmine, and cheery blossoms caught his senses. He could handle each scent separately without coming unhinged, but not when all three were combined. He began to sigh deeply at this mixture of scents. Sango noticed the drastic change in his demeanor and wondered what just happened. Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

Sango wondered should she inquire about him, or should she just leave? She decided that she had done what she had come to do, and so far, she was still alive. So, unlike him, that was more than enough to be grateful about. When she turned to leave, she heard him sigh gravely and then speak.

"Did you ever find that human boy?"  
Sango was flabbergasted. She blinked in awe before answering.

She noticed that his eyes were still closed.

"Uhh yes, I did. I found Kohaku. Like I said, I appreciate you pointing me in the right direction."

Sesshomaru merely nodded his head slightly in acceptance while his eyes remained closed. Sango really didn't know what to make of the enigma before her. One minute he looks like he's going to try and kill her again, and the next he's inquiring about her brother. Then he just nodded his head in approval of her gratitude. Something was definitely not right Sango concluded.

Sesshomaru gradually opened his eyes when he sensed that Sango was rooted to her spot in awe at his sudden change.

When Sango saw his eyes open, she looked at him in bewilderment, and unknowingly took a step closer. Being driven on the scent and curiosity alone, he took a step closer as well. Sango suddenly remembered the dream she had last night and open her mouth vaguely letting an inaudible sigh form in her mouth. She noticed how his eyes bored into hers. She wanted to turn away but was too captivated by his beautiful eyes- eyes that were no longer filled with indignation but with softness and gossamer. Sango remembered how in the dream Sesshomaru reached for her and grabbed her around her waist bringing her close to his body. To her shock, Sesshomaru took one more step closer to her, filling in the gap between them. Sango suddenly felt light headed as she looked up at Sesshomaru. A part of her wanted to reach out and touch his face, but then she noticed his clawed hand began to move toward her instead Sango's heart began to beat fast.

"Sesshomaru what are you…"

He silenced her by putting a clawed finger on her lips. Sango gulped hard at this gesture. She didn't know what to think now. Something in her mind told her to run and don't stop running until she couldn't anymore. The other part wanted him to kiss her, wanted him to touch her face like he did in her dream. All the want she could ever want was staring her so wantonly in the face. On Sesshomaru's behalf, he wasn't thinking at all. He was going on pure instincts. The beast in side of him was overpowering the usual cold and disdainful demon that everyone saw. But not this time, Sango was seeing something hardly few saw. This creature, this human, this woman, a demon slayer_, _what were the odds_? _His clawed hand moved to the back of her neck moving her head closer to his as he kneeled down for interception.

Sango's eyes grew wider and wider until their lips touched. To Sango, his lips were warm, firm, and inviting. To Sesshomaru, Sango lips were like a ripe cherry, round and welcoming. He wanted to know if she tasted like a cherry too. So, he deepened the kiss by opening her mouth with his sturdy tongue. Sango moaned softly in his ears which made his ears flicker. To his surprise, she tasted better than a cherry but like heaven's flavors melted into one. Little did they know, a certain small person was watching them from a nearby tree. Rin gasped in excitement, unfortunately Sesshomaru heard her. He blinked twice letting the cold and disdainful spirit fill him once again. He stopped kissing Sango and shoved her back so abruptly that Sango nearly fell into the pond next to the cherry blossoms. Instead she avoided the pond but not the rough rocks lining it. After looking at the bruise on her arm, she looked back up at Sesshomaru in wonderment but gasped once she saw his face. He spoke very sharply and aggressively.

"Rin, go to your room!"

Rin looked on in horror at what she just witnessed. She didn't argue with Sesshomaru this time for his eyes were flickering red and then back to gold. Rin hurried off without a word. Sango on the other hand wanted answers even though his present state frightened her immensely. Sesshomaru began to breathe deeply trying to regain his composure. By this time, Sango had stood up with a rather inquisitive expression on her face. She jumped when he finally spoke.

"Leave," he said in a raspy voice.

Sango didn't know what to make of this.

"Sesshoma…"

"Leave now!" He yelled. He yelled so loudly that the birds in the cherry blossoms were startled away.

Sango started to breathe harder but still stayed steadfast in her position.

"Should I finish what I started the first week you arrived slayer," he proclaimed in a low cruel tone." as he looked passed her.

Sango flinched at this and tears began to run from her flustered face. She turned and began There was no way she was staying in his home another minute let alone another day. When Sango reached the infirmary she quickly gathered her things as tears poured down her face. 'How could I let him touch me, that foul conniving bastard?' She had shamed her race by having feelings toward that creature in an angelic disguise. How would she live with herself now? She had spent most of her life exterminating demons like him, and now, she had gone and developed feelings for one. 'How could I,' she thought as Kirara came into the room after sensing something amiss. Sango turned her head when she heard Kirara come in the room mewing her concerns.

"Come on Kirara, we are leaving now."

Kirara nodded and jumped on her shoulder, but not before a demoness entered the room looking very curious.

"Exterminator, where are you going, you can not leave. Milord has not released you."

"Released me," Sango half screamed. Look, I'm very grateful for all of you all's hospitality, but I have got to get out of here."

"No, you can't, the master has ordered that you be at dinner tonight, and when the master makes a request it is not in a person's best judgment to disregard it. Besides, now that I see you are leaving, I will be at fault for allowing you to leave while in my care."

Sango thought long and hard about what the demoness said. The nurse along with the others had treated her very well, and she didn't want to get any of them in trouble on her account. Sango, now at a conclusion, slumped her shoulders and placed her semi-packed bag back in the corner across from her bed. She had to stay the night if not in her best interest at least for the nurses and for Rin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sango looked out of the window and noticed that the sun was setting and that dinner was approaching soon. Before she could do any inquiring about the appropriate attire, something from the corner of her eyes caught her attention. On the bed next to her lay a jet black silk kimono. The only decorations on it were diamond embedded cherry blossoms in red and white decorating the neck line of the kimono and the bottom. Sango gingerly approached the stunning dress and ran her fingers on it and saw that there was a white jaded hair piece shaped like a cherry blossom with a tint of pink. Sango had never seen anything so breathtaking in her life. She was almost afraid to touch it. Her attention was ripped from the hair accessory when the demoness nurse spoke.

"Exterminator, it will be dinner soon and you should go wash up before."

Sango nodded her head in concurrence.

"Do you believe you will need any assistance?"

"Oh no, I'll be just fine."

The demoness smiled and left the infirmary. Once Sango entered the hot springs area, she smelled the scent of jasmine and lavender in the air. She inhaled deeply before removing her robe and entering the water. She looked to her left and noticed there was an increasing amount of lavender and jasmine soap and shampoo for her to use. She decided that jasmine was her fragrance and gleefully took the soap and began to scrub and then shampoo her hair. Once she was done, she oiled her skin with a jasmine scented oil. Sango then placed her dinner clothing on and proceeded to go to the dinning room. However, she was gently pulled back when one of the nurses told her that dinner did not start for another ten minutes. Therefore, in her exquisite kimono and hair piece, she maneuvered down the Great Hall of Remembrance that was directly beside the dinning hall. As Sango walked, she noticed someone watching her. It was Rin. She had snuck down from her room to see if the slayer was still there. Rin just knew in her heart that the slayer would try to leave as soon as she had a chance after seeing what Sesshomaru did to her.

"Oh Rin you scared me a bit. Why are you lurking around corners?"

"Well, I didn't want Sesshomaru-sama to see me. He told me to go to my room, and I usually stay there until he instructs otherwise."

"I see," Sango sighed while nodding slowly pondering if Sesshomaru had ever really been angry at this child. 'Sure he is big and bad, but when it comes to this girl, he is nothing but and old softy just like Inuyasha.'

"You look absolutely stunning lady Sango. That kimono is breathtaking on you!"

Sango blushed a little before speaking. "Why thank you Rin. How nice of you to notice. I suppose I clean up rather nicely once I put my mind to it."

Both laughed out loud, but then Rin grew serious. Sango noticed and wondered what was up.

"Rin, you ok?"

"Well no, lady Sango. I wanted to know if you were indeed alright. There have been rumors around the fortress that you were hurt. My guess would be from that nasty fall you had."

"Yes, I'm alright. Most of the hot water from the spring took the soreness out of the bruise."

"Well, I'm just glade to see for myself that you are ok."

Sango knew exactly where the conversation was going. She really didn't want to talk about the kiss that Sesshomaru and herself shared in the unknowing presence of Rin. Though, she knew she had to address the issue. Rin watched as Sango was inwardly debating something. She figured it must be about what happen under the cherry blossom trees. She wanted to assure Sango that it was really none of her business, and what she and her Sesshomaru did was their own private affairs. Though, she couldn't help it if she was elated it was going on.

"Um lady Sango, I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to explain anything to me about what happened between you and Sesshomaru-sama, for it is really none of my business."

The child had done it again. She had yet again proved that she was well beyond her years in mental development. The way she could pinpoint emotions like a marks man was beyond Sango, but she was glade she could discourse with the child on a more mature level.

"Rin, I am sorry that you had to witness that awful display, but it ended the way it should have. Demons and humans just really shouldn't get involve with each other in such a way. Besides your Sesshomaru- sama has shown and told me numerous times of what he thinks my humanity."

Rin understood very well, but was sadden a bit; so she just nodded. She was also shocked at how well the slayer was taken this. Rin figured she must be confused at having feelings for a demon when she is a demon slayer. Then Rin thought playful, 'Well, lady Sango could do a lot worst that is for sure.'

Sango started to come closer to the child to give hr a reassuring hug when something on the wall caught her eye. It was a painting of a man that looked like Sesshomaru but his armor was different and his hair was pulled back in a very long pony tail. Sango gasped when she realized who the man must be.

"Over there Rin, is that Sesshomaru's father?"

"Why yes it is lady Sango, the way Sesshomaru-sama tells it, this picture has been hanging in the Hall of Remembrance since Sesshomaru-sama was a child. Though, can you just imagine Sesshomaru-sama as a child like me; I bet that was something to see, don't you think lady Sango," Rin giggled.

"Indeed," was all Sango could muster to say since she was so entranced with the picture of the great dog demon. Sango wanted to get a better look at the painting to get a look at his eyes. So, she took a few steps closer until her nose was nearly touching the silky fabric that made up the picture. She unknowingly spoke out loud when she saw his face better. She involuntarily reached out to touch the great dog demon.

"My, his face looks so strong, and yet compassionate. And his eyes, they are filled with life and assurance unlike Sesshomaru, but then again, Sesshomaru did display such under the cherry blossoms."

Sango suddenly turned around to see who had spoken those words.

"Rin, was that you who was just now speaking?"

Rin began to laugh. "Why no lady Sango, that was you. You were praising Sesshomaru-sama's father and then Sesshomaru-sama."

Sango's face turned crimson. She definitely didn't mean for that to happen and to have a witness of it nonetheless. It was literally mortifying to Sango. So, she tried to brush it off as if it where nothing out of the ordinary.

"Why just because I am a slayer of demons does not mean that I can't appreciate a fine piece of art work."

"Whatever you say lady Sango."

Rin's innocence suddenly made Sango remember the notion of having to tell Rin that she was leaving tomorrow, but before she could a demoness approach them.

" Dinner is served."

Sango watched as the demoness bowed slightly toward them and escorted them in the dinning hall. When they walked in, Rin took her usually spot, but Sango just looked at the magnificent paintings and vibrant colors that decorated the dinning hall. She remembered the nurse that showed her this hall on her tour, but she had forgotten how luxurious and vibrant in colors it was. Once Sango reached her desired seat the demoness wanted her to sit in, she noticed that it was only Rin and herself there. Sesshomaru was absent. Rin picked up on Sango's questioning eyes about the whereabouts of Sesshomaru.

"Don't worry lady Sango, Sesshomaru-sama will be here."

As if on cue, the doors opened from across the room and there stood Sesshomaru in all his imperial glory. Sango's eyes widened and she involuntarily placed a palm on her chest. Even though he had embarrassed her and made her feel like nothing; his appearance even now, had an indelible affect on her that she couldn't deny. Rin clapped in joy as Sesshomaru made his way to his seat at the head of the massive sized dinning table. Sango realized that her hand was on her chest and immediately removed it placing it in her lap. She started to become agitated a bit hoping that no one had noticed her shift in demeanor. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru did notice. He knew they were both present before he was, for their scent was apparent to him especially the slayer since Sango bathed in jasmine. He sensed that Sango's heartbeat quickened when she laid eyes on him. Sesshomaru gave an evil smile at this inwardly. He was satisfied to know that his presence had an impact on her just as her's had on his person. Once Sesshomaru was seated with the help of his servants, he addressed Rin.

"Rin, I trust you have faired well for the w_rest_ of the today."

"Oh yes Sesshomaru-sama, Rin has been behaving very well."

Sesshomaru gave a nod to this and starred straight ahead ignoring Sango all together.

Sango was relived by this and a little bothered as well. ' So, he is just going to ignore me the entire time. Well, that is fine by me.' Sango gave him a menacing look before looking over at Rin's big brown eyes.

"Lady Sango, you are in luck today, I was told by Takana, the servants are preparing a grand feast for us. Though, it almost makes me think that someone is going away, for a feast of such caliber is a good omen for travelers. As soon as Rin said it, she looked at Sango more seriously.

"Lady Sango, you aren't planning on leaving are you?"

Sango was taken back, for she didn't want to concur the child's speculations in front of Sesshomaru, but what choice did she have.

"Um, well, Rin, I am better now, and I do believe that it is time for me to go back home."

Sesshomaru's head moved slightly to this.

"But, you could stay a..

"That is enough Rin. The slayer is in good health now. She must return hence where she came from."

"Well, how soon will you be leaving?" Rin asked anxiously.

"Tomorrow morning."

"So soon!"

"I'm afraid so Rin."

Rin began to pout. "I suppose you would stay if Sesshomaru-sama would not have..

"Rin!" Sesshomaru quickly warned. "I think it would be for the best if you took your dinner in your room for the evening."

"But what about Sango, I want to .."

"She will visit you after she has finished with her dinner."

That wasn't it really. Rin was afraid to leave Sango with Sesshomaru. Every time she did, it always seemed to end with Sango nearly going to an early demise.

Sesshomaru sensed Rin's apprehension.

"Do not fear Rin, the slayer _will _indeed visit you," which meant that she would have to be alive in order for her to visit later that evening. This put Rin's mind at ease.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama," and with that, Rin was excused. Though she did take one more look back before being escorted out by a servant.

After the door was closed Sango dwelled on what just happened. ' Rin was about to recount what happened in the garden, and she definitely didn't want to relive that. She was almost grateful that Sesshomaru dismissed her, but now, they were alone. Therefore, Sango really didn't feel too comfortable. Sango looked down at her legs and noticed that one was twitching. She made it stop and looked over at Sesshomaru to see if he'd noticed. Interestingly enough he was still looking straight ahead. Sango wished more than anything that she was already far from this fortress and the feelings that were now plaguing her. She wondered if she should at least strike up the conversation, for she thought it odd that the servants had not brought out the food yet.

"Umm Sesshomaru, I've been meaning to commend you on such a beautiful home. The ambience is august, the views are breathtaking, and the staff is impeccable. You really do run a superior establishment here." Sango wondered would he respond.

Sesshomaru was almost taken back by her declaration of praises on his behalf. For a moment, he wondered had he been too hard on her. 'Impossible, he thought 'she was nothing more than a mere human who wasn't as daft as he deduced, for she did recognize superior distinction when she saw it.' Therefore, Sesshomaru simply nodded and then looked at Sango. Regrettably for him, that was almost his undoing. His eyes starred at her. He was seeing how exquisite she looked in the silky black kimono and her jaded hair accessory. He especially liked the way her hair fell to the left and right of her. On Sango's part, she gulped when she noticed that he was looking at her rather beguilingly. She wondered had she said anything that he hadn't heard before. 'Surely he has heard constant praises on such a place as this' she thought. To Sesshomaru, she was simply a breath of fresh air. Her beauty wasn't something he planned on dealing with that night, but there it was, in all its splendor. He suddenly wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked, and this time, he knew it wasn't because of the beast within wanting to get out. It was the fact that her human essence wasn't a factor at all, but just the simplistic notion that she was a beautiful woman that he wanted more than ever to speak to presently. He was about to address her when the doors to the kitchen opened, and there quickly appeared five servants with the food for the evening. Sesshomaru was grateful that his servants had interrupted, although he made a mental note to himself to reprimand the servants to be more punctual if they valued their jobs. Sango watched as Sesshomaru quickly closed his mouth and looked away form her. She wondered what he was about to say.

For the rest of the dinner, they ate in silence while giving each other unnoticeable glancing- except for once when Sango cleared her throat after drinking from her cup. She glanced at Sesshomaru who was still staring at her as though he never stopped. She looked down at his plate and noticed that his food was all raw meat. She let an audible gasp escape her lips. She simply had not noticed it before. She was too busy enjoying her own meal to see what he had. Sango looked back up at Sesshomaru who looked like he wanted to pounce on her at any given second. Suddenly, he glanced down at his plate, then back at her again, and raised his left eye brow wickedly. Sango looked down quickly at her own plate and didn't look up again. On Sesshomaru's behalf, he mused inwardly at the simple fact that he had frightened the slayer. Surely in her profession, she had come across demons that ate humans. Of course he was not one of them though. He wouldn't defile his palate with such, he always noted. But making her uneasy was enjoyable to him- especially since she almost made him compliment her on her beauty.

After finishing desert, Sango had to admit that her food was indeed fit for a queen. She was just glade she was there to enjoy it. To her surprise, Sesshomaru didn't try anything satanic at all. It was like he wasn't there. After she finished her dessert, she started to push her chair back when she noticed that Sesshomaru shot her a deadly look. Then it dawned on her that she hadn't asked to be excused yet.

"May I be excused, Sesshomaru…. sama," she asked as she tried out the honorifics for the first time seriously.

Sesshomaru face eased as he acknowledged that she was at least trying to be respectful.

He then nodded his head again. Sango smiled slightly toward him while standing.

"Before you leave exterminator, there is something I wish to know."

Sango was baffled. He wanted to ask _her_ something. This she must know.

"Yes," she said calmly, "what is it?"

My brother and that reincarnated priestess, tell me, did he mate with her?"

Sango eyes widened. She had not expected him to ask that. She wondered what he was playing at.

"Um yes, he did. They had been together for quite some time even before I decided to part ways from them."

"I see," he said softly.

"So why is it that you and that monk did not?"

'The audacity' Sango thought.

"I beg your pardon, but I do not believe that is any of your business. Besides, why do you care?"

"I don't, I just asked. It would seem to me the answer is rather obvious since you have displayed such resolutions about it.

That insinuation really burned Sango.

"Well since you think you know everything and that you are never wrong, please do elaborate, oh magnificent one," She half screamed as she folded her arms waiting for him to explain.

Sesshomaru looked at her rather impassively.

"Humph, it is simple really. That monk devoted himself to the church, did he not? Something like a Sage, but we are replacing philosophy with religion. Him being a supposed man of religious conviction, which is questionable considering he is a philander at heart; he knew in order to truly be one with his maker, he would have to give up all earthly possessions and in this case, one demon slayer named… Sango."

Sango was staggered. 'How could he have possibly known that', she wondered. Sango didn't know how to respond which made Sesshomaru smirk. Just then, Sango realized that Sesshomaru had said her name.

"Yyyou you said my name, you've never said my name."

Sesshomaru stopped smiling and became very serious.

"…That will be all slayer."

Sango was frozen to her spot. Sesshomaru noticed and addressed her again.

"So, you do not wish to leave. Shall we continue discussing your past, for I do love to see you rise to the occasion," he said while grinning maliciously once more.

"Why you…"

"I would be very vigilant of word choices, if I were you."

With that, Sango huffed out loud and stormed out of the room. She couldn't believe it. Him prying into her private affairs like he knew her. 'That demon doesn't know me. Though, he knew .. how could he have known. Despite that, if I didn't know better through that malevolent inquisition back there, I would think he was flirting with me.

Sango brushed of the seemingly ridiculous notion and went to visit Rin. She hated going because it appeared as if she was following orders from Sesshomaru. Once there, she knocked liltingly on the door so she would know it was her.

"Lady Sango you've come, and you are alright."

"Yes, more or less." With that, Sango closed the door behind her and enjoyed several hours play with Rin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Meanwhile on the other side of the fortress, Sesshomaru was reprimanding himself for asking such questions to the slayer. It wasn't that he thought it wasn't any of his business. The fact was that he cared enough to ask was what was really bothering him. 'That slayer is getting the better of me. I think she is bewitching me.' The merest notion of a possibility that Sango might have been toying with him, angered Sesshomaru to no end. He deduced that it was possible for that reincarnated priestess to have given the slayer some sort of purification of the heart to use on him. 'That damnable inferior, how dare she try to get the better of this Lord Sesshomaru. She will pay with her life for making a fool out of me. And to think, I gave her consideration for even a moment. Though, I promised Rin I would not harm her, and I shall keep that promise while the slayer is under my roof. When she leaves, then I shall kill her.'

Early the next morning, Sango was rather sad. She was glade to be leaving, but she hated that she had to leave Rin. She and the child had grown so close over the months- before she was at the fortress and now. After everything was packed, Sango walked swiftly out of the fortress. She didn't want to have to say goodbye to Rin. It would just be too hard for the both of them. So, she did not.

No one said a word to her as she left. She supposed that they saw how distraught she was, and deduced that she must have ran into Sesshomaru. And whatever he said to her was the result before them; however, they were wrong. Sango didn't mean to look so rueful as she was departing, but she did. It was like something was telling her to stay. Nonetheless, Sango brushed the feeling off and told Kirara to come along. Once the fortress was out of site, Sango motioned for Kirara to transform so they could fly out of the western lands. Once airborne, Sango reluctantly looked back and saw the castle disappearing from view as a single tear fell onto her cheek. She whispered to herself, "I would have been better off dead instead of coming here rekindling an emotion in my heart that died long ago." She sighed and squeezed Kirara hinting to her to head higher and faster.

Sesshomaru watched on as the slayer ascended to the skies. He took a deep breath and continued to watch until she disappeared in the clouds. Him being the pompous creature he was, it did not yet dawn on him that Sango's presences at the fortress was just the pebble falling in the pond and the ripple effect was what he was about to embark upon involuntarily. Being alone for so many centuries, he did not know how to truly and intimately love another do to the fact that he thought intimate companionship was a weakness he could not afford to harbor. 'Love is for the inferior and weak-minded' he noted 'not for this Sesshomaru.' He would be lying to himself if he said that Rin's questioning him months earlier about a life –mate didn't bother him even now, and the thought of being with a human was something that unnerved him immensely.

But there was no denying it, he was definitely falling for the exterminator. He was attracted to her entire essence, her vitality, her frailty, and most of all her beauty. Oh, but how could a demon lord such as himself admit openly how he was feeling for a human. It would be sacrilege. Further more, he was still having internal struggles with the fact that he was still keeping Rin around, and he knew he could not kill her, for she meant more to him. But he didn't know what. Plus, He had too much pride to kill a defenseless creature like Rin. He didn't see Rin as a threat. Oh but Sango was entirely a dissimilar matter. She tempted him in ways he wouldn't dare speak aloud. So, he hurriedly decided it was Sango's manipulation of him, and he must therefore seek her out and destroy her before the beast within or his lucid self got the better of him. However, in his subconscious, he knew he would soon find himself on this unmarked journey of self- discovery even though he wasn't seeking it to begin with, and the fact that humans were the ones guiding him wasn't something that was sitting well with the demon lord.

Kirara and Sango traveled for hours until they reached the nearest village. Unfortunately, it was Yuri's village. The place had been completely destroyed. There was nothing there but dead bodies and crumbled houses. Sango felt tears emerging from her eyes at such a horrific sight. "I should have died here too along with these people," she proclaimed out loud to Kirara. Kirara landed and Sango slide off her back and began to walk around the ruins. 'If only there could have be something done differently to the point that these people wouldn't have died.' Then Sango thought back to the bear youkai and wondered where they came from. 'Why were they so far west? They are usual in the northeast. Something must have happened to have them to come this way. Either way, she knew she had to bury the bodies. She wanted to give them all proper burials. It was the least she could do. The people there helped her in her time of need. Of course she would not have been in such need if she was not there in the first place, but Sango was not the kind of person that would dwell on such. She was a demon slayer, and that meant that through all cost, protect thriving life- even if it meant dying to do so. That was the oath she took as a child, and she would never turn her back on it.

Back at the fortress, that evening Sesshomaru decided he would act as if he was going to do his usual patrol of the lands, but in actuality he was going to seek out the slayer. He wanted to get rid of her once and for all, because he didn't know really what part of him wanted to be intimate companions with the slayer, the beast within or his usual self. With her around, it was hard for him to decipher. Plus, he didn't know if he could handle the truth once realized. He looked to the sky as if help was there to be found.

'Father, I will not render myself to that wench like you did with Izayoui. I must follow her and kill that woman once and for all. That way, Rin will not be there to hinder me.'

I curse the day I ever cross paths with that slayer.'

So with that, Sesshomaru took to the skies. Unfortunately for Sesshomaru, the fortress was under attack at that moment and hindered his pursuit of Sango for hours.

Several hours away, Sango had finally finished burying all of the deceased. Sango was so tired that she had not realized that it was almost dark. Come on Kirara, we better get home before it gets completely dark. Besides, I want to take a bath before we settle in for the night." Kirara nodded and transformed. Kirara would use her great demon speed to get them home before nightfall. A few hours later, they had finally reached home. Sango sighed inwardly at seeing her home again.

She had missed it so much. She knew that she would have to get up bright and early tomorrow and clean up for she knew dust was everywhere. Once she was inside the hut, Sango changed into a royal blue silk robe and gathered up her jasmine scented shampoo and soap that Kagome had given her a few months ago. Plus, the servants at the fortress saw how well she liked Jasmine. So, they gave her what seemed to Sango a six weeks supply of it. As she grabbed some, she thought back to how lucky she was she had jasmine scented soap to wash up with when she was at the castle. Back at her village as a teenager, jasmine was hard to come by.

Sango left Kirara to in the hut to rest while she ventured no more than three minutes to get to the hot spring and just in case of danger she also brought her sword. As Sango approached the hot spring, she glanced around to see if there was anyone there. When she discovered it was clear, she quickly undressed and eased into the semi-hot water. She leaned back against the wall of the spring and closed her eyes. She wished she could stay like that forever. Instead, she simply sighed and reached for the jasmine shampoo and washed her thick locks until it was cleaned and smelled of sweet jasmine.

Next, she reached for the soap and started to wash herself very slowly and methodically. She was about to put the soap down when she heard a noise. Sango quickly snapped her head upward and looked around. She knew it was too good to be true. She knew she couldn't get a descent amount of time to herself in these forests. Then Sango saw what made the noise. It was a baby squirrel. Sango exhaled and giggled to herself. She sighed and continued to wash up. After she was finished she looked around once more and then quickly got out of the spring and into her robe. Suddenly a strange feeling came over her. She felt as though someone was watching her.

She looked around again after having this feeling and saw nothing. She supposed that being out in the middle of nowhere kind of made one feel like they were always being watched. And surely, if it really was something she would have sensed it, right. So, she took one more self-conscious look around and then headed toward home; however, Sango was not being self-conscious for Sesshomaru had finally caught up with her and was watching from a far away distance. Sesshomaru watched in curiosity as the slayer bathed. The scent of jasmine filled the air. He was glade that she wasn't crying for the salt and jasmine together would have done something else to his senses that he really wasn't ready for. Though, the sight of her completely exposed alone was making his eyes abandon their usually disdain. They were now replaced with semi-regard for the slayer, but he would not admit it. Something began to prickle up the back of his neck making him feel compelled to follow her for more of an intimate reason. He told himself though, it was his thirst for her blood, but in reality it was for her nearness.

Sango reached her home and before closing the door she glanced back in curiosity and again saw nothing. She hunched her shoulders and came in. She saw that Kirara was gone. She figured that she had gone off to get herself something to eat.

Sango then maneuvered over to the bed and sat down. She took out a comb that Kagome had given her and started to comb through her hair. While doing so, her robe slipped off of her right shoulder. However she did not notice. She also didn't notice that Sesshomaru was already in her hut watching as she had her back toward him combing through her immensely long hair. He was able to conceal his aura for short periods of times- one of the new powers that he inhabited a few years back.

Sesshomaru watched in silence as her nearness and the smell of jasmine captivated him. Plus, the fact that her robe had slipped off her shoulders exposing her neck and shoulders didn't help matters either. The beast in him was emerging, and he could do nothing about it. If it were another season other than one for mating for his kind, he would have easily fought of the need to take her, or so he told himself. He began to walk closer to her. Sango, still combing her hair, was oblivious to the fact that he was standing right behind her. Finally, Sango felt a slight demonic presence behind her but assumed it was her friend.

"Oh, Kirara is that you? Did you find something to eat?" she questioned with her back still toward Sesshomaru."

" I'm sorry that I didn't want anything to eat on our way back home, but you know. I just really wanted to get home. The thought of that fortress and Sess… I just had to get as far away as possible," she blurted out. "I've never been so humiliated in my life. If only he…"

Then suddenly, a tear fell down and landed on her thigh. Sesshomaru smell this too. He inhaled deeply and savored the scents that were enticing his senses. He slowly came closer to her and sat down inaudibly on the mat beside her.

She sighed a little before continuing her discourse while figuring it was Kirara whose body weight was now on the mat.

"You sure are quiet. You must did not find what you were looking for out there," she questioned as she now flipped her hair over her head and combed from the back of her neck upward."

"Gosh, you know Kirara, I'm thinking about cutting my hair. This is way too much to wash everyday, and combing my hair is more of a chore than ever now."

Sesshomaru frowned when he heard this. He didn't want her to cut her hair. It was a part of her that he thought was enchanting. So he decided to speak.

"You should reconsider."

Sango's heart froze. She let the comb fall to the floor. She knew exactly who the voice belonged to. But it was inconceivable. Was that really him? She slowly rose up her head letting her hair cascade sideways down her back and gingerly turned around. She nearly screamed when she saw Sesshomaru sitting next to her on her place of rest starring at her with those remarkable golden eyes of his. Sango couldn't believe it. She got up off the mat quickly and slowly backed up against the wall. She wanted to speak, but was too stunned. She let herself take in his presence before realizing the gravity of the situation. Then she spoke.

"Sesshomaru, wh…what are you doing here?" she asked hurriedly as she began to perspire a little while looking anywhere but at him. The heat from the spring was still with her, and his closeness was just unbearable to her psyche.

Sesshomaru just looked at her as if she had said nothing, but he did rise from the mat and walk toward her. Sango just stood there astonished. She wondered did he come to kill her. She couldn't let that happen at least not without a fight. She suddenly realized that she only had a robe on, and her sword was by the bed she had left so abruptly only moments ago.

Sesshomaru watched as the slayer was in complete panic at what to do in his approaching person. He noticed how her heart beat quickened; he could see it in the vein on her neck. He raised and eyebrow at how the robe stuck to the slayers moist body revealing everything. Her wet hair draped to one side, began to wet the robe even more- stimulating the beast inside him to an all new echelon. Sesshomaru sensed that Sango thought he had come to kill her. He stopped right in front of her once he deduced this and spoke huskily and mellifluously.

"You are right slayer."

Sango snapped her eyes upward to look at him. 'What is he talking about' she wondered.

"I had come to kill you. That was my intention."

Sango gasped at his perceptibility and shivered helplessly at his closeness. She decided that she must say something toward his declaration because her courage was steadily leaving her.

"Youuuu… you say that was your intention?"

Sesshomaru simply nodded his head. Sango swallowed hard before continuing.

"So.. wwwhat are your intentions now?"

Sesshomaru's eyes bored into Sango so hard that she whimpered from the intensity.

He smiled wickedly before responding. "You tell me slayer."

Sango's legs nearly buckled as she listened to his brawny melodious voice echo in her ears. Her mouth opened to say something in protest but nothing came out. Sesshomaru knew he had her in a very vulnerable position. Sango knew this too. Therefore, she tried to maneuver herself to get around him so she wouldn't feel totally at his disposal up against the wall as if they were playing some cat and mouse game. However, once she tried to move, he placed his clawed hand on the wall hindering her from moving that way.

Sango closed her eyes slightly and breathed deeply. She didn't know what was going on and that angered her. Her cheeks began to redden and Sesshomaru was intrigued by her fluster. Just as Sango was mustering up enough fortitude to say something else, Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist closing the little space that was between them. Sango instantly thought back to the dream and what happened under the cherry blossoms. She didn't want to be humiliated again and shame her race. So, she tried to struggle against him, but he held her steadfastly." Tears began to flow yet again.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you hated my kind?"

Sesshomaru did not answer but instead showed her why. He raised her up on the wall to meet up with his height and slowly brought his lips toward hers. Sango wanted to resist against his inclinations, but her body defied her. She couldn't help but to moan. The pleasure of his warm inviting lips was taking her to a euphoria she had only experienced once, and that was back in the gardens with him.

She unwillingly wrapped her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss herself gliding her tongue against his sharp fangs. Sesshomaru was pleased to get such a response from this human. He wondered what other kind of responses she would give as the night progressed on. Since he had never been with a human he imagined an endless amount on account on their excitability.

Before Sango and Sesshomaru could get carried away, they both heard a deafening growl that echoed outside of Sango's hut. Both immediately stop and starred at each other. Sango knew exactly what the noise was. It was Kirara and it sounded like she was in trouble. Sango's eyes became very serious as Sesshomaru lowered Sango and began to back away from her as he began to shake his head from side to side as if he were just becoming aware of his surroundings. Then all of a sudden he started to look around the room with a disdain. Sango didn't know what was happening, but she had to get to Kirara. Sango quickly moved from the wall to her bed. She had to get her suite on and fast. As Sango quickly glanced at him, she noticed he was watching her with emotionless eyes. She wanted to say something but she didn't know what.

"Um, Sesshomaru I have to go. Kirara is in trouble. She needs me."

Sesshomaru continued to look at her impassively as if what just transpired before never happened.

"Well, I'm going now. If you'd like to come you are welcome. If Kirara is in trouble, I'll probably need all the help I can get," she said playfully while putting the last trap in place on her suit.

Sesshomaru still just looked at her. If Sango didn't know better she would say the old Sesshomaru was with her, and the one she was kissing was long gone. Sango suddenly began to shiver. She didn't know why the sudden change, but she didn't want to stick around to see the aftermath. She felt if she stayed any longer Kirara wouldn't be the only one who needed saving. Sango started to reach for her sword when she heard his booming voice.

"Are you planning to use that on me?"

Sango was shocked. Hadn't he even heard a word she'd said?

"No, I have to use this in battle. Didn't you hear me when I said that I have to go help Kirara. You know… I don't even know why I'm explaining this. I have to go. She could be dead now. Apparently you have forgotten everything that has transpired here. So I'll do use both a favor, I'm leaving now, and when I get back I don't want to see you here." Sango was tired of him turning hot and cold. She had already been humiliated once, and she was not going for an encore. So, the best thing for the both of them she deduced was to go their separate was indefinitely.

After making such a blatant statement Sesshomaru grew livid. How dare she, a human order him. 'She will pay for her impertinence, and yet her fortitude is very

intriguing. 'Nonetheless, I am grateful for the abrupt interruption. I couldn't stop myself from wanting to be with this human woman. I'm sure I would have bedded her if not for that clamor. She must have bewitched me again. The conniving wench. This must cease now.'

"You will pay for your deception. How are you bewitching me, for your life ends tonight for such deceit," he stated roughly while coming closer to her once again.

"Bewitch you… please, don't you have some nerve. If it anyone has been bewitched here, it's me. With you around, I can't… "

Sango had to catch herself, for she didn't want to expose anything. She had just found these novel feelings for Sesshomaru, and she didn't know if she wanted to share them yet. She figured she had to be bewitched her self for wanting a man after he has tried to kill her on more than one occasion.

Look Sesshomaru, you were the one that came here unwelcomed and started talking about how you had come to kill me, but instead you wanted ….. well, I'm not totally sure, but I have an idea. And now you act as if nothing happened. Now you say you want to kill me again. Well Sesshomaru-sama that is just great! "

"Now that we are clear. Prepare to die!"

Suddenly Kirara came into the hut. She was a mess. She had blood everywhere. Sesshomaru sense the neko's blood and focused his attention on her for the time being.

"Kirara, you're alive!"

'Barely though,' Sango thought privately.

Oblivious to Sesshomaru's presence now, Sango ran to Kirara to see how badly she was hurt. Kirara mewed in pain.

"I've got to get you some medicine. Where are those herbs that Jinensi gave me for you." She stated worriedly while looking around the room.

"The life of that neko is the last thing you should be worried about exterminator. Why not let her pass to the Netherworld. Besides, that is where your destination beckons you."

Sango glowered at Sesshomaru as he made his threat.

"Well then demon, bring it on."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Before Sango knew it, she was dangling from Sesshomaru's massive size hand and squirming. Though, through this turmoil, it never done on Sango until now, why Sesshomaru truly wanted her dead. She had made assumptions privately as she recovered back at the fortress, but all of them were null and void. But this one made sense especially after witnessing his moot emotions from earlier. 'He wants me dead because he can't stand being attracted to me. It all makes sense now. Yes, it was just like with Kikiyo and Naraku. Naraku couldn't stand being attracted to Kikiyo because Onigumo's heart beat within him. That is why he tried to kill her so many times, and now Sesshomaru has adopted the same logic as Naraku. That is the only logical explanation. Why else would Sesshomaru go out of his way now and try to kill me after I'd already left the fortress. He thinks it is a sacrilege to his people to want to be with me. That would explain everything.'

Sesshomaru tightened his grip around Sango's neck when he saw that she was still trying to hold on. Sango's eyes were closed and tears ran down her now purplish-blue face. Sesshomaru smiled evilly in thinking his troubles with this human were about to be over. Though, as he kept looking at her face, it reminded him of someone; his mother used to cry like this whenever she and his father would get into arguments. She would cry so frighteningly that it appeared she was having trouble breathing. Looking at Sango struggle to breathe almost made him unnerved. Unaware to Sesshomaru, the more she struggled the more she sweated.

Since she bathed with jasmine soap and shampooed that evening, salt and jasmine made its way to his senses once again. On smelling it, Sesshomaru shook his head lightly as he knew what was happening. He struggled inwardly to keep his composure. But then he felt the ground shake beneath him rather significantly. It almost knocked him backwards. He ended up dropping Sango, and she fell to the ground in a coughing fit. She didn't even care that the ground was shaking. She figured it was another centipede demon because they were very common in those parts. Kirara mewed in the corner a little about the vibrations. Sesshomaru hated that killing this human had been compromised yet again.

The centipede demon crashed through the hut leaving Sango and Kirara below the rubble and Sesshomaru hovering in the sky.

Sango tried to hurry and find her sword through the rubble so she could fight. She found it, but then noticed that this was the kind of distraction she needed. She had to get away from Sesshomaru before he killed her. Sango found her sword and grabbed it. Luckily, she saw Kirara lying near her. She gingerly picked her up and started to crawl out unnoticed. Sesshomaru was now fighting the centipede. He thought it would have been simple, but he was wrong. Regrettably for him, this was a new breed of centipede that could grow back any limbs cut away almost instantly. Plus, if wounded too, it gave off a very strong and deadly miasma. Sango was almost near the forest when she looked back to see if she could really make her escape. As she had hoped, Sesshomaru was still fighting the centipedes- cutting of limbs and watching them with annoyance as they grew back instantaneously and emitted some ethereal miasma. Sango saw the coast was clear and began to run with Kirara strapped to her back. By now, Sesshomaru was now wholly back to his aloof demeanor. He saw the slayer running toward the forest and shouted towards her with fervent anger as he watched his prey escape from his grasps.

"Run while you can slayer, for I will run you until you drop."

Sango ran even faster at this. She hoped he didn't catch up with her, but she knew he could if he wanted to without any for thought. She looked over at her shoulder to see Sesshomaru still preoccupied with the centipede demons. There must have been twenty of them she imagined. She wondered then why Sesshomaru didn't just use Tokijin to slaughter them all in one stroke. She supposed that Sesshomaru probably thought they weren't worth the effort- 'pompous to the end.' She also deduced that those were what Kirara were fighting before she was injured.

She must have being running no less than ten minutes when she came across a horse. It was Yuri's horse that was left behind several weeks ago. What was it still doing here?' Sango thought. She didn't dwell on the notion long, for it was just what she needed to travel even faster. She jumped on the horse and took off. She hadn't rode horses a lot during her upbringing, but she was very grateful for those few lessons she did have. Sango couldn't help but to look behind her every minute. She was so terrified that Sesshomaru would catch up with her. So, she pushed the horse to its limit. Several hours later at dawn, Sango ordered the horse to stop in a field. Sango recognized the place. Jinensi house wasn't too far. She hadn't realized that they had gone that far, but she was glade either way. They rode a little more and just as Sango expected there was Jinesi's house. She hated to bother them so early in the morning. However, as Sango kept coming closer she saw that Jinesi and his mother were already up and working in the herb gardens. They saw her approach and wondered at first who she was. Sango got off the horse and walked closer to the duo.

"Excuse me, I don't know if you remember me or not but I am Kagome and Inuyasha's friend Sango," she inquired listlessly.

Jinensi instantly started to smile.

"Oh yes that is right I remember now, you're the demon slayer, Jinesi proclaimed"

Sango was happy they remembered.

"Yes, I am."

Sango suddenly felt dizzy and suddenly fell to the ground.

"Oh my," Jinesi's mother said. "I bet she has been traveling all night. Well, don't just stand there Jinesi go and get her, that neko of hers looks pretty bad too."

Sango woke up several hours later. She had no idea what happened. Jinesi's mom went to her side as she awakened.

"What happened to me?"

"Well, my guess is exhaustion."

"Where is Kirara?"

"Oh don't worry Jinensi is taking good care of her."

Sango felt at eased at this. She looked around at her surroundings. It was just as Kagome described. 'Nothing fancy but homey nonetheless and Jinesi's mom did look a bit like Baba Yaga.' Sango lied back down, for a headache was approaching fast.

"Are you hungry child? I've made some soup for you."

Sango slowly nodded.

"Look, I don't mean to be a burden. I just…"

Sango looked down and sighed.

"Well, you did come unannounced, but we can't worry about that now. I meant to ask. What are those markings on your neck?"

Sango didn't have any idea what she was talking about.

"Markings, well, what do they look like?"

"They look like someone tried to strangle you? Is that it child because if you are in some kind of trouble we don't needed it here."

"I umm…"

Sango didn't know what else to say. The old lady was right. She didn't want them to get hurt on account of her. Sesshomaru was a ruthless demon, and he would definitely kill anyone that got in his way.

Nonetheless, the old woman saw the inner turmoil that Sango was in.

"Look, I suppose, what is life without a little trouble here and there. You'll stay here until you and that neko are well, and I want hear another word about it."

Sango shook her head and smiled in concurrence.

"But I would like to know what you are running from. So if whatever it is comes this way, I'll know what Jinesi and I are up against. Sango looked down for she knew once the old lady heard that it was Sesshomaru who was after her, she would surely recant her offer.

"Well, do you know of Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru?"

The old woman's eyes bulged out.

"Yes, I know of that demon, don't tell me he is the one who put those markings on your neck because if he is, this is worse than I speculated."

Sango looked down and tears began to form fast.

"There there child, we will help in anyway we can."

Sango couldn't believe her ears. Without thinking she reached out for the old woman and hugged her.

"There is no need for this. I just hate to see you handle someone like that alone. Besides, I'm old. I've lived my life and Jinesi is capable of taking care of himself," the old lady said somberly.

Sango continued to hug her anyway. When she finally let go, Jinesi walked in with Kirara in his hands. Kirara already looked ten times better than she did last night.

"Oh Kirara, she is getting better. I can't thank you two enough for your hospitality."

The old woman however was trying to think of why Inuyasha's brother would want this child dead. 'Perhaps she tried to slay him. I mean she is a demon slayer. Though, she couldn't have been foolish enough to think she would win. I have to ask more questions.'

"Jinensi, why don't you go pick some more herbs for the neko."

Jinesi smiled and nodded. When he left, the old woman focused back on Sango.

"Now umm, Sango, right."

"Yes that's it."

"Ok, now why would Inuyasha's brother want you dead? If you don't mind me asking, although I think I have a right to know- harboring you here and all."

"Oh, you do." Sango looked out of the window and watched Jinesi pick herbs before she continued.

"I believe he wants be dead because we are attracted to each other. I think he thinks it is sacrilege to be involved with me."

The old woman's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. She thought back to when she was involved with a demon.

"I see child, I suppose if that demon is as pretentious and narrow-minded as I've heard, you are lucky to have made it out with just markings on your neck."

"Well yes, but that time was not the only time he's tried to kill me."

"Oh really, please explain."

So, Sango reiterated the entire story for her as the old lady sat in awe as each event between the Sesshomaru and herself transpired. After Sango finished, she sighed once more and looked back out of the window at Jinensi picking herbs.

"Good heavens child, that is quite a bit that has happened. And now that cold hearted demon wants you dead because of something that naturally happens from time to time. But I suppose, since his brother is a hanyou, he despises his father for mixing the blood. Is that right child?"

"Yes, that is the way Inuyasha and the others saw it," Sango said as she thought back to her friends. "What do you think I should do, obviously he can't be reasoned with?"

"I don't know child, matters like these have to resolve themselves with time."

'Great,' Sango inwardly thought, 'just what I needed to hear.'

--

Several miles away Sesshomaru cleaned his pelt off in the stream nearby. 'Vermin! Those wretched demons were harder to kill than I expected. Perhaps, I should have used Tokijin after all. The genetics of the centipedes have changed considerably since I've practiced on them with father. Either way, now I can kill that wench. Her scent is very apparent to me. I should be able to locate her by sun down. If she thinks she can insult me and live, her species is dafter than I've alleged.' Sesshomaru turned to leave the stream when he felt another vibration from the ground. 'Not again, these demons are becoming a great nuisance. Perhaps I will reach the slayer tomorrow for this is getting tiresome.'

**--**

Meanwhile, Sango ate her soup while dwelling on what to do next. She looked over at Kirara who was resting soundly in the corner on a blanket. Kirara was recovering very nicely. Sango began to ponder. 'By the look of it, I might be able to travel by morning. I'm just glade she wasn't hurt as badly as I had feared, but she is still pretty banged up. Those herbs that Jinensi has are really miraculous. Since she is a demon, her wounds should heal twice as fast with the herbs. Though she'll need rest for a week, and I can't stay here that long. It is only a matter of days… really hours before he catches up with me.' She sighed and got up from her mat and walked over to Kirara and rubbed her gently on her back. Sango had made a decision. Kirara perked up when she felt a tender and warm sensation caressing her.

"Awww you are awake, how are you feeling?"

Kirara mewed softly.

"I'm glade to see you are feeling a little better. I don't want you to get hurt anymore than you've already have. I'm going to see if you can stay with Jinensi and his mother."

Kirara sat up in protest.

"No Kirara, you know that Sesshomaru is after me. I don't want you to get in the way. Besides, it is me he wants. I've decided and that is my wishes."

Kirara pouted a little, but nodded in acceptance."

Besides, she was still too weak to argue.

When nightfall hit, Sango decided that this would be a good time to leave. She had been lucky that Sesshomaru had not come, but she wasn't going to press her luck by staying and endangering everyone there. She found some parchment paper and pen and wrote them a note. It simply stated how she had to leave because she didn't want to put them in any danger, and that she hoped it would be ok that Kirara recover there. She took extra time to say that Kirara wasn't a hassle to deal with and that she mainly always stayed to herself. She said she would be back in a few weeks for Kirara. Sango hated leaving like this, and she really hated leaving Kirara behind for someone else to care for. But she had no choice. This was the best thing for everyone. Even if Sesshomaru stopped hunting her, she had to play it safe and keep moving. After the note was written, she kissed Kirara goodbye and left out unnoticed by Jinensi and his mother. Once outside, she mounted the horse with her sword strapped to her back and headed into the precarious night.

Sesshomaru was as good as his word. He traveled steadfastly for Sango and his nose lead him to a small hut with herb gardens in the back that morning. As he sniffed the air, he could tell that the slayer was not there but was several hours ago. He decided that he would still pay this humble a bold a visit for they might know where she was.

Sesshomaru regally walked up to the hut and noticed there was no one there. He looked through the window inside and saw they where all in the gardens. He exited the hut and headed for the garden.

Kirara lay peacefully on a pillow watching the duo cultivate the ground for the herbs when suddenly she growled loudly. Jineji and his mother looked over at Kirara to see what was the matter. They saw that Kirara was looking at something in the distance.

The old woman gasped when she saw who it was. She was suddenly glade that the slayer had decided to take leave in the middle of the night. Sesshomaru stopped when he was sure the two could hear him.

"Where is the slayer?"

Jinesi's mom quickly spoke up.

"What slayer, I believe you've come to the wrong establishment?

"You presume to lie to me old woman? If she was not here, then why is her neko then?"

The old woman was stunned silent. She had not planned on that. Jinensi knew it was time for him to speak now.

"Don't mind my mother. Yes, Sango was here, but she isn't anymore, and we don't know which way she went."

"Don't lie to me you filthy half-breed."

"He isn't lying! She was here, now she's gone, and don't insult Jinensi! I would figure an august demon like yourself would have better manners.

"Do not temp fate old woman."

Jinesi's mom took a couple of steps back when she noticed that Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed upon saying this. She thought back to what Sango told her the day before about him hating the fact that he was attracted to her.

Sesshomaru knew they weren't lying so he eyed them carefully before turning around to continue his journey. He had not walked a yard before Jinesi's mother clamored to him.

"There is no irreverence in loving another that is unlike yourself."

Sesshomaru stopped at this and turned his head slightly toward them. 'The audacity!' Nonetheless, he figured the woman didn't have too many more days left so he would press on but not before making a declaration.

"Be content that I am feeling merciful presently."

He then turned and continued walking.

Sesshomaru deduced there was no real hurry to kill the girl. He rather liked the notion of this cat and mouse game. Perhaps he would not seek her out today. The closer he got, the more she would panic. 'That is right slayer, run and hide to your pathetic heart's content, but beware, for this Sesshomaru is coming for you.'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sango awakened with the sun warming her face. She shot up abruptly from the horse's back. She was only supposed to take a short nap on the way toward the village were Kohaku lived. She definitely wanted to get to Kohaku before Sesshomaru found him and tried to torture him in order to find her. She would get Kohaku and make him come with her. Sango looked around and still recognized where she was. Lucky for her, the horse hadn't moved hardly since she fell asleep. She stretched a bit and ordered the horse to keep moving.

After several days of travel, Sango was utterly exhausted. She hadn't eaten in days. She wondered how the horse was able to travel so long without food or water. Unknowingly to her, when she would fall asleep on the horse's back while traveling, the horse would find plants to nibble on and fresh water. So to Sango, they had been travel seemingly non stop to her brother's village. Finally, Sango saw cherry blossoms in the distant. The closer they came, they more cherry blossoms she saw. 'This must be it' Sango silently clamored.

Sango then saw a young girl underneath one of the trees and recognized her as Emi. Sango pulled the reigns on the horse to go a little faster. Once Sango was close enough to yell she did so.

"Emi!"

Emi turned around to see a fatigued Sango approaching her on horseback. When the horse came to a complete stop, Sango nearly slide off the side and landed on her knees. Luckily, Emi caught her before she completely fell.

"Sango what is the matter. You look like you've been awake for days."

Sango sighed deeply before answering.

"I nearly have Emi. Look, I have to see my brother, is he here?"

Emi's eyes teared up a bit upon being reminded of Kohaku.

"What is it Emi, is Kohaku ok," the panic was apparent in Sango's voice.

"Kohaku is very ill Sango. After he heard that you were at Sesshomaru's fortress he wanted to go and see you."

"But I told Kohaku that I didn't want him traveling by himself" Sango intervened.

"Yeah, he told me that," Emi said remembering Kohaku's bright chocolate eyes

the night before he fell ill.

"Well, what happened?"

Emi looked down at the ground before answering. Sango's noticed Emi's reluctance in telling her the situation.

"Well, he fell ill protecting me. You see, the day he was supposed to depart, there was an attack on the village. There were so many, Sango. Kohaku amazingly killed them all; however, the last demon came after me. Kohaku came to my rescue and was successful in defeating it but not before it bit Kohaku on the arm. It's poison seeped into his body and now….. well he's been fighting it for over month now." Emi couldn't hold herself together anymore and collapsed to her knees beside Sango. Sango couldn't believe it. She couldn't loose her brother, not when they'd just found each other again. 'No.'

"No, I will not let him die."

Sango mustered the rest of her strength and mounted the horse again and instructed Emi to get on to.

"Take me where he is Emi."

Emi hurriedly obliged. On arriving to the cottage that harbored Kohaku she felt and smelled sickness in the air. She quickly got off her horse and ran into the cottage. She noticed that Kohaku was resting uneasily on a mat that had several bowels of blood and leeches next to him. Sango gasped as she came closer to Kohaku restless body. She nearly gasped at what she saw. Kohaku was so pale. Hi lips were a purplish blue, and he was covered in sweat. She bent down to feel his body. He was extremely fervid. Sango looked behind her to see the rueful villagers coming in the cottage. Sango's eyes began to tear up. She turned around and looked at Kohaku. She let her hand rest on Kohaku's and squeezed it. She suddenly let out a wail that made Kohaku jerk in his restless sleep. Her entire body shivered in emotional distress.

"I can't lose you now Kohaku. We've just found one another. You can't die, you just can't. Please."

Through Sango's tears, her eyes fell on a bowel of leeches. Her sniffling started to slow down as an idea began to form in her mind. She knew how she could save Kohaku. She would offer her blood to him. Sango remembered that when she was a little girl her grandmother fell gravely ill by a poisonous insect. Her mother offered her blood as medicine, and the blood had to be from a family member. The blood worked but it worked very slowly. She didn't know how her brother would respond to her blood, but what other choice did she have? Emi already told her on the way to the cottage that all the medicine that they had in the village wasn't working. Sango quickly turned around and asked the villagers to get her a scarf, a knife, a pot of boiling hot water, and an empty bowel.

After retuning with the requested items the villagers sat by and watched in astonishment at what Sango was doing. Sango dipped the knife in the boiling water and put the knife next to her arm and gingerly slit it open. She quickly got the empty bowel and let her blood run into it. After the bowel was half way full she tied the scarf tightly around her arm to stop the bleeding. She then tilted Kohaku's head back, picked up the bowel of blood and then opened his mouth letting the blood flow gradually into his mouth. Kohaku coughed at first but then began to swallow. After the bowel was empty, Sango sat by quietly and watched in awe as the color in Kohaku's face turned pink. Sango cried and rejoice inwardly for she knew the blood had worked.

She had to admit she didn't think she would see results so soon, either way she was glade to see his prognosis was getting better. Most of the villagers had never seen this process done. They had only heard about it. Only the most dutiful and altruistic family members did such for another family member. It was considered an act of nobility. After a few hours of resting by Kohaku's side, Sango decided to get up and stretch her legs. It was then she noticed soup, dumplings, rice, sticky buns, and other goodies lying next to her. She didn't know how it got there, and she really didn't care. She was just happy to see it. So, she quickly devoured it. She knew she was still weak from giving blood.

Plus, it was amazing to Sango that she was able to survive giving blood on the account that the food before her was the only food she'd seen since Jinesi's house three days prior. After she finished the food, she then proceeded to get up and stretch her legs. Luckily for her, Emi had brought her some soup and other goodies to eat while she rested next Kohaku. Sango quietly left the cottage and went for a stroll near the cherry blossom trees. As she was walking in the moonlight night air, it suddenly hit her that Sesshomaru was still after her. 'My goodness, I forgot I was running away from him.

I suppose on seeing Kohaku near death I completely forgot about Sesshomaru hunting me down. I have to get out of here, but I can't leave Kohaku. His condition will not allow him to travel, though if he stays here, Sesshomaru will find him for sure. Oh God, what should I do?' As Sango slumped down by a cherry blossom tree and looked at her reflection in the pond. She noticed how her hair was mated to her face. She smelled like the forests and sweat. Her eyes had dark circles around them and her skin was devoid of life. On seeing her self in such physical turmoil and dwelling on the present predicament she was in, she began to sob openly. Sango had no idea of what to do.

She didn't know whether to keep running or just face Sesshomaru. 'If I left, I'll just have to keep on running until he gives up or catches me. But if I stay and face him like the strong and determined demon slayer I am, then there will be no regrets then. If I die fighting him, then I die with pride and honor. Yes, that is what I'll do. No more running. I will face that demon like any other demon I've ever fought. I know I'd probably lose, but I promise I will give him a fight for the ages.' On Coming to this conclusion, Sango wiped away her sobs and decided that she would find a hot spring and bathe. She head toward the village to seek out any female villagers that were still awake to hopefully obtain some soap and clothes from. Upon walking back to the village coincidently enough, Sango ran into Emi's grandmother Raymi who was sitting outside her cottage.

Child, what are you doing up so late. Surely you need your rest after what you did today. I must say, the villagers and I am proud to know a person with such a magnanimous character such as yourself."

Sango began to blush.

"I just did what I thought was best that is all. It was the only way to save him."

"Indeed it was child… indeed it was."

Raymi looked at Sango a little while longer before she responded again.

"So, you never answered my question. What are you doing up?"

"Oh, I just had to think some things over. Plus, I need to take a bath."

"Of course, I suppose I have a few garments and cleansing products for you in here.

Raymi went into the cottage and left Sango starring at the moon. Sango could hear Raymi in the back ground telling her "I hope you like jasmine soap. It the only kind I keep in here." Sango hardly noticed when she returned with clothing and bathing products.

She looked vehemently at Sango as she starred at the moon. She could tell that the young woman was thinking about someone, and she deduced that it wasn't Kohaku.

"If you don't mind me asking child, what are you thinking about?"

Sango was stunned at her abrupt questioned.

"Oh, I umm… well nothing really."

"Oh nothing is it. Alright then, I didn't mean to pry, but you know how we elders love to pry and stick out noses were it really doesn't belong."

Sango gave a soft chuckle at this before taking the clothes and soap and asking her where the nearest hot spring was. Raymi pointed her near the place she had come from, but all she had to do was keep further down. Raymi had explained that she couldn't miss it for it had a waterfall that could be seen from a far off distance if looking in the right area. Sango nodded her head at this and proceeded to the springs.

Meanwhile about an hour's journey away, Sesshomaru walked effortlessly through the forest wondering was he heading in the right direction. He had lost the slayer's scent two days earlier. He reprimanded himself for giving her leverage. He should have already found her, killed her, and been back at the fortress by now. Even though he liked this cat and mouse game, he was getting tired of it. He desired to be back at the fortress, but his indignation could not dismiss what Sango said to him back at her living establishment. In all honesty, Sesshomaru was intrigued by her fortitude in standing up to him, though he would never openly admit it to himself.

He then began to imagine how her silk robe slipped from her shoulders exposing more than enough to make him want to embrace her. Once he realized that he was pondering on the slayer, he quickly tried to demolish the memories, but was struck by the way her chocolate eyes widened as he approached her in her cottage. He had to admit, the way she shivered, and how he could see her pulse racing on her delicate throat was oh so enticing to his psyche. Sesshomaru realized that these memories were the things that transpired between him and the slayer when the beast within had taken over, at least that was what he told himself. This notion alone made him want to ripe out his own brain.

However, before he could get too carried away with self-mutilation he picked up a scent. He inhaled the scent deeply for he knew exactly what it was. The scent had always brought him comfort and peace upon smelling it. So, he headed east to be near the cherry blossoms. Once Sesshomaru was able to clearly see the cherry blossom trees, he forgot all about Sango and his inner turmoil in wanting her. As he came closer, he noticed that there was a village near by. He deduced that he would go ask the human villagers about the slayer in the morning, but for now he would rest by the cherry blossoms. Sesshomaru kept walking closer and closer to the cherry blossoms when he suddenly stopped in front of one that had a pond in front of it. He realized that something was proverbial. He began to sniff the air wildly when the scents hit him all at once. It was the slayer. His eyes began to flicker red as he was lured by her intoxicating scent.

Sango had finished bathing, but she thought she would sit in the spring for a while. She let her mind wonder on when Sesshomaru and she would face off. She knew she was no real battle of him, but it was her duty as a demon slayer to stand up to the taiyoukai. Sango then looked up at the moon and began to cry. She knew she would die once it was all said and done. He was much too powerful for her. She began to talk to her father.

' Father, I believe that I might be joining you soon. I see that Kohaku almost joined you and mother, but I could not let him come to you… not just yet. He has his entire life to live. I on the other hand have lived and seen enough.

I can be content with dying by the hands of Sesshomaru. I suppose I would want to die by the hands of someone that was more powerful than me instead of dying by the grasps of some inferior demon just because it got lucky. Father, I think I truly am content with this, and if things turned out like I think they might, I will see you and mother soon.' Sango gave a long sigh at this last thought to her father.

She then decided she would close her eyes just for a moment before she departed from the spring. She listened to the waterfall for it had a calming sound to her unnerved senses. She let her mind drift back to the night Sesshomaru was in her cottage. She took note that he could be gentle yet firm in a soft manner when he wanted to be; however, she knew _that_ Sesshomaru wasn't the one trying to kill her; it was the disdainful one. The one she saw ninety-nine percent of the time. She sighed once more and spoke out loud.

"Why must you kill me because you want to be with me Sesshomaru. How inane is that? There's no shame in it… not the way you think. Then again, I suppose we both should have some reservations toward it. It practically goes against everything you as a demon and I as a demon slayer stand for. "

"Clever observation slayer!"

Sango's eyes shot open. She looked around but saw nothing. She knew whose voice it was. Suddenly emerging from the trees was Sesshomaru. Sango looked on in horror as her worst fear had caught up with her. Sango took several fast deep breaths. She tried to slow it down but couldn't. The sight of him emerging from the trees gave her an uneasy thrill of corporeal debauchery and devastation. Sango hated the fact that she still found him attractive even though he had come to kill her. Sesshomaru stopped at the edge of the spring and starred. She wondered what was going through his mind. She wished now that she didn't take that moment she did to reflect on him before.

That way,she would have been back in Raymi's cottage or at least someone's, fully dressed and with her sword at arms reach. But now, she was bare and vulnerable. The only things standing between Sesshomaru and herself were water and opportunity. Sango slowly backed further into the spring. She ended up directly in front of the water fall. She wondered if she could get behind. She wanted to see if there was a cave or at least somewhere were she could hide- even though the thought of actually being able to hide from a trained killing machine was absurd at this particular time, especially since he had already spotted her.

Sesshomaru was lead by his senses to Sango's current location. Upon arriving and seeing her in the hot spring, Sesshomaru's senses kicked into overdrive. He heard her as she divulged to no one in particular about he himself coming to kill her. He deduced now upon seeing and smelling her intoxicating scent he could not kill her. He wanted to be with her intimately. That way, once he's had her, he would have gotten her out of his system and things would be as they should. Therefore, he stopped at the end of the spring watching as she inhaled and exhaled with rapid exaltations. This intrigued him more. He watched as she slowly moved further and further into the spring and then stopped in front of the water fall from the stream up above.

He assumed that she would probably try to loose him in the cave that was behind the waterfall. Unfortunately for her, he could see very well in the dark. Either way, he wouldn't need sight to find her anyway. Her scent was very apparent to him, and there was no way he would lose it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sango quickly went under the water and went to the other side of the water fall. She was right, there was a cave there. She couldn't tell how deep it was, but she knew she had to get out of the water and try to make a run for it. She knew she was supposed to face off with him like the strong warrior she was, but she didn't want to do it bare. Nonetheless, before Sango could even move to push herself up from the water, Sesshomaru appeared before her already standing by the entrance of the cave soak and wet. Sango blinked in disbelief. She didn't realize that he was that fast.

Either way, her planned was foiled, and she speculated that he knew it as well. She thought he would at least give her a second to prepare herself. Then Sango was ripped from her thoughts when she noticed that he was smiling. 'The bastard is smiling, the nerve. He is here to kill me, and now he wants to laugh about it because I am utterly defenseless. What a piece of work.'

"Well slayer, I've found you, and I see you've been placed in a rather precarious circumstance."

Sango sank deeper into the water to make sure her chest was completely submerged before she spoke.

"So, you've come to kill me have you. Isn't this getting a little redundant?

Sesshomaru made no hint of recognizing that she had spoken.

Well, don't just stand there with a stupid smirk, get it over with."

Sesshomaru stopped smiling.

"How presumptuous!"

He then titled his head to the side while inhaling very deeply and involuntarily let out a low growl that made Sango eyes waver. She didn't mean to star at him, but he looked different wet. He looked more alluring than ever. Sango tried to shake off the notion, but was then preoccupied with Sesshomaru taking of his clothes. Sango's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what he was doing. Sesshomaru watched her careful as he sensed the slayer's heart beat increase significantly.

"Do not be frighten…. yet."

She couldn't speak. She couldn't think. The only thing she could do was looked down. Sango knew there was no sense in running. He would catch her before she had time realize her plan had failed to succeed. She involuntarily let an inaudible whimper escape her lips. She looked up at him and nearly fainted. His eyes were glowing, and he had an ethereal aura emitting from his body.

Finally, Sesshomaru was standing before her with nothing on. Sango's face redden upon seeing this. She had to look away. So she turned her body to face the waterfall. She didn't understand why he was so keen on her now. 'The last time he saw me he had yelled from the top of his lungs he would run me until I dropped, and now, he wants my undergarments to drop so to speak .' She had to know what was going on here. She must know.

While still facing the waterfall she questioned him.

"Ssssesshomaru, what are you doing? I thought you wanted me dead? Eeeeither way I think I know the answer.

"Do you?" he said as he began to submerge his body in the water and walk toward her in a stalking manner.

Sango heart skipped a beat when she felt his presences slowly approaching. She took a gulp before continuing.

Yyyyou hate that you are attracted to me, are you not. You'd rather befriend Inuyasha than to be with me. So why are you doing this. Don't you see; it doesn't make sense."

"Humph, so you think you know me, is that it?"

Sango's confidence withered after his question.

Sesshomaru's eyes were hungry for her as he watched the way her hair fell to one side exposing the upper part of her shivering back.

"Wwwell," what am I suppose to think. You were trying to kill me."

"Humph," he began. He stopped directly behind Sango and put his arms around her waist and gingerly turned her around to face him making Sango gasp. She closed her eyes once she was fully facing him. She didn't want to see his face because she knew if she saw him, she would render herself to him wholeheartedly. Sesshomaru saw that her eyes were closed rather tightly. ' This will not do,' he thought. So, he lifted his hand and ran a clawed finger up and down on her right cheek hoping this would coax her into opening her eyes. Sango melted inwardly when she felt his light touch on her shivering face. She couldn't believe this was happening. It seemed more like a dream.

Sango sighed audibly for Sesshomaru to hear. He smiled because he knew his caresses were working. Sango leisurely opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru's vehemently gazing upon her with a sensual desire in his eyes. Sesshomaru then began to back Sango against the cave walls. Once there, he brought her up to eye level and then spoke gutturally.

"How is it that you provoke this Sesshomaru the way you do. Why is it that I feel differently with you? You rouse me like no other female has before. You steal the rage that this Sesshomaru lives by."

Sango was stunned silent again. The way he spoke made Sango's knees give slightly. His last statement echoed in her ears like a tune one can't forget. 'You steal the rage that this Sesshomaru lives by.'

Sango head was spinning. She felt lightheaded, but that phrase kept lingering in her head. Suddenly, she felt Sesshomaru open her legs underneath the water and felt him against her. She began to panic and said the first thing that came to mind.

"This rage Sesshomaru" she said in a whimpering voice. "Where does it come from?"

Sesshomaru held Sango even tighter, inhaled her scent once more and brought his lips to her ears a let out a guttural growl that sent her into oblivion before answering in a deep, soft, mellifluous voice.

"This rage you say… you want to know its origins?"

Sango slightly nodded her head as Sesshomaru moved so he could be face to face with her and in one breath answered.

"…. How should I know…… it comes in like the tide."

And with that, he entered her roughly. Sango let out a loud cry as the pain consumed her.

Sesshomaru didn't mean to be as rough as he was, but nature was calling, and he could not keep it abate any longer. Several euphoric minutes later both climaxed. Sesshomaru collapsed on Sango as she was trying to grasp what just happened.

Sesshomaru had no idea he would enjoy this human so much, and she was so responsive. He sensed that she was hesitant to lay with him but yet she still yielded. He was pleased by this. Mentally, he awed at how dithering she was.

He had to know why, So, he took a step back from her and addressed this.

" Tell me slayer, as you have proclaimed earlier, I have tried to kill you numerous times and yet…, you were willing to let me have you. I suppose in your defense, I did sense quite a bit of hesitation, but I also sensed that your desire for me emulated mines for you. Tell me slayer, where is the logic in that. Can you explain?"

Sango was astounded. She didn't have an answer. She was still on cloud nine. Though, the taunting ire in his voice made her topple off the cloud just then. His tone of voice was accusatory, and that put her on defense. She realized that he was turning the tables on her. He was remonstrating her for something he did. Something he provoked. But she soon came to reason with herself that she did want him. His touch, his skin, his eyes were all so enthralling to her. How could she refuse? Her body was usually so strong and dependable to her, but this time it betrayed her with vengeance. So, when it was all said and done, she really didn't have an answer to his question. Sango slowly brought her arms out of the water and wrapped herself with them. She must have looked all over the cave for an answer."

"Well…. can you?" he said tauntingly once more.

He wanted to tease and taunt Sango. That way, the disdainful side of himself would have some enjoyment out of bedding a human.

Sango gave up and answered.

"I can not."

Sango wondered what would happen next. She knew that he was toying with her, and she didn't appreciate it. She was on a brink of tears.

Sesshomaru watched her in interest. 'She must be reprimanding herself for yielding to me. As if I would have given her a choice if she refused. As a matter of fact I do believe the night is just beginning for the both of us, Sango,' he thought mischievously.

"Do you always display such an emotion after a rut? Humph… if so.. then you should save you tears until I am done with you."

Sango's eyes widened as she realized what he'd just said. Surely he would not have sex with her again that night. Sango's mouth opened in protest, but before she could, he slammed her roughly against the cave wall knocking the air out of her lungs. He kissed her roughly and forced her mouth open with his tongue as he entered her once more even rougher than the first time. Sango tried to struggle, but he had her pinned firmly against the wall. Before she knew it, her chest started to spasm from the climax that would ensue. She looked at him to see piercing red eyes staring at her. She closed her eyes tightly at the intensity of his scarlet gaze and dug her fingernails into his lower back, for she was on the brink of ecstasy. She could hear Sesshomaru's claws digging into the cave's mudded walls and her heartbeat was pounding in her ears.

Several moments later, in his last thrusts, Sesshomaru suddenly heard a soft human voice. It was a woman, and she was calling for Sango, but he kept up the last few movements with Sango. On Sango's behalf, she did not hear the voice, for she was too focused on the explosion that was happening within her depths. She was about to scream out when Sesshomaru placed a clawed hand over her mouth to muffle the bodily exaltation. Once the sensation dissipated, Sango began to hear the voice as well and realized it was Raymi.

"Oh no," she said low, but out of breath, "that is Raymi. I have to get out of here. I don't want her to find me … well like this," she proclaimed as she noticed that Sesshomaru's eyes were back to their natural hue of gold."

"You mean in the company of a demon."

Sango's face redden again.

"No, that isn't what I meant. I don't want her to see me naked with a man… well sort of. "

Sesshomaru cut his eyes at her.

Sango was about to move when she noticed that the area between her legs hurt immensely. She knew that her first time would hurt but he was merciless.

"Did you have to be so rough? I didn't think my first time would be so…animalistic…" she paused to look at Sesshomaru who caught her innuendo… "to the point were I could barely walk. My goodness Sesshomaru, throughout all these centuries, I would have thought with your behavior tonight that you'd never been with a woma…."

"Careful," was Sesshomaru's interjection.

She sensed a shift in Sesshomaru's aura once he said this. She looked at him hesitantly. When it was all said and done, Sesshomaru didn't care at all the predicament that he had placed her in with her peers nor the pain he had inflicted on her. He knew that she was a virgin. That made it more enjoyable in his eyes- the first to the domain if you will. He had accomplished what he sought after, and yet he still wanted more out of her.

Sango looked up at Sesshomaru to say more on the matter when she saw the way he looked at her. ' Oh no he can't be serious she thought inwardly. Does this guy ever get tired. Besides, we don't have time for such. Raymi was approaching.'

" Sess…, she started out but Sesshomaru covered her mouth with his hand again.

He wanted her to be quiet so the woman would come to her own conclusion that Sango was not here and move along. Once Sesshomaru could no longer sense her, he slowly took his hand from Sango's mouth and began to stare at her again. He wondered was it like this for his father. He wondered if he had to hide the fact at first that he had bedded a human woman and gave her his child. He'd made a vow to himself long ago that he would not end up like his father, and he would keep it even if his present situation resembled his father's. He himself would not yield to this human woman that he so enjoyed only a few moments earlier like his father's did with his up until the day he died.

On Sango's behalf, she was starting to get the creeps. ' Why does he keep staring at me.'

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I just find it comical that being with you presently is more fulfilling than I ever thought it would be. You, a human, this new feeling eludes me. Being with you now, conjures a yearning sensation that has been absent from my life for quite sometime. I despise you for bringing such human emotions to the surface which threatens my person that I've worked so strenuous to structuralize."

Sango, started to feel uncomfortable with Sesshomaru again, for the last statement he made seemingly made her present stay in the cave perilous.

"Sesshomaru, I know you think it is wrong for you to want to be with someone. Not just me, but anyone. Having a companion that you can speak freely and be intimate with is very significant in all living rational creatures."

"Yes, I agree, but don't you grasp what I am saying to you. Since I am a taiyoukai, being with you is sacrilege no matter how many angles it is belabored upon. I have established a life that doesn't include this, and I intend to keep it that way. Perhaps, I will just proclaim this as a negligible moment of weakness that I will rectify in my longevity of demon life. Like I said before, I have no need for a companion. If it were not for mating season, I would have been able to keep the beast within abate. Either way, I am finished with you."

Sango listened in utter silence. She didn't know how to respond to him. Though, her mind was working overtime. ' But he just said earlier that being with me was more fulfilling than he ever thought it would be. How could.. wait a second. He doesn't want to end up like his father. He doesn't want to bring any hanyou's into this world. He thinks he will suffer the same fate.'

Sesshomaru turned his attention to the water fall and starred as if he were talking to it and not Sango. Since Sango remained silent, he took this opportunity to continue.

"If you should become pregnant from tonight's… activities, I advise you to abort, or I will have to do it for you."

Sango couldn't believe it. 'He would kill his own child. Incredible!' she thought. What had she done? She had given herself to a monster. Then there was the way he said it. It was so nonchalant as if he had mentioned the weather instead of killing an unborn child. Sesshomaru finally looked at her and noticed the mortified look on her face.

"Humph, I know you didn't honestly think since we had intercourse, we were going to become life mates; because if you did, I gave your species too much credit. I acted on pure instincts. It is too bad that I will be able to forget what happen tonight because you were a tool that I used and now am discarding. You on the other hand , will think about tonight's events for the rest of your life. Yes, I am correct, am I not? You will dwell on the fact that you, a demon slayer, gave yourself to a demon lucidly. Oh, the turmoil you must be feeling."

Sango was beyond furious. She loathed the patronizing tone of his voice. Sesshomaru had done a complete one- eighty on her. She should have known that Sesshomaru would show his true non-emotional self sooner or later. Though, his words hurt her so badly. Therefore, Sango thought she would retort back just as he did.

"Oh, so that is the way it shall be. Humph, you are the one who gives yourself too much credit you arrogant bastard. I will be the one to forget you. You were the one who wanted me-pursued me. At least I had reservations about giving myself to you which I really didn't by the way. As forceful as you were, I could call it rape. And speaking of reservations, you on the other hand, had none, seeing as you claim to despise my kind. If anyone should be in inner turmoil, it is you. For even though I am demonslayer. I have compassion for all living creatures." Sango began to laugh to show that she was really willing to be just as hurtful and nonchalant about the situation as he was.

"And if I am not mistaken, there is the question of Rin – a human. Did you forget that? You protect her, you provide for her and most of all you love her, and you hate yourself for it. Yes, for _I_ am correct, am I not."

Sesshomaru eyes began to flicker red. He had heard enough from Sango to obliterate her in one strike. She must die. Her disrespect was too much to his person. He had to retaliate. Sango started to see Sesshomaru's demonic aura glowing off his body. She started to think that perhaps she went too far when she mentioned Rin. She knew she had to get out of there. But before she could move Sesshomaru had grabbed her around the then neck and instantly started to release his poisonous claws into her veins. He thought a death such as this was befitting. He watched as Sango squirmed in his hand while the poison consumed her dangling body. Sango's eyes rolled in the back of her head from the pain. She wanted to scream out but could not. All it took was less than a minute before Sango's lifeless body was hanging from Sesshomaru's wrist. Once he was satisfied she was dead, he let her body drop in the water. Sesshomaru's eyes turned back to their usual golden countenance. He looked down at Sango's naked body floating in the water.

"I was willing to spare you life, but you tempted fate and so here you lie."

Sesshomaru starred at her floating form a minute more before he got out of the water and started to put his drenched clothing on. He began to think once more on what had just happened.

'Humph, I suppose I killed her after all. I, Sesshomaru have no weakness now, for the slayer was wrong. I put up with Rin. I do not love her. It was she who followed me around. I could slay that child anytime without regard. Her life belongs to me.' He glanced back at Sango again. Even in death, Sesshomaru noticed how her face was beautiful. Suddenly he started to regret what he'd done, but then brushed it off. 'Nonsense, the human woman had this coming for some time. She chose her own fate by insulting me. Her fortitude got the better of her this time that is all. She deserved it; she was forgetting her inferiority. I merely reminded her of it.' He gave an evil grin.

He then finished getting dress and left the vicinity. Once Sesshomaru was deep in the forest, he began to become sluggish. He had used up so much energy over the last few weeks and especially tonight with rutting with the slayer, he was become very lethargic. So with sleep now on his mind, he decided to mount himself in a tree for rest. Once perched, he fell almost immediately asleep. Then, Tensegia started to pulsate. Coincidentally enough, Sesshomaru did not sense it for he was already deep in slumber. Therefore, Tensegia acted on it's own accord. It shot from its sheath on Sesshomaru's belt and headed for the village that Sesshomaru just left. It went straight to Sango and with an unforeseen force handling it, destroyed the adversaries from the netherworld and revived Sango.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 13**

Sango awakened very abruptly. She was breathing very heavily and looked around the cave as if to find answers. ' How can this be, I was dead. I am sure of it.' Suddenly something glowing in the corner of the cave caught her eye. It was Tensegia . It had stopped pulsating, but was now hovering in a corner in the cave. Sango was about to speak , but it suddenly shot out of the cave and out of sight. She knew exactly what it was. 'That was Sesshomaru's sword the, Tensegia.' It must have revived me. But where is Sesshomaru? That bastard, he actually killed me, and yet I am alive. Could it be that he sent the sword to revive me?'

Sango thought for a moment longer on her last thought, but deduced that that could not be true. 'The sword had to have acted on it's own accord, but why. I've never recall it doing that before, and I bet neither has Sesshomaru. I suppose I better stay clear of him from now on. Since he thinks that I am dead, he will not chase me anymore. My life can finally be back to normal. And that demon- humph, serves him right. Self-righteous bastard!' I hope he gets exactly what's coming to him, but Rin. Oh how could I leave her with him? I knew I should have taken her away when I had the chance. But I suppose I can't really go back for her, for Sesshomaru would kill be for sure, and I'm sure an encore of revitalization is highly unlikely. I suppose all I can do is just pray that she will be alright.'

With that thought, Sango slowly ducked under the water to get to the other side of the water fall where her clothes were. After she quickly realized that the sun was soon coming up. She jogged back. Upon arriving she wondered if Raymi was awake. She hoped she wasn't for she didn't feel like explaining herself to her. However, Raymi was awake. She was standing over a big boiling pot that smelled wonderful to Sango. Raymi suddenly turned around and saw Sango coming in the hut.

"Thank goodness child, you are alright. I was so worried. What happened to you last night."

Sango had already thought of what to say to Raymi on her whereabouts to ease the old woman's mind.

"Oh. It is silly really. I accidentally fell asleep in the cave that was behind the water fall. I'm sorry to have worried you so much."

"Oh, you are forgiven child, no harm came of you, so all is well."

"Speaking of well, how is Kohaku?"

" He is fine by the look of him." I believe he should make a full recovery in no time thanks to your altruistic motives yesterday."

Sango blushed at this.

"What are you doing up so early anyway. The sun is hardly up."

"Oh child, I always get up this early and start breakfast,t even when I was your age."

Sango had a nagging feeling that Raymi reminded her of someone, and then it hit her. It was Kaede. Sango missed the old woman dearly, but having Raymi around helped considerably when it came to a grandmother figure.

"Say child, what are you thinking about over there."

"Oh nothing really, just about how you remind me of someone I knew a while ago."

"Oh I do, do I?"

"Yes, she was just as wise and kind as you are."

Now this made Raymi blush a bit.

"Enough with this flatter child, would you go a fetch me some wood for the fire from the back of the hut.. It seems to be dying down a bit."

"Sure Raymi!"

In all honesty, Sango was very tired. She amazed herself by acting so refreshed in front of Raymi. Once Sango reached the pile of wood she bent over to pick it up but lost her balance and hit her head on it. When Sango finally came to, she saw that she was inside Raymi's hut again lying next to Kohaku. She tried to sit up, but her head ached immensely. Raymi then came in.

"Child you shouldn't try to sit up. You took a nasty bump to the head. Besides, it is almost dinner time. You've been asleep all day."

Sango started moaning at the pain, but tried to speak through the throbbing sensation.

"Did you say all day?"

"Yes, all day."

"Goodness!"

"But don't worry child, you'll feel better after you eat something and get another day's rest."

"Thank you Raymi, you are too kind."

"Don't mention it."

Just as Raymi predicted Sango was back on her feet after another day's rest. The bump on her head was hardly visible. Plus to Sango's delight, Kohaku was even beginning to wake up. Sango was right by his side when it happened. He had awakened slowly. The first thing he asked for was a drink of water. Raymi quickly fetched a cup of water and Sango helped Kohaku drink it. Sango knew that Kohaku was getting better, but she also knew he had a long way to go to fully recover, for the poison was in his body so long. After he drank the water, Kohaku began to speak.

"Sister, you are here."

"Yes Kohaku, I am, but save your strength, you shouldn't talk."

"No sister I must, for I had the strangest encounter with mother and father while I was sick. We were together in a place that I am certain was the afterlife. Oh, Sango it was wonderful. We reminisced about the past and the future. Then, they told me that my time was limited there, for I still had a life to live whence I came."

Kohaku began to cough.

"Kohaku you must save your strength."

"No Sango, I must say this."

Sango saw how determined he was to speak about the strange encounter with their parents so she let him continue.

"When it was time for me to come back and mother, father and I were saying our goodbyes, I could have sworn I saw you. You were walking aimlessly through the fog up ahead, and then suddenly, you were gone."

Sango's gasped inwardly and began to dwell on what Kohaku said. ' He must have seen my spirit where he was. Come to think of it. I do remember there being a thick fog where I was, but then the next thing I remember I was gasping for air in the cave again.'

"That is enough Kohaku, rest yourself." That recollection is very intriguing, and it is wonderful that you saw mother and father again."

"Yes, Sango, it was wonderful. I just wish they were here with us," he said weakly.

Sango looked down at Kohaku as he closed his eyes again and fell asleep. She walked outside for some fresh air; however, she found herself at the hot springs again. She had tried to forget every thing that happened that night along with the months prior to that dealing with Sesshomaru. But how could she. Those happenings had such an effect on her person. She wondered what she would do now that everything was back to normal. ' Normal' she thought. 'It almost seems as if that was a foreign concept until now. 'My life was so complicated, but now everything has seemingly come together for me. Kohaku is getting better, and Sesshomaru is out of my life, for he thinks I'm dead. So I don't have to worry about him. All I have to do is make sure we never cross paths again.' Right after Sango said it, she realized how hard that might be for she was a demon slayer, and her journeys took her everywhere. But she couldn't worry about that. She was a demon slayer and a courageous one at that. He would not run her life. She would live it to the fullest whether he found out she was alive or not. She would succeed in the thing he tried to disallow her- her life and the right to live it.

A week later….

Sesshomaru was back at his fortress signing papers when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter"

It was business as usual when Sesshomaru reached the fortress again.

-- flashback--

When he fell asleep on the branch outside of that village he felt rejuvenated when he awakened. Though, he did notice that Tensegia was glowing rather dimly. He'd wondered why, but concluded it was because it was trying to get him to go and revive the slayer. He jumped from the tree and gave the sword one more consideration before he continued his journey toward the west. He felt better in the notion that his troubles with the slayer were over, and now, he could get back to some normalcy. He wondered if Rin would ever find out what he did.

If she did, he knew she'd never forgive him, and then he would lose her. This notion upset him a great deal. Then, as if seeing lightening strike, he stopped dead in his tracks, as the slayer's words echoed in his head. 'And if I am not mistaken, you have Rin do you not – a human. Did you forget that? You protect her, you provide for her, and most of all, you love her, and you hate yourself for it. Yes, for I am right, am I not?"' He just couldn't get those accusations out of his mind. The demon slayer figured him out when it came to Rin, even before he had. What a perceptive creature she was.

'The slayer,' he thought 'she was right. I do love Rin. How could I have been so mislead in my preconceived notion. I've been a fool to think that I could keep this concept that is known as love abate. Rin has brought it to the surface whether I wanted it or not.' He contemplated all the times he risked his life to save hers. The times were so numerable that he rammed his fist in a near by tree just thinking about it. The internal battle had begun. Why had this not dunned on him before? Why had his anger erupted that night towards the slayer when she was only speaking the truth, which lead to her early demise? Was he that narrow-minded and self-righteous like the demon slayer said? He deduced he was.

Was is that he couldn't handle the truth? Was he afraid to yield to the concept of love, but most of al, falling in love with her? That was it. He had been so busy trying to belittle others for succumbing to love that he didn't recognize that he needed it just like them.' After all these unforeseen notions flabbergasted him, he gave a long huff, for he knew what this ensued.

"I have become weak," he declared out loud to no one in particular. I have become like father without even knowing it, and have been like him for a few years now because of Rin."

He slumped down by the tree and looked up at the skies for more mental analysis of the situation.

'Rin was the one that found the unguarded crevice in this Sesshomaru's blackened heart. But it is different with Rin. She is of no consequence to me. She is but an innocent child. She can not ruin me like that slayer can. That slayer could have had my child and created all kinds of mayhem. Yes, I did the right thing in killing her even if she did help me realize something that was obvious, right?" Sesshomaru's brow crinkled in uncertainty at his conclusion. He even started to turn around and head back to the village, but too much time had passed. The adversaries from the netherworld had claimed her. He was sure of it. He closed his eyes and let a deep sigh escape his lips.

"That is in the past now, I shall not dwell on it. What is done is done. This will not affect this Sesshomaru any further. I have no time for love and intimate companions. I will not yield."

--End flashback--

Before he said 'enter' he knew who was at the door. It was Rin. He could tell by the look in her eyes and the quickening of her heartbeat that she had something important to say.

"Yes Rin, what is it?"

"I had a horrible dream last night. It was about lady Sango. I dreamt that …she died. Oh Sesshomaru-sama, it was awful."

Sesshomaru felt some of his blood drain from his face when Rin divulged this.

"Rin it was just a nightmare, I'm sure the slayer is fine."

He hated lying to her, but he wasn't about to tell the child her dream was a reality.

He could see that Rin was really shaken up by this. Therefore, he ordered one of his servants to bring her some warm tea and for her to spend the day outside in the fresh air, hoping that she would forget about the dream. Once this was done, he felt a headache faintly beginning to emerge from his occipital lobe. 'Not again he thought. That was the fourth headache he had since he'd been back. He thought they would have subsided by now; it had been a week since he'd been at the fortress. He then wondered if it had anything to do with the slayer. 'Nonsense,' he reassured himself. He was perfectly fine, he just needed some fresh air like Rin. Thus, he went to the gardens near the section that was filled with cherry blossoms. He knew the scent, like always, would abate the pressure on his occipital lobe; however he was in for a rude awakening. Once he neared the pond, Sesshomaru sat underneath a cherry blossom tree and let his right arm rest on his outstretched right leg. He inhaled deeply as the clouds slowly rolled by above. He looked up to admire Mother Nature at her best. He closed his eyes only to see Sango's brown eyes staring at him. He opened his eyes quickly and sighed in a defeated manner.

'So, it has come to this,' he thought. 'That slayer has placed a great encumbrance upon me. Even in death, she manages to captivate this Sesshomaru. She has no merits for me to truly give her consideration, and yet she has she effected me so. I must admit to myself, that if I had to do it once again, I would not have killed her, especially if I'd known she'd have such an effect upon my person dead. This Sesshomaru has blood on his hands that he meant not to spill. Humph… is this what guilt feels like. I abhor it. Now, I must live with it.'

Sesshomaru took another deep breath a looked at falling cherry blossom that effortlessly landed in the pond nearby.

'If only I could have contained my anger. She truly has done what no other female has done to me, and yet I refuse to give her merits for doing so. I suppose I am a bit tenacious, or do I presume?"


	11. Chapter 11

Two months later.

In the east, Sango was watching Emi and Kohaku walk together near the stream she was oh too familiar with. She thought they made a handsome couple. She honestly hoped that Kohaku truly found happiness one day. What he went through with Naraku and almost dying again from a demon's venom, it was just too much for an up and coming young man to endure. As the minutes turned into hours, Sango decided that she would go for a walk herself and leave Kirara to guard the village. She went in the opposite direction of Emi and Kohaku.

She let her mind drift to the last past two months. She had really started her life over again. She had gone back to Jinensi home and fetched a now well Kirara who missed her terribly. She'd also been back to her own hut several times and was able to build another boomerang out of centipede bone. Since the demon slaying business was running slow, she had decided to go and visit Kohaku for a week or two to see how he was doing. And by the look of it, he was doing very well. As Sango came upon the forest, she suddenly became very nauseas. And ran to a nearby tree and disposed of her breakfast. After heaving for a few seconds more, she felt very dizzy and passed out. When she awakened she was back in Raymi's hut with Raymi dabbing her forehead with a cool cloth.

"Child you gave me quite a scare."

"How did I get back here," Sango asked while looking around the room.

"Emi and Kohaku found you lying on the ground by the forest. Kirara carried you back. From the look of it, Kohaku said you vomited, and around here, when a woman vomits in the morning that usually means one thing in particular.

Sango knew what she was hinting at.

"Oh, I can't be pregnant. I mean I haven't done anything in quite sometime.

"I see, well I could do a check myself to make sure that pregnancy isn't what we are dealing with."

"What, you can do it?"

"Why yes, didn't I tell you? I am a retired midwife."

"No, you neglected to divulge that."

"I see, no matter, just rest more while I go get the appropriate utensils."

"Ok," Sango said light-headedly and semi-worried.

Sango knew very well if she was pregnant who the father was, and what he thought about bringing such a child in the world. But the real question was how she could not have noticed. 'Oh my' she thought,' what if I really am pregnant. Sesshomaru would sniff me our for sure. How could I not have noticed? I mean sure, I did skip a couple of cycles, but I thought it was because of stress. I mean my stomach is practically the same size.'

Sango looked down at her stomach incredulously and poked at it softly. She knew she had to calm down for she might be worried for nothing. 'Then again, perhaps I am not pregnant and I just got sick from Raymi's food. Yeah sure, that could be it. Yeah, there is nothing to worry about.' Sango tried to see the silver lining on the cloud, even as Raymi was doing the procedure to see if she was pregnant. Once Raymi finished, she looked at Sango and smiled. Sango sighed in relief.

"Oh, so you mean I'm not pregnant, Sango said joyously.

"I suppose this might be bad news to you on account of your declaration just now.

Sango's smile dropped.

"You mean I am." The silver lining on that cloud Sango was envisioning expeditiously melted away and was replaced by thunderclouds.

"Well dear, these things do happen. There is no shame in it really, even though you aren't married, but I am willing to over look it if you tell me how this came about,"

Raymi said with a curious expression on her face.

Sango took a deep breath for she wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

"I will in time, but I can't now, you understand don't you?"

"Why yes child, I'm always prying into business that isn't any of my own. So don't fret. Like you said, in time."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

These nightmares that Sesshomaru were having were steadily growing worse. Ever since that day out in the gardens, he had been dreaming of the slayer. That first week, he dreamt he was taken back to that faithful night he killed Sango. He was standing in the cave seeing himself about to kill Sango, and he screamed out to himself to stop, but nothing came out. He tried to move, but he couldn't. He was forced to look on in horror as he killed her. Then, the next reoccurring nightmare starts at the point when he comes to the realization that he made a grave mistake in killing the slayer that night. Then, he starts running at full speed back to the cave, only to discover that her body is no longer there.

The next few weeks after, he dreamt he had finally taken a high ranking demoness for a mate, but she ended up rising up against him and turning his people from him. And now recently he started dreaming that he was an old demon withered and lonely. He saw himself standing before his people giving a speech, but could hear in the crowd how they whispered among themselves. Many divulging how he never gave them an heir to the western lands, and how it was such a shame he was going to die so lonely because of his judgment in not taken a mate when he had a chance.

Every dream to him was worst than the last and left him in a cold sweat when he awakened. His health was declining, he wasn't eating, and his servants were starting to get worried. They noticed that he was sleeping more and more. Considering he hardly ever slept at all. They'd wonder what happened to him. Though, some of the wise demons and demoness in his fortress hinted to one another that his health didn't start declining until the slayer left. He was at odds here. He wondered was his fate really to die lonely like he dreamed.

One morning as Sesshomaru was viewing some legal documents he heard a small knock. It was Rin.

"Enter!"

"Sesshomaru-sama, I don't really mean to bother you but…," She trailed off not knowing the right words to say.

Sesshomaru looked on impassively, though inwardly he was worried about what could have been bothering Rin.

"Yes, Rin you may continue."

"Well, it's just that I'm really worried about you. It isn't just me. It's the entire fortress. You haven't been eating. You sleep so much now. Rin just worries, that is all."

Sesshomaru knew she was right. However, he didn't want to confirm the child's fears.

"Rin, I am quite well. You need not worry yourself about my affairs."

"I can't help it Sesshomaru-sama, I lo….," Rin caught herself. She saw how one of Sesshomaru's eyebrows raised quite considerably on what she was about to say. Rin tried to quickly change the subject by mentioning something else she wanted to talk to him about.

"I umm, well. I've been thinking Sesshomaru-sama, if you are well enough, that it has been such a long time since we've been on a journey. I was thinking that perhaps master Jaken, you, and I could go visit the slayer. I've missed her terribly, and I would love to see her. Plus, being outdoors might have a positive effect on you, do you think Sesshomaru-sama," saying the last bit in a submissive posture.

Ever since Rin had the dream where Sango died, she wanted to go and see her, but knew she should wait awhile to request such, for she knew he didn't want him to think that she was trying to set him and the slayer up. She didn't know if he would think that or not, but she didn't want to risk it.

For a moment Sesshomaru just starred at Rin as if she'd said nothing, but then he responded.

"Humph, that is an interesting proposition Rin, Exactly how long have you wanted to ask me this very thing."

Rin was stunned silent. He was too perceptive she thought.

"Um well in all honesty Sesshomaru-sama, ever since I had that dream where she died."

"I see. Well... I think it is a fine idea. If it puts you at ease, we shall start the journey to see the slayer tomorrow."

Rin clamored loudly making his ears whence a bit. Rin was about to run up to Sesshomaru but thought the better of it. She knew how much he hated abrupt emotional and physical displays to his person. So Rin bowed, thanked him once more, and went of to prepare for the expedition. A smile danced on the corners of Sesshomaru's lips as his office's doors closed, but then frowned. For a moment, the child's suggestion seemed like an appropriate idea, until the fact dawned on him that he'd killed the slayer two months prior, and going to visit her would be done in vain. Inwardly, he planned. ' Yes , I will take this expedition to the slayers home in the east, avoiding the village were her brother lives and where I killed her. Once we get to the slayer's home, Rin will see that she is not there and has not been there for quite some time. She will undoubtedly cry, but in time she will get over not seeing the slayer this journey. After awhile, she will forget her-unlike me- who is seemingly destined to remember the slayer for the rest of his being. Yes, that is exactly what I shall do.'

Sango woke up in a cold sweat. The pregnancy so far for her was a breeze except for the night terrors. She'd start dreaming that Sesshomaru found out that she was pregnant and came to kill her and the unborn child. Every time he would almost administer the finally blow to end her life, she would wake up in a cold sweat. She knew what was happening. She was so worried that Sesshomaru would find her and that reflected in her dreams. She looked out of the window and saw the sun was barely up, but she knew who was up. Raymi was in the next room preparing breakfast. She slowly rose and prepared for the day.

When the afternoon arrived in the village, Sango and Kohaku decided they would go for a walk under the cherry blossom trees. For some reason unknown to Sango, she would feel instantly calm when she smelt the scent. Either way, she was just grateful for a time she could forget her problems. As Kohaku sat across Sango, he looked at her while tossing his head side to side. Sango noticed and saw he looked as though he wanted to ask her something.

"What is it Kohaku?"

"You promise you won't get mad."

"Oh Kohaku you could never make me mad, perhaps disappointed but never mad."

"Well ok, I was wondering. I mean… you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but do you mind telling me who the father is. I mean if you want; you don't have to," he said while blushing and turning his head upward to look at the sky.

Sango smiled. Sure she wasn't exactly ok with discussing the father of her child, but he was her flesh and blood. He did have a right to know who his nephew' or niece's father's was.

"Well, just know that I didn't plan this; I was bewitched if you asked me, but it is …  
Sango paused when she saw that Kohaku was hanging on her ever word.

"Sesshomaru, the ruler of the Western lands, you remember him right?"

"No way sister, really?

"Way ! Are you upset with me Kohaku?"

"No sister not at all, even though he is a demon that claimed to hate humans which is I suppose null and void now. On the other hand, he has spared my life on more than one occasion, and he helped you find me. I've slain many demons in my young life, but none seem to compare to him by a long shot."

'If only he knew; he wouldn't be so quick to null and void,' Sango contemplated.

"Well, does he know? Is he coming any day now to see you and his heir to the Western lands as you say?"

" No, actually he doesn't know, and I plan to keep it that way for as long as I can."

"But sister why would…"

"Kohaku, I am doing what _I _think is best here, You will trust _my_ judgments want you Kohaku?"

Kohaku's head slumped in guilt. He, having been forgiven by her after what he did, how could he even question her? He knew she was really doing what she thought best.

Sango didn't want to tell Kohaku the rest of the situation. He'd been through enough. Why burden him. Matter of fact, she deduced she would leave at the end of the week and go back to her hut in the other part of the eastern lands. For if Sesshomaru did find her, he wouldn't even think about slaying Kohaku, just to get to her.


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile back in the west, Sesshomaru was moving at a rather slower than usual pace. Rin noticed but didn't dare make any commentary upon the matter. She knew he wasn't as healthy as he proclaimed to be. She almost wished she hadn't suggested going to see the slayer, for the journey itself might be too much for him.

"Rin, what ails you?"

Both Rin and Jaken stopped in their tracks. They looked at each other upon arriving at the same conclusion. His voice had changed a bit. It sounded weaker than before. Rin decided to cast his fears away, so he wouldn't be troubled.

"Oh nothing Sesshomaru-sama, I was just thinking about the slayer is all. I just can't wait to see her. I wonder has she changed at all."

"Humph," he knew it was a lie, but a rather conceivable one, he commended her secretly for her craftiness.

Jaken thought he would say something as well, but not to Sesshomaru.

"Rin, would you stop giving off such an inquisitive aura. Milord doesn't have time to entertain your idealism and whims. So don't be a bother. Besides, I 'm sure that demon slayer is in good health. Her kind always finds a way to survive one despicable way or another."

"Yes master Jaken," she replied somberly as she put her head down.

With that, Jaken mentally gave himself a pat on the back, but suddenly regretted it when Sesshomaru turned around and gave him a deadly glare. Jaken gulped hard and distanced himself from Sesshomaru quite significantly. He didn't want a knot upside his head. His head was just getting over the last one he had for being away so long taking care of his mother in her ailment.

As the journey continued, Sesshomaru and his wards had been walking four days already with their scheduled rests and camping at night of course. He knew with good calculations that if he kept this steady pace, he would get to slayer's undoubtedly abandoned house in another two days. That would be just enough time for him to think of an excuse to suede an upset Rin into trying to forget the slayer. He knew how much the slayer meant to her and now to him as well. He also missed her presences and that delectable scent of hers, but what was done was done. He could not turn back the hands of fate once they've been set in motion.

His heart was heavy with ruefulness, and that was why he was slowly loosing his health. He even tried to make peace with himself by going back to the cave to see if her body was indeed still there like in the dream. Then, perhaps burying the slayer in that village she grew up in if the villagers knew she died and hadn't already done it, but he couldn't. He didn't know if he would be able to see her in such a display. He would only relive that terrible night, as if his dreams weren't doing a fine job at that. Sesshomaru sighed. He stopped letting his wards know it was time for a scheduled stop.

________________________________________________

Sango walked into her hut, and all was as she had left it nearly two weeks ago. She noticed things were a bit dusty. So, she immediately started to clean up. She started to think about how Raymi gave her medicine to take every day for the child growing steadily in her womb, and also told her to lay off demon slaying until after the birth. Sango didn't know if she could do that. Surely she could still be a little active with demon slaying until her second trimester. She then wondered how big she would get.

She knew that her mother didn't get big at all when she was pregnant with Kohaku, but then again, Sango contemplated this child is the child of a taiyoukai. So, she didn't really know what to expect. She'd just hoped that she didn't have any novel difficulties with caring such a child. Just then she felt the countenance in her stomach trying to move upward. She quickly ran passed Kirara and barely made it outside. Kirara watched on in amazement and concern. After Sango was done, she decided that she better go by the stream in the forest to freshen up a bit. So, she beckoned Kirara to come along. After Sango drank hand fills of water, her body started to relax. She started to pat Kirara on the back which was pleasing to the cat. Sango looked around and realized, she and Sesshomaru had their first encounter there after the battle with Naraku.

She remembered how he just starred at her as if wanting to say something, but lacking the capacity to. She marveled at how subtle she was thinking about the man that killed her. Sango then thought back to the night in the cave. Perhaps she did go too far in mentioning Rin, she thought. 'He obviously has reservations about the situation with her. Perhaps he was not willing to admit it to himself just yet, and then there I go throwing it in his face as humor. I suppose if I were in his position perhaps I would have let my anger get the better of me too. Wait a second am I defending that bastard.' A small voice within said 'yes, you must, for he did not mean it.' Sango looked around the forest to make sure there was no one else there other than her and Kirara who could have spoken just then. She was starting to think she was going daft.

"Come on Kirara, we're going back to the hut, I think I'm losing my mind out here." she half joked but looked around one more time to ease her natural questioning manner.

Later that night after Sango had taken the medicine, for she always takes it the night before the start of a new, she laid on her mat contemplating what happened in the forest earlier that day. She knew she distinctly heard another person's voice. 'Could I have just conjured up another person's voice. I've always heard that pregnant women's hormones can be a real pest during this time. Yeah, perhaps that was it, just my hormones acting up. Hopefully, that was the only strange thing that I'll have to deal with, she thought. With that thought lingering in her mind, she soundly drifted off the sleep.

When Sango opened her eyes, she was back at the fortress in what appeared to be an office. She recognized the place right away, but wondered how she got there. She looked around a bit more when her eyes landed on doors that appeared to separate Sesshomaru's office from a garden. She gingerly looked around once more and started to move toward the doors. Besides, a strong aura was beckoning her to go that way. Once in the garden, she had not been walking a minute when she spotted Sesshomaru sitting under a cherry blossom tree. He then said " slayer" and then closed his eyes." This was very confusing to Sango when she found herself looking at her own self approaching Sesshomaru from his right side. Sango thought this looked very familiar, and then it hit her.

This was when she was about to tell him that she was leaving the fortress. But why would she be here she thought. Sango watched on in awe as she watched herself and Sesshomaru share discourse. Sango walked up to Sesshomaru's side and then to her own and noticed that she nor Sesshomaru could see her.

"Sesshomaru nor I can see me standing here," she said aloud as she stopped directly beside Sesshomaru while looking at him talk to herself. But then she noticed how the wind picked up and how Sesshomaru's aura changed. She saw how he started to breath in deeply. Sango even smelled what he smelled. It was her scent. 'Sesshomaru is breathing in my scent. I can see him literally changing before my eyes. This is what happened that day. He was distracted by my scent. That was why he got all eccentric on me.' Then suddenly everything went black and then turned bright again. Sango covered her eyes to block the flash of light.

When the light dissipated, she saw she was still in the garden. This time, she was standing right over a sitting Sesshomaru who was gazing at the sky. She opened her mouth to speak but could not. Then she started to hear his voice. Sango looked down to see if he was talking, but his mouth was not moving. 'What is going on here?' She then started to here Sesshomaru's voice more clearly. So, she just sat next to him and listened. What other choice did she have she thought. She listened as Sesshomaru dwelled on the mistake he had made in killing her, and how if he had to do it all over again he would not have done it.

Sango eyes widened as she continued to listen to his ruefulness, and how he was deeply affected by her. Sango knew what Sesshomaru was saying, but dare she jump to conclusions. If she didn't know better, he was falling in love with her. Even though he had not said it in is thinking, Sango could feel the aura emitting from him while he thought of her. It was the same aura that Inuyasha used to give off when Kagome was around. How could he love me, we don't even really know each other, and yet. If I heard him say it right this instant, I believe I would say it back despite what happened. But how can this be. Only soul mates have such a connection.'

That was it, but before Sango could deduce anymore she saw the bright flashing light again. Sango shot up from her mat. She looked around and saw that she was in her hut still in bed. 'It was a dream. It was all a dream, but it was so real. How could anything that real have been a dream. I went back to something that actually happened, at least the first time anyway,' she thought.

"What is happening to me," she blurted out which made Kirara mew inquisitively. Those dreams… I mean… why dream about him in such a subtle manner now. Could it be because of the pregnancy? What if it is a sign that he is on his way? Then again, he thinks I'm dead no doubt, so he wouldn't." Reaching this conclusion made Sango fill better all the while Kirara looked on wondering what concerned her mistress so much. Kirara had already known that Sango was pregnant, and that she wanted to help her out even more than she already did. She didn't want anything to happen to Sango or Kohaku for just as they needed her, she needed them just as much.

Jaken looked on tiresomely at Sesshomaru's back wondering when the journey would end. Jaken really didn't mind traveling, but he did mind traveling at a leisure rate. He knew that Sesshomaru was failing in health. So, he didn't know why Sesshomaru agreed to go on this inane outing. Jaken thought back to Rin. He knew that Sesshomaru had an unspoken but understood fondness of Rin, and that anything that could be done to please her within reason would be done without hesitation. That is why he blamed Rin for this trip. Nonetheless, he couldn't stay mad at her, for the child gave off a certain air that was one of peace and innocence, and even Jaken admitted inwardly that she was annoying but her company had been essential now. Rin, on the other hand, started to hum silently a song that her mother taught her. She really didn't know the words, but she knew the tune very well. She was careful not to hum too loudly to disturb Sesshomaru, for she knew his ears were very acute in matters such as that. She looked over at Jaken to see him silently muttering something under his breath.

Then she looked up at Sesshomaru who was looking wearisome as the journey continued- not from his failing health but his eyes looked wearisome like he was dreading something. Rin wondered what was really going on with him. Why had he stopped eating, why was he sleeping more and more, and why did he agree to go on this journey when he knew that he was too weak to go. All these questions ran through Rin's mind. She figured if he hadn't went to see her, surely Sesshomaru could have sent a honorable servant to fetch Sango and brought her to the fortress. She wondered why did he not think of this idea instead of concurring to hers. Rin kept humming that way, she knew that Sesshomaru would not sense a change in her demeanor like he's done in the past.

Sesshomaru noticed that his legs were getting heavier. He dreaded going to the slayer's hut. He didn't want to see any tangible belongs of hers. Just thinking about it alone made his heart ache. If only he could have contained himself. If only he would not have been so narrow-minded. He sees now that all the notions about love and companionship he harbored were farces. He didn't know that he would wither away on account of Sango. He didn't know being exposed to this human woman would have such an impact on his demon life- with just having one, one on one experience with her would want him wanting that daily. He didn't know he would crave for her body, her essence, her voice, her touch, and most of all her love that he didn't know he needed until it was too late. He suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful morning, but Sesshomaru didn't notice for his eyes were lethargic.

He looked up to contemplate on his mother and father. He still pities his mother for her need of companionship for his father, but he now pitied himself as well. 'Mother, I've tried so hard to disconnect myself from those human emotions of companionship and love you so harbored for father, and yet I've failed. Father, I have also overcome leaps and bounds to avoid your mistakes and yet I have failed. This Sesshomaru will not take defeat easily. Even though I seemingly might die from what I've done to that human, and I have sentiments upon the matter, I will not openly confess such dishonorable emotions aloud, for this demon can not live with himself if the notion was ever revealed. Therefore, I shall die with contempt for my sins. I can not be like you once again father. I will succeed in that alone before my demise. You flaunted your love and need for Inuyasha's mother Izayoi; I will not. I would rather become decadent inside and out than to repeat your deeds. That I will take to the grave.


	13. Chapter 13

Rin and Jaken looked at each other and then back at Sesshomaru. They'd wondered what the hold up was. Even though they were used to Sesshomaru making sudden stops, this stop in particular had them both worried. Nonetheless, they did not dare speak out their concerns, for they feared being reprimanded. As Sesshomaru was about to continue walking, he suddenly felt the wind blow, and a familiar scent assaulted his senses. He jolted where he stood for the scents were impossible for him to smell. To him, it was the scent of him and the other was of the slayer. 'It can not be' he demanded inwardly. Perhaps all is not as it appears. He tried then to analyze the first scent he smelled, for it was as though it was his brother's. It was a scent of a half demon but with Inutashio's blood running through it's veins. As he sniffed harder, he realized it was not his brother at all. 'If not Inuyasha then who,' he thought. Then the scent of jasmine lingered upon him. 'It can not be… the slayer's. Perhaps it is some kin of sort with a similar scent.' He thought and then spoke aloud.

"What matter is this?"

"Excuse me milord, you said something?" Jaken squawked out.

"I was not speaking to you," Sesshomaru stated flatly.

"Come," he said silently but demandingly"

Rin and Jaken looked at each other again and sighed and continued behind Sesshomaru all the while wondering what he was referring to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango had gotten up bright and early that morning. She had quite a bit of laundry to do. Therefore, she put a bag full of laundry on Kirara back and headed toward the stream not too far from her home. She hated doing laundry, but she had to. If Raymi saw her doing domestic work to such a degree as she was, she would surely be reprimanded by the old woman. Raymi had insisted that she send a nurse to live with Sango until she delivered and a little while afterwards as well. Sango hurriedly declined, even though Raymi tried to explain that carrying a child was no picnic and problems arise with the drop of a coin, whatever that meant she thought. Sango knew her body. She knew she wouldn't over exert herself like Raymi was talking about, though she wasn't sure. However, she was sure that she didn't want anyone staying with her and waiting on her hand and foot like she was some sort of invalid. She just couldn't fathom the thought of such.

Sango worked hard for several hours until she heard her stomach begin to growl.

"Kirara, why don't you stay here and guard the clothes until I get back, I will not be long I promise."

Kirara mewed and happily obliged. Once Sango retuned about thirty minutes later, she told Kirara that she had left some food by the stove for her. She would have brought it, but she found some more clothes that needed to be washed, so she couldn't carry both. Kirara mewed in understanding, but reluctantly left Sango alone. Kirara figured the sooner she left, the sooner she could be back to watch over Sango.

Sango watched Kirara run off toward the hut and deduced that she must have been really hungry. Sango sighed and kept washing her clothes. About five minutes into washing she felt a demonic presences slowly approaching from about thirty feet in front of her. She couldn't see that well for bushes were very thick and heavy in that area. She decided to confront whatever the demon was head on. She figured she might be pregnant, but she could still put up a worthy fight. She suddenly saw the bushes move but then stop. This reminded her when she saw Sesshomaru this way with Rin and that imp. She wondered could it be him. She started to shake in anticipation of who the demonic aura could belong too. As a few more seconds passed by, there was still no movement from the bushes.

And then suddenly, she felt the demonic aura, as if it was never there. Sango began to stand up when she then heard more noise coming from the bushes, but there was a minute demonic aura this time. Then, she heard voices as if two people were arguing. Then she saw them.

"No, Sesshomaru-sama went this way, I'm sure of it."

"Well, master Jaken if he did, then where is he, I don't see him."

Sango's eyes widened. Did they just say Sesshomaru. Sango felt her heat skip a beat.

Rin finally moved the last branch out of the way to see Sango standing at a nearby stream starring at her.

"Oh lady Sango, how are you, she said as she started to run full speed toward Sango.

Sango was a bit taken back. She was glade to see her, but she looked hesitantly around before she kneeled down and hugged Rin with all a surrogate mother could.

"I'm so glade we finally found you. We have been traveling many days to get here. Sesshomaru-sama was kind enough to bring us here. But now that we are here, I don't know where he's gone off to. I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later."

Sango had a delayed response to Rin for she was still looking around nervously.

"Uuuuuh, well I am glade too, that you've come to see me. I've missed you so much, she said hurriedly. "You sure you don't know where Sesshomaru is?"

"Yeah, I suppose, he was right in front of us a few minutes ago, and then he just disappeared."

Sango inwardly concluded that it was his demonic aura that she sensed earlier then, but why did he disappear then? 'Perhaps he was surprised to see me alive, but why venture all this way thinking I was dead.' Then it hit Sango, 'he probably made the journey to appease Rin, and once I wasn't here, he would have made up some lame excuse to comfort the child do to my absence; that conniving, sneaky bastard. I should have known. Well, I'm glade he was spooked off. Serves him right! He should have run off with his tail between his legs after what he has done to me and still doing to me.' Rin looked at Sango who was still in a pensive state.

"Lady Sango, are you alright? Rin asked apprehensively.

"Oh yes, Rin, I am alright. Matter of fact why don't you come to my home, and I'll fix you some lunch. Would you like that?"

"Sounds good," Rin said while smacking her lips together. "Does that sound good to you master Jaken?"

Jaken just rolled his eyes and wondered when Sesshomaru was coming back, so he could put a stop to this nonsense. When Jaken didn't answer Sango replied.

"Oh sure it is, or else he could stay here and finish washing my clothes." Jaken suddenly looked over at the pile of clothes waiting to be washed lying by the stream. He gasped inwardly and started to mutely follow Rin and Sango with a look of disgust on his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

On Sesshomaru's behalf, he just had to figure out who the scents belonged to. He unknowingly picked up his pace leaving Rin and Jaken to taper off behind in the distance. The scents were coming from up ahead beyond the thicket. He took a deep breath and noticed he was closing in on them. Since he was failing in health, a lot of scents were mixing with others. Therefore, he thought this was one of those occasions were his senses were deceiving him. As he went through the thicket, he started to see a stream vaguely and a human figure starting to come into sight.

The closer he moved the closer the face was revealed, until he saw who the person was and nearly fell to his knees. "Slayer," he whispered out unbelievingly. She was looking directly at him, but he could tell that she could not see him, for her eyes scanned the thicket just like she did before when he was hidden in them. Impossible he thought, he killed her, how was she alive. Perhaps it is not her, but a kin like he concluded earlier. Sesshomaru sniffed harder and came to an abrupt realization that it was not only the slayer with her jasmine scent embracing his senses, but she was pregnant with what appeared to be his child. Sesshomaru could not think straight. His head was beginning to throb. He didn't know if he could continue to stand, so he disappeared and took refuge in a place not too far away to contemplate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Sango was entertaining her guest the best way she knew possible, she suddenly realized that she had forgotten her clothes. She meant to send Kirara to go and retrieve them earlier, but she had forgotten. She would have sent Kirara now, but Kirara was off collecting some fire wood for the rest of the week. She knew that Sesshomaru might be lurking by, and she definitely didn't want to cross paths with him. But she had to. She couldn't wait for Kirara because she wouldn't be back for quite some time considering the feline just left. She sighed heavily and got up.

"Where are you going lady Sango?"

"I have to go and get the rest of my clothes that I left by the stream. It is getting late, and I don't want some wild animal walking off with my unmentionables.

Rin started to laugh.

"Why don't I come with you lady Sango?"

"Oh no Rin, you all have been traveling for a long time. I'm sure you are bushed. Why don't you get ready for bed. Here, this is one of my shirts you can wear if you want."

Rin eyes grew big. She truly was the mother she never really got to know.

"Thank you, lady Sango."

Sango turned to leave when she saw Jaken eyeing her careful. So she decided to poke fun at him.

"Hey imp, I'm counting on you to watch Rin."

"How dare you human. You better mind your tongue and be thankful that milord isn't here to hear you talk in such a way toward his faithful and honorable ward."

Sango rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just keep an eye on her," she stated as she walked out the hut.

Sango walked toward the stream on pins and needles. She knew there was a strong possibility that he was watching her every move. Sango took several deep breaths as she finally stumbled upon the place she had been washing her clothes earlier. She gathered them very quickly when she heard something coming from the bushes. She thought it was him, but she was wrong for Kirara jumped out with a mouth full of branches. She placed them down and mewed her concern.

"Oh Kirara thank the heavens it is you." she said as tears rolled down her cheek. She continued in whimpering huffs. I thought you were Sesshomaru, Kirara. I thought it was him coming to kill me again. I just can't live like this." She began to sob uncontrollably on her dirty clothes. Kirara transformed into her miniature self and went over to comfort Sango.

"Kirara, I just wished I would have died that night we were searching out his fortress. If I would have though, then what would have become of Kohaku? I couldn't just leave him to fend for himself in this cruel world. He needs me." Sango stopped crying and realized how selfish she was for wanting to die knowing that her brother still needed looking after, but can one blame her. She was pregnant by a demon that had already killed her once and now wants to seemingly finish the job.

"Kirara lets get back ok. I don't want to be out here another minute."

Kirara nodded her head, transformed, and went to pick up the fire wood. She went toward Sango and motioned for her to get on her back which Sango happily obliged.

Later that night, Sango lied restless on her mat. Her mind was overwhelmed with notions of Sesshomaru being back, not to mention his wards presently in her hut. She figured, he will undoubtedly come looking for them, but her best guess was he already knew exactly where they where. She contemplated on how'd her life become such a mess.

She'd never know love of another, especially if she was about to have a hanyou and trying to out run a deranged taiyouaki. Who would want her if she lived through Sesshomaru's fury again and still had the baby? Sango began to cry again at her dilemma. She just didn't know who to turn to or what to do. She had never been so confused in her life. Nonetheless, as Sango kept crying she soon fell off into a much needed sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Sesshomaru sat beneath a tree and put his head against it. He closed his eyes and started to dwell upon the strange hand that fate had dealt him. 'How is she still alive? I watched her die, and yet she was right before my very eyes still breathing and looking at me with those… startling chocolate eyes of hers and carrying my child nonetheless. So, she will have a half breed. The thought alone is repulsive, and yet I can't think of a better person to bare me a child. Oh how I loath the fact that I've been exposed to such weak human emotions. The fact that I have succumb to them is unfathomable. It is as if, this is father's doing. I bet he is rolling over in his grave full of joviality at his oldest son's present stance in life.'

Sesshomaru slammed his fist in the ground and left a three foot deep whole. He didn't want to have a hanyou for a child. He'd seen how rough Inuyasha had it growing up even though he didn't make it any easier on the half breed. The fact was that the world didn't accept half breeds, and he didn't know if he could either. And then there was the notion of having a human -being the mother of the child to begin with. Was this not the same thing he loathed is father for doing centuries prior? Why did history have to repeat itself on his account? Why had he been the one to continue to disgrace the Inutashio blood line? He thought it would never come to this. He thought he would have been the one to make his father's sins reach oblivion. He would have eventually taken a _demon _female to bear him an heir no doubt. He knew he would have to give an heir to his people, but it would have been out of necessity, not companionship or love, and definitely something he wouldn't have done until he saw fit.

Sesshomaru figured, if it weren't for that overwhelming urge at mating season he had been so well at containing until the slayer, he would have gone several more centuries without mating out of necessity to produce an heir, but yet one was coming in this century- a precarious century. It had not dawn on Sesshomaru that the beast within was really his own heart trying to reach out for love and companionship he had yet to experience. But to him, he was going to have the family he never wanted. He was at an impasse. If he didn't accept this resurrected family he created, he feared life would be robbed from him in his prime, especially if his health kept deteriorating- for he wouldn't have the luxury of growing old and lonely like in the dream, because the affects were happening presently. And if he did accept them, it would be sacrilege. His people would not follow him.

He sighed deeply and dwelled on Sango herself. 'She hadn't bewitched me after all,' he mused inwardly, 'back in her hut, when she accused me of bewitching her instead, I could sense she was not being untruthful. She really had nothing to do with my inclinations toward her. So, it is really me that wants the slayer.' But now, with all that has happened, he wondered what would transpire if he tried to converse with the slayer in a reasonable fashion. He assumed that she wouldn't oblige- naturally, but a part of him wanted to speak with her, to be near her. Sesshomaru opened his eyes at a conclusion. He had to see the slayer. He convinced himself it was to make sure it was really her and not some apparition.

When Sesshomaru reached the hut, he noticed it was very quiet. With his excellent agility at being unheard and undetected when he wanted was definitely a plus here. Besides, ever since his health began to fail, his demonic aura would come and go. This time it had diminished for the time being. Therefore, he was undetected when he went inside the hut. He saw how Jaken was asleep standing while leaning on his staff for support. Then, he saw Sango's feline companion nuzzled up next to Rin while Sango was laid on the mat in a fetal position. Sesshomaru took note that she was in such a posture to protect the baby no doubt. He walked over by her and knelt down. She still looked as beautiful as he remembered. He let a clawed hand gently caress the side of her hued cheek as his silky white hair unexpectingly fell forward unto the floor next to the slayer's resting arm. He watched as her body seemed to react to his touch and nearness. She moved in a slight jerking manner toward him. She began to moan; then she let his name escape her mouth along with something surprising however expected.

"Sesshomaru…. don't… don't kill us."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at this dream catharsis. He stood back up and starred at her a few more moments and then left.

When morning came, Sango woke up hastily. She had been dreaming she was running from Sesshomaru and Naraku. She had never been so scared. She was soaking and wet. But she couldn't dwell on the dream now, for she looked down on the floor and noticed some massive sized foot prints- really boots to be exact. She gasped when she figured out they were Sesshomaru's. She assumed they could not be anyone else's that was in her hut. So, it had to be his. Sango analyzed the foot prints more thoroughly. She noticed that one was smudged forward meaning that he knelt down towards her. Sango was frighten by this and flustered at the same time. 'He watched me as I slept. He was here in my hut watching me, and I'm still alive. Does that mean he didn't come to kill me after seeing that I was alive? I hope that is what it means, for I am tired of being tired of all this mess. I can't live like this. A person my age is supposed to be happily married with several children running about. I can't really even be a proper demon slayer. I'm basically indisposed even though I'm going to try and still do a little exterminating every now and again. But all of this has become an encumbrance. My heart is heavy because a part of me still wants that bastard. And now with this baby, I want him to be a father to it.' Sango sighed as the emotions of her predicament plagued her once again.

After Sesshomaru walked out of the hut, emotions that he tried to keep hidden inside, surfaced with expediency. He sighed heavily. He hated to admit that he was implausibly ecstatic that Sango was alive, but he still didn't know how he felt about the child. Though, just seeing her face and touching her made him want to embrace her again. But then when she called out his name and made that statement, it struck Sesshomaru's, novice to feelings, heart. His heart actually ached when she said that aloud. He knew he had to get out of there for Sango's presences and words were having an indelible effect upon him. But what should he do now? He knew that Sango would never trust him around her. Frankly, he didn't know if he could really trust himself around her. Suddenly, he felt his stomach growl. For the first time in weeks he was hungry. He knew what this meant. He was gaining an appetite back and possibly for life as well now that Sango was alive and well. Just then a smile threatened at the corners of his mouth as he took to the skies.

-----------------------------------------------

Sango awakened very slowly. She felt so nauseous. She wanted to sit up but just lied there instead. Unknowingly to her, Rin saw Sango wake sluggishly. She wondered what was wrong with her. To Rin, Sango wasn't acting like herself at all. Jaken on the other hand, had been awake for several hours and knew exactly what was wrong with the slayer. He knew that she was pregnant with a half demon, but his senses weren't keen enough to pinpoint Sesshomaru as the father. Therefore, he just rolled his eyes at the thought of another hanyou being brought into the world. He also mused to himself that a demon slayer was going to give birth to a half demon. It was too ironic. He couldn't wait to discuss the matter with Sesshomaru- so they could discuss the slayers rather entertaining situation.

As the day progressed on, Sango finally got up and made breakfast for Rin and Jaken, but not before vomiting three times. Each time Rin watched on in wonderment and Jaken gawked in pure disgust.

"Must you insist on doing such, human?

Sango looked at Jaken with a venomous stare. Even Jaken gulped a bit from the intensity. Jaken figured, he might be a mere demon toad but he was no simpleton. He knew to avoid pregnant females during there mood swings. After that Jaken decided to go out for some fresh air or so he grunted under his breath to Rin and an annoyed Sango.

Sango then saw Rin run outside too and wondered why she had left as well.

"Rin, where are you going?"

"Don't worry lady Sango I'm going to get you something, she yelled from outside the hut.

When she returned, she had a canteen that was apparently filled with water.

"Here lady Sango, you need this way more than me right now. Please take it. "Perhaps some water will help you feel better."

Sango just loved how thoughtful and kind Rin was. She hoped the growing child in her womb was just as considerate and kind-hearted.

"Here, let me get that," Rin said as Sango's hands started to shake while she was pouring the water from the canteen into her cup.

"You know Rin, I don't know what I'd do without you around."

"Rin is only trying to be helpful. You have shown me so much gratitude over these few months."

"Oh no Rin, for it is I who should be showing some gratitude to you. If it were not for you, I probably would have been dead long ago without your interference. You are one of the best things that has and probably will ever happen to me, and I hope you always remember that, ok."

Rin gave a humongous grin and then and ran up to Sango slightly and gave her a big hug. Sango hugged back just as intensely.

"So, why don't you go and eat your breakfast. I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, things like this tend to happen to women in my positions, and before you ask, I will tell you about it later."

Rin grinned and went to eat. Sango finished drinking the water that Rin fetched fro her and began to dwell on the up coming day. After Rin finished her breakfast, Sango had already set aside some clothing for her to wear. It was quite interesting that she even had clothing that was able to fit Rin, but there it was in her family trunk of clothes – which was one of the few things Sango was able to salvage from her old village. She had cleaned all the clothes in the trunk a few months back so they were ok for wear. When Rin saw the kimono that Sango laid out, she was surprised on how nice they looked. They almost looked as nice as the clothes Sesshomaru would have the servants go and buy her. Since Sango lived in a hut she figured that Sango probably didn't have much, but she could see now that she may have prejudged. One of the inane habits she picked up from Sesshomaru no doubt.

"Well, do you like it Rin?"

"Do I, I love it, I love these colors."

"Well, I'm glade. They have been in my family for a long time. I thought this was as good time as any to pull them out."

"Yeah!," Rin agreed.

"Ok, it is bath time."

"Ok," Rin chirped up.

Sango watched over Rin as she washed up with her favorite scented soap. Rin could not remember when she'd been as happy as she was. She figured it must have been with Sesshomaru, but this was a different kind of happiness that she hadn't experience in a long time. It was a sense of having a mother around.

"Here lady Sango catch."

Rin threw the jasmine scented soap over to Sango playfully. Sango watched as the soap flew in the air and she made an over dramatic but safe dive for it. She caught it.

"And the spectators go wild," Sango clamored jokingly.

Rin began to laugh and then splashed some water at Sango. Sango gasped.

"Oh, so you want to play dirty do you, take this then." Sango said lightheartedly as she splashed some water back at Rin. Before the two knew it they were engrossed in an intensely playful water splashing fight.

"Ok ok ok, that is it for me," Sango began to laugh uncontrollably leaning back on the ground resting herself. Rin giggled some more.

"Yeah, I think I am clean enough."

"Humph, with that, I think we both are," Sango said as she noticed how soaked she was.

"Come on Rin, I'll dry you of."

Sango grabbed a dry towel and held it open for Rin in an out stretched posture. Rin ran full speed toward the space between Sango's arms were the towel was. Once there, Sango wrapped it tightly around Rin and hugged her. This reminded Rin of what her mother used to do after bath times. She would hug her after she got out with the towel around her. This made Rin cry. Sango suddenly heard Rin start to sniffle.

"What is wrong Rin?"

"Nothing I suppose, it's just that, you remind me so much of my mother. I miss her so much, but since you are here ….. I just…."

"There there Rin," Sango said as she hugged Rin tighter. "There is no harm in missing one's mother. You know, I still miss my mom too. And don't worry, I'm here for you as long as you need me to be ok."

Rin slowly nodded her head on Sango shoulder.

"Come now, let's get you into that pretty kimono."

Rin's face lit up. She grabbed Sango's hand and both happily walked back to the hut.

A pair of golden eyes watched them walked cheerfully away. Sesshomaru didn't know what to make out of what he'd just witnessed. A part of him was confused, and the other felt content.

So, he began to contemplate. 'The slayer has love for Rin and Rin towards the slayer. The concept of love still eludes me, but witnessing it the way I have just now, almost puts things in perceptive dare I say. Rin undoubtedly misses her maternal mother, but Sango seems to be taking her place. And the slayer is willing to oblige. It is strange to do such for another whom one barely knows. Why does the slayer conform?' Then, Sesshomaru thought back to what Sango said to him in the cave. "For even though I am demon slayer. I have compassion for _all _living creatures." 'So, it is compassion that she has. I believe this notion allows the slayer to want to help and openly love Rin, and I suppose the love for her brother is self- explanatory. It has now occurred to me that my brother understands these concepts better than me. I will have to eventually seek him out and question him thoroughly about such seemingly unavoidable futile emotions to have, for I know if it shall have anything to do with futility, he is the one who should be sought after. Though, before such a journey, I shall speak to the slayer first. I have to put things into concrete perceptive before I journey to see that hanyou.' Therefore, Sesshomaru started to follow the duo at a far distance. He didn't want to bring attention to himself, for if he did, he knew Sango would be troubled as she was earlier when she sensed him in the bushes.


	15. Chapter 15

"Why Rin, I do believe you look quite fetching in that kimono." Sango said as she watched Rin turned around in circles with the kimono on.

"Thank you, lady Sango. You know Sesshomaru-sama gives my kimono's like these too."

Upon hearing his name Sango went stiff. She hadn't been thinking about him for a while and having the child mention him, brought a sudden panic. Rin must have notice the worried look in Sango's eyes.

"Lady Sango, are you alright? You seem to be a little distracted."

"Oh no, I'm alright, I was just reminded of something. That is all."

"If you say so, so… how do you think Sesshomaru-sama will like this one?"

Sango didn't respond for a moment which made Rin look up from her clothes and look back at Sango.

Sango figured she better respond. "He'll love them Rin. Not because the clothes look beautiful but because you look beautiful in the clothes. Now if you'll excuse me Rin but I do believe I need some fresh air."

"Ok," she said sweetly but still concerned.

Sango walked out of the hut with the notion of Sesshomaru eventually coming this way to gather his wards. The sheer idea of it made her shiver. She wondered what she would do when he came. Unfortunately for her, she didn't have time to come up with anything, for she suddenly saw the sky darkening and the wind blowing. 'I wonder why the sudden change in the weather.' Suddenly a ball of white-greenish light appeared a mere ten feet in front of her. When the ball of light dissipated, it revealed Sesshomaru. Sango began to take a few steps backwards. When Sesshomaru's hair landed softly in place he spoke.

"Slayer… we need to converse."

Sango just starred at him. She didn't know what to say really. She had absolutely dreaded having another encounter with him. Now, it had come to pass. Since she did not know what to say, she just shook her head no. Sesshomaru huffed inwardly, for he knew she would not consent, and he couldn't blame her. He had given her no reason to trust him.

"Matters such as these should be discussed," he said while looking down at her stomach.

Sango's face already had tears threatening to spill out, but she knew she had to say something, anything.

"Why… there is nothing to discuss Sesshomaru. Nothing!"

"Believe me slayer, there is much."

Sango began to laugh a little throwing Sesshomaru off a bit.

"You… you have a hell of a lot of nerve coming to seek me out. I bet you did it to appease Rin. Tell me something Sesshomaru, if things were as you left them two months ago in that cave, what were you going to tell Rin when she found out I wasn't here. Let me guess. That I was off visiting someone or that I moved, because I know you wouldn't have told her what really happened."

Suddenly, Rin popped her head out of the hut to see what all the commotion was about.

" Oh, Sesshomaru- sama you are back. You see, I told you lady Sango that he would turn up sooner or later."

Sango quickly wiped her tears away and forced herself to smile before she turned around towards the child as she came fully out of the hut to greet Sesshomaru by running up to him and bowing before him.

"I trust that your current establishment Rin is suiting you well."

"Yes milord, everything is just fine here with lady Sango. Though, I wish she would come back to the fortress with us. That way, I could see her all the time."

"I see." was all Sesshomaru said while looking back at Sango.

"Do you think you could talk her into coming back Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I don't know Rin, that would be up to the slayer."

Sango rolled her eyes. ' A piece of work this one is,' she thought.

"Rin, why don't you go back in the hut, the slayer and I have matters to discuss privately."

"Ok," she said gleefully.

Sesshomaru watched as the child went into the hut, but then Jaken appeared from the forest.

"Milord, you are back, thank the heavens."

"Jaken go and watch Rin; the slayer and I will return later."

"Urrrr… yes me milord."

Jaken quickly wobbled into the hut and left Sesshomaru and Sango starring at each other.

"I don't know what you have planned, but I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Do to our rather troublesome past, I understand your uncertainties. But the fact of the matter is we need to converse. I promise no harm will come to you. Further more, Rin knows that I am with you. I would not hurt you knowing that I will have to explain your whereabouts to her if you weren't accompanying me on return."

Sango thought for a moment and realized this made perfect sense. Even Sango knew how he would never intentionally hurt Rin that way. However, before she could make a concrete decision she heard a voice. ' Go with him, we need him. He means us no harm.' Sango looked around for a second. She was confused again. It was the same voice she heard when she was in the forest. Sesshomaru saw how Sango looked around as if someone else was present. He deduced that it must have been the child who was speaking. Sesshomaru knew this would eventually happen to Sango. All demoness could here there child's concern from the womb. It was like an intuitive sense that only mother and child shared. Sesshomaru also knew that this only happened in demon offspring and not human. Therefore Sango would not know what was happening. He figured he better clarify.

"Just now, you heard a voice, did you not?"

Sango frowned a bit in wonderment. "How did you know that? What are you playing at?"

"Nothing, this is just one of the things that we need to discuss, but you have to come with me in order for me to explain them."

Sango was too interested in what he was saying to deny him now. She desperately wanted to know why she was hearing voices.

Sango was still hesitant, but she let herself be engulfed in Sesshomaru's white-greenish light as they traveled.

When Sesshomaru finally stopped, Sango was a little nauseas. She had never traveled like that before. She thought she was going to have to throw up, but by the grace of God she was able to keep it down. When she finally calmed down, she saw her surroundings. It looked like a forest of cherry blossoms. Sango walked slowly and let her senses relax. Ever sense she became pregnant cherry blossoms were relaxing to her. She wondered now, did that have anything to do with her being pregnant with Sesshomaru's child.

Sango inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. It was as if all her troubles were melting away. She looked around and then her eyes landed on Sesshomaru who was starring at her.

"Why are we here?"

"I've always come to these dwellings when I have to make central decisions. I have been coming here for centuries."

Sango's brows crinkled. It had never occurred to her that the demon before her was hundreds of years old. To her, he didn't look a day of twenty- five.

Since Sango just glowered at him, he continued.

"Sango, certain aspects that have been set into motion have come to my attention. You are alive and pregnant with my child. Two months and five days to be exact.

"I…"

"Let me finish," he stated coolly. "My actions that night were inexcusable. I let a weakness that is known as anger control my actions."

Sesshomaru paused to see if she had anything to say. When she said nothing, he continued.

"I am… regretful… I did not mean to kill you slayer, but you must tell me how are you still alive.

Sango assumed this was the part she was supposed to elaborate on.

"Well I don't know exactly, but when I came to afterwards, Tenseiga was hovering in the corner of the cave. Before I could speak, it flew away." But enough about that, you actually killed me. I was dead Sesshomaru. Dead, by your hands! And now you want to discuss the matter like rational adults here. Please, spare me. Then you go and say you are sorry. Yeah, you bet you are. Sorriest thing I've ever seen, and frankly I don't want to hear anything you have to say." Sango let a tears stream down her face. Sesshomaru starred with a look of derision and remorse in his eyes. He knew confronting the slayer would be difficult, but he didn't expect this. Therefore, he started to come near Sango. Sango snapped her head up at his approaching person and backed away considerably.

"Don't you even think about coming near me. The only reason I came is so you could explain yourself and for Rin's sake," she screamed.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. He let Sango cry a bit more before he suddenly appeared in front of her. She gasped at his sudden appearance and brought her hand up to slap him for disregarding her requests about proximity. He then grabbed her right hand swiftly and gently and then brought her to his chest. Sesshomaru knew he had to do something to calm her. He thought back to what his father used to do to his mother once he returned from long expeditions. His mother would always accuse his father of staying away on purpose just to spite her. His father would then embrace her and hold her until she calmed down. He wanted to see if such would work on an emotional disheveled demon slayer.

Sango was shocked. He pulled her into an embrace. She struggled immeasurably in his massive arms until she heard him speak.

"No, do not resist."

Just by him saying this, Sango slowly stopped struggling, and let his demonic aura engross her. To her, it was soothing and comforting for some reason. She then let her mind relax in muscular arms and chest. Nonetheless, she couldn't believe it. 'He's embracing me; perhaps my conclusion was right about the dream. Perhaps he does love me, but I can't be for sure, for I need him to say it. And I know that will not happen, but how could we love each other. We barely know each other, unless, we really are kindred souls? Rather that is true or not, the fact of the matter is, he will never go along with it, but if he did … What a sec, what am I thinking. We can't be soul mates. He's a demon, I'm a human. We can not truly love each other. I think we are confusing lust with love. Well at least I am.

He's probably trying to lure me into a false sense of security and will discard me and the baby as soon as the opportunity presents itself. Besides, had I not just reprimanded him for his past transgression? Had he not ultimately killed me when it was all said and done?' Then Sango's thoughts flashed back to what she had said right before Sesshomaru killed her. She recalled how she taunted him about Rin. To her surprise she suddenly began to feel remorseful herself, for she realized that it was her own coaxing of him that he reacted the way he did. Sango then pulled away and looked at him for a few seconds before walking toward a cherry blossom tree that was swaying in the wind and then sat down. Both were silent. Sesshomaru watched as she moved effortlessly toward the tree and sat. He wondered if he should go and join her. He sensed that he should. He walked over by her and sat next to her. Sango jumped a little and moved a bit not wanting to let her guard down for a second in this close proximity of him. Sesshomaru sensed her stiffness and decided to speak to ease the tension.

"So, that is what transpired. Tenseiga acted on its on accord."

"Yeah, so I know that you didn't have anything to do with wanting me to live again," was Sango's quick retort.

Sesshomaru knew she had a point. So, he decided to address another matter of concern that might put the current situation on a lighter note.

"The voice, the other voice that you are hearing is the child's."

"The child's," Sango said in wonderment while looking at Sesshomaru.

"Yes, it is trying to help you make the right decisions in dealing with me.

"With you, I don't understand?" Sango said while looking now, incredulously at Sesshomaru.

"The child knows that I am its father and will do anything to ensure that we reside in a harmonious fashion."

Upon hearing this Sango let her head rest on the tree and sighed heavily.

" I see, well I do believe that is one of the strangest things I've ever heard, and yet I believe it because some of the things I heard I know I wouldn't have thought myself- especially after what you did. Though, I suppose there is a lot I'm going to need to know to get threw this pregnancy, isn't it?"

"Yes!"

There was another long pause.

"Sesshomaru," Sango said quietly, "do you still want to abort this child."

There was a long deafening pause. Then, he responded.

"I can not answer that."

"Do you still want to kill me then."

"No!"

They sat in silence for a few more moments. Before Sango spoke again.

"Umm look, I just wanted you to know that even though I shouldn't be the one to apologize for anything at all; I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry for what I said to you about Rin. I had no right to say anything. I know that you have conflicting emotions about the situation with her, and I didn't mean to throw it in your face as humor.

Sesshomaru nodded his head in acceptance and responded as well.

Sesshomaru started at her for a moment. He was literally flabbergasted for the time being. He thought to himself, 'I was the one that ended her life, and yet she is trying to make amends with me. She truly is a conundrum to say the least.' He looked at her a bit more before he had a catharsis of his own.

"I meant what I said about you stealing the rage that I lived by even though I killed you shortly afterwards."

Sango glanced nastily at him on remembering. "Yeah, about that, what does that mean exactly?"

Sesshomaru turned to look at her with passion in his eyes, making her eyes soften upon locking with his. "It means for centuries I have lived by my own ethics and intrinsic worth which most demons and humans a like would called narrow-minded and sadistic, but you have come and altered this without me realizing it, for I do not sway easily. The disdain for all life I've once felt is slowly dissipating. You, Sango the demon slayer, have succeeded in what no other has achieved and that is… this."

Sesshomaru leaned in and softly kissed Sango and stated, "And that is how you steal the rage… Sango."

Sango was a little confused but her body wasn't. She let Sesshomaru lean in closer to her as he kissed her again. She let his clawed hand gently stroke her hair as he deepened the kiss. Sango knew what was happening but was powerless to stop it. Besides, the way she was feeling she didn't know if she really wanted to stop it; however, before she knew it she had answered her own question. She had opened his mouth wit her tongue and caressed his tongue with hers. To Sango, it was like someone was egging her on to do this. It must be the baby she thought as Sesshomaru's words echoed in her mind ' The child knows that I'm it's father and will do anything to ensure we reside in a harmonious fashion.' She moaned inwardly at what was happening. Then reality set in, was this not the same demon that killed her, and yet she was kissing him as if nothing was amiss between them at all. With this realization, Sango blinked a few times and then broke the kiss while scooting away from him. She started to stand but felt dizzy.

"Oh, I do believe all of this is a bit overwhelming for me not to mention the baby," she said while cutting her eyes at Sesshomaru." Look, this is all happening too fast for me. Ok, I understand that you are willing to be with me is that correct?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes, but do not mistake this for the human emotions which are known as love and companionship. For I, Sesshomaru, have no need or want for such; however, I am willing to allow you to be a significant presences in my life."

Of course it was a lie; he knew he was in love with her. He just didn't want her to know it. He figured if she knew such a thing, she would have power over him and that, he would not allow.

Sango blinked a few times. She wanted to inquire more on the subject when she saw him looking at her stomach. She decided to go on with the inquisition.

"But, you aren't willing to admit that you want or don't want this child that I' m having or that you… you... " Sango wondered should she bring up the dream about how she discovered that he loved her. She knew it would be a mistake; so she decided against it.

"That I what… exactly?"

Sango sighed," I just don't know if I can trust you. I almost know I can't trust you really. Surely you can understand that. Just because I let you kiss me doesn't mean that I accept you all of a sudden turning over seemingly a new leaf. Something like trust and respect has to be garnered."

"An accurate statement."

Sango looked back at him and noticed the intensity in his eyes. She had to look away before she blushed. She hated this. She loathed the predicament that she was in. She knew she was in love too regardless of what he'd done to her, but she, just like him, was unwillingly to admit it. Sesshomaru saw her blush. He knew what she said was true. He had to earn those things if he wanted to be with her, and as much as he hated to admit it he was willing to try. Besides, his life depended on it. He knew if Sango rejected him on account of what he did, he would surely die from the guilt. So, the logic was simple, without Sango, he would cease to exist. Though he had to figure out what to do about his people and the baby later, but he told himself one piece at a time. Even though he was willing to accept all of this, he still was not willing to admit openly that he was in love with her. His past would not let him divulge openly something that could destroy him. 'To the grave,' he let echo in his mind.


	16. Chapter 16

As the sun started to set, Sesshomaru and Sango decided to venture back to Sango's hut where Rin and Jaken were waiting anxiously for them. After Sango and Sesshomaru talked, Sango was still a little hesitant about Sesshomaru's motives toward her, but she couldn't completely discard him- not even if she wanted to. The baby would contradict everything she thought negative about Sesshomaru, and she didn't like that, therefore, making it hard to despise Sesshomaru as she should. Upon arriving back, Rin ran through the doorway toward them both.

"Your back, I was starting to worry about you two. Did you two talk? Is everything ok now?"

Sango looked at the child lovingly and hated to lie, but before she should say anything negative about the prior situation she blurted out an unexpected answer.

"Yes Rin, everything is more than fine." Sango couldn't believe what came out of her mouth. She knew she didn't mean to say that, especially not so cheery. Sango frowned a bit afterwards. Sesshomaru mused, for he knew what happened. The baby responded for her leaving Sango quite flabbergasted.

"That is great then. Sesshomaru- sama I meant to ask. How do you like my kimono? It's not really mine but lady Sango's. Isn't pretty, you think?"

Sesshomaru looked at the kimono coolly before he regarded her.

"It is a fine Kimono, but tell me. Why would the slayer have clothing that would suit you?"

Sango glanced over at Sesshomaru. She'd wondered why he would even care to ask such a question.

"Oh, lady Sango has a trunk full of clothes like this. She told me they were in her family for a long time.

"Humph, I suppose they do look well for hand me downs."

Sango shot Sesshomaru a spiteful look. He saw it out of the corner of his eye, but ignored her.

"Yeah I suppose so. You know while you were gone lady Sango, I hope you don't mind, but I kept looking through your family trunk, and at the bottom I found a flute."

Sango's eyes widened.

"A flute you say. Why, I haven't seen that flute in years."

Upon hearing the word flute, Sesshomaru's ears perked up. He loved the sound of the flute ever since Princess Sara played for him in the forest. He wondered could she sound as well as her.

"Can you play slayer?"

Sango was caught off guard by his question and stumbled a bit.

" Uhh welll, I used to play, but I haven't in years. My mother started teaching me when I was three. Though, I haven't played nor seen it since I was in my early teens, but I guess I can see if I can at least still carry a tune."

"Shall we then Sesshomaru-sama," Rin asked eagerly.

He nodded in concurrence. When they walked in, Rin had already taken the liberty of cleaning the flute to make it sparkle. It too was made out of centipede- bone. Sango went and sat down by it. She looked at it as though she had never seen it before. She was taken back to when she was a child learning how to play. She gently touched it and noticed how smooth it was. Sesshomaru watched in slight anticipation in what musical skill the slayer harbored with the flute. Sango slowly raised it to her mouth and lightly blew into it. The melody was so soft but yet enthralling to the senses. Sango closed her eyes and concentrated on a tune she used to hear in the forest as a child. Little did she know, it was the same melody that captivated Sesshomaru. Back then, Sara played so strongly that Sango was able to hear the melody from the forest as a child. When she started to play the flute, she begged her mother to teach it to her.

Half way into the somewhat spiritual beckoning, Sesshomaru watched Sango in an unblinking fashion. He thought he would never hear that melody again let alone from this human. This creature literally continued to amaze him. He thought it was more than just a coincidence that she knew the very tune that he loved more than the scent of cherry blossoms not the mentions the slayer's scent. Even Jaken sat in content on hearing the beautiful melody. Rin rocked slowly back and forth next to Sesshomaru in awe. Once she was finished, she opened her eyes again and saw all three staring at her.

"Wow, I can't believe I remembered how to play that. It was like I instantly remembered as soon as my lips touched the mouth piece. How bizarre," she said while pausing to look at the flute as though it was something that needed to be analyzed very carefully. "Nonetheless, I suppose that wasn't too bad was it?"

Rin responded first. "Are you kidding lady Sango, that was great. I would have thought you never stopped playing."

"I suppose you didn't do too badly for a human," Jaken interceded nonchalantly.

Sango then looked at Sesshomaru who continued to watch her. The only difference between Rin, Jaken, and himself then was, he didn't plan on answering her question at least not presently.

So, Sesshomaru looked at Sango a few more seconds and walked out of the hut with only the sound of his swords clacking against his belt as he walked away. All three looked at each other in lack of understanding.

"Where is Sesshomaru-sama going, did he not like the music?" Rin asked curiously.

"Perhaps not," Jaken said unbelievingly, for he knew also that was the same tune that Princess Sara played in the forest. And he knew that Sesshomaru was quite fond of it.

On Sango's behalf, she wanted to know what was up. Though a part of her wanted to stay in the hut and eat dinner, for she was hungry not to mention she had to take her medicine. But a small voice said 'go after him' and hesitantly she did while lying the flute back down in the trunk quickly. When she walked outside, she saw Sesshomaru disappearing into the forest. She decided to follow him. Sesshomaru knew the slayer was behind him, but he did not to acknowledge her presences until he reached his destination. Once in a clearing, he stopped and looked up at the sky. Sango watched from behind an oak tree while he silently starred at the moon. After a few minutes, he spoke which surprised Sango.

"Why did you follow me slayer, did it not occur to you that I preferred solitude presently?"

Sango cheeks grew scarlet. Actually, it had not occurred to her at all. The baby was mostly persuading her to go.

"Or is it the child again?"

Sango didn't respond but only looked at him while she came from behind the oak tree. Sesshomaru then turned his gaze from the moon toward the slayer.

"I just…"

"Yes, I sense it more lucidly now, you didn't initially plan to follow me. You were coaxed."

Sango looked away from him.

"As is you had to speculate," she said lowly as she sat next to the oak tree still a little confused by her circumstances and awing too at Sesshomaru's perceptibility. Both were silent for a long time until Sesshomaru spoke again.

"I find it of great interest that you know the same melody that human princess knew." Then again, I suppose all humans share notions and oddities such as music."

Sango was trying to figure out what princess he was referring to when it dawned on her. Princess Sara.

"Yes, Princess Sara was loved by many because of her beauty and the remarkable way she could play the flute."

"Yes," Sesshomaru stated softly. "That human could play well as do you regardless of how modest you are about it. One might suppose hearing that more often would suffice."

Sango wasn't too sure what he'd just said, but she gathered that he wanted her to play for him from time to time.

She lowly stated, "I suppose I wouldn't mind obliging."

He slightly nodded. He let his eyes linger on her a bit more before he turned to look back at the moon.

Sango looked at him for a few seconds more before deciding to leave him alone.

"Well, I suppose I'll be leaving now."

"Stay!" He firmly said.

Sango sighed inwardly and sat down by the oak tree while looking at the sky herself. She let her mind drift to her situation with Sesshomaru. 'He has changed so much. Dare I say this is an entirely different demon than before? One that is somewhat caring, gentle, and understanding. Then again, there is a hint of his formal self still lingering about, but he has definitely changed that is for sure. I suppose he has myriad sides to himself. Like today when I saw him for the first time in two months, he looked pale and almost beaten down. It never occurred to me that even he was not exempt from the netherworld, no matter how powerful and formidable he appears to be.

Though now, he looks healthy as I watch him with his regal stance and redoubtable aura illuminating faintly from him. Then there was the way he looked at me under the cherry blossoms today as well. I almost went weak in the knees. The sincerity in his voice was so reassuring. I actually wanted to believe everything he told me when we were out there. I just really think he was sincere, and I should hate myself for that. But yet, I don't. This baby that is growing inside me is something short of a miracle to me. Since I am a demon slayer, I didn't really know if I'd ever have children let alone a family, and now in a few more months I'll be a mother- me, a mother. I bet my parents are rolling over in their graves because I'm in love with a demon, and I am about to have his child. But I think, if they truly understand the situation at hand and my feelings, perhaps they might accept this, the way I've grown to.' She then slightly laughed inwardly. 'I must be the first woman in history to have fallen in love with the person that basically raped her, killed her, and then unintentionally brought her back to life.' Sango titled her chin upward, for she felt a yawn coming on. She leaned her head against the oak tree and slightly closed her eyes before she knew it she had fallen asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

On Sesshomaru's behalf, he knew that the slayer was dwelling on him as he stood in the clearing staring at the moon. He'd wanted her to stay, to be near her. Now that she was pregnant, she gave off a glow, and her scent was intoxicating than ever. Smelling his blood running through her veins was comforting and relaxing to him. He knew the sex of the baby already. He was going to have a girl. He could sense that Sango would keep the baby whether he wanted it or not, and he knew she would anyway. By her being a human, she would not abandon a helpless creature like a demon might be able to. He wondered what fatherhood would be like.

If he accepted the child, would he be willing to teach life lessons to her like his father did with him. If he was not a part of her life, then she would be raised with all human notions and ethics, and that did not set well with Sesshomaru. If he was going to be a father, he would have to teach the child the way of nobility from a royal taiyoukai. Even though she would only be half demon, he couldn't just let a linkage to him fall by the waste side, especially since she was the only child linked to him thus far. Besides, if he ended up killing the child Sango would die as well no doubt. Not by his own hands, but by grief. Her kind was not strong when it came to losing children.

Depression would surely set in. She would die like he was doing before he knew she was alive, and he couldn't have that. He loved her and he wanted to be with her. So, if she wanted the child, she would have it then, but the notion of what his people would think was another matter. Sesshomaru then looked back at the slayer and noticed that she had fallen asleep. He decided that he would take her back to her hut. There, he would leave her and return to the forest while still keeping a steady watch over the hut and its inhabitants.

When Sango awakened, she was being carried by someone. Sango looked up to see a pair of golden eyes staring down at her. She blinked twice to make sure she wasn't dreaming and said the first thing that came to mind.

" So, this is what it feels like to be carried bridal style . I could get use t…"

Sango trialed off, for she didn't want to give anything away that she wasn't willing to discuss just yet. She stole a glance at Sesshomaru and saw that one of his eyebrows had risen considerably higher than the other. Sesshomaru knew what she was about to say, and even though he wouldn't dare admit aloud, he rather enjoyed carrying her. It put things in better perceptive than before. He liked this and this predicament reminded him of something that he should discuss with Sango.

"I meant to inform you that since you were resurrected by Tenseiga, your hymen has been mended. Therefore, the child can not be born unless the hymen is broken again."

Sango starred up at Sesshomaru trying to digest the implication."

"You mean we'd have to….."

Sesshomaru let a sly smile reach the corners of his mouth as Sango trailed off while watching something he rarely did to begin with. Sango then looked down. She didn't know if she wanted to go through what she went through that night. She didn't tell anyone, but she had bruises on her back, arms and legs from his claws that had healed but were slightly visible still. She thought, ' his animal side really came out that night, and frankly I don't know if I want to go through that again. He was rough, impatient, and completely exhausting.

When it was all said and done, he really raped me. But now feeling the way I feel about him, can I still call it that. Even then, I wanted it no matter if he was forcible or not. I hate feeling this way. What is this demon doing to me?'

Sesshomaru heard Sango's heart beat quicken when she caught on to what he was implying; however, it wasn't from excitement as he initially thought. It was because she was frightened. He then began to dwell back on that night as well. He remembered that he didn't care anything about her and her situation. All he wanted was to satisfy his hunger for her over and over again. He then let his smile dissipate as he thought of the Sango he had grown to love since that night. He knew that he did not care about her feelings, and that night was all about him. He was rough, impatient, and had a rather hefty appetite for her.

After leaving a reassured Sango, Jaken, and Rin that he would return in the morning, Sango ate dinner, took her medicine, tucked Rin in, and finally went to sleep herself.

Later that night Sesshomaru perched himself in an old oak tree deep in the forest debating once again on how he should handle Sango and the hanyou child she would bare him in only a few short months. He also wondered would he ever be able to eventually tell Sango how much she meant to him. Then he let his notions fall on Inuyasha and the young priestess that travels with him. 'Now, that I have spoken to Sango in a satisfactory manner, I should go and visited my pathetic excuse of a brother when the new moon arises.' which would be in three days, he deduced. To him that was plenty of time to make sure that Sango had everything she needed before he departed. As he continued to stare at the moon he felt something on his neck. He smacked at it and pulled his hand back to reveal a flat as a pancake Myoga. In a muffled tone, he spoke

" Master Sesshomaru, I've found you."

" So you have," Sesshomaru answered rather stiffly. "What is it you want?"

" Well Lord Sesshomaru…. "

" Yes……"

" Well, I was wondering have you seen Lord Inuyasha?"

" And you sought me out in hopes to find him…. I would have presumed you knew me better than to ask me of the whereabouts of that simpleton."

" With all do respect Lord Sesshomaru, your father loved you both equally; you know, it would not have hurt that precious ego of yours if you would have looked after him when Lady Izayoui died. I know that is what your fath…."

Myoga suddenly felt his body become intensely warm with an ethereal glow emitting from all around him in a death grip in Sesshomaru's fist.

"You talk big for a minute, blood -sucking vermin."

With a little air escaping his lungs he let out the word "child"

Sesshomaru suddenly stop squeezing Myoga and let his poisonous claws retract and dissipate.

" What did you say old man……" with dull interest.

"Hmmm, I thought that would get your undivided attention. Well, it seems to me that Kagome, the young priestess that travels with Inuyasha which is his mate by the way, is expecting.."

" Expecting", he said coolly.

" Yes, she is to have a son. There was a long pause. Myoga was watching Sesshomaru vehemently waiting for any hint of interest before he responded again.

"You know Lord Sesshomaru, it wouldn't be such a bad idea for you two to call a truce considering you both will be fathers soon."

Sesshomaru's head shot toward Myoga.

"You didn't think you could get one over on Myoga the flea did you. You have to wake up pretty early in the mo…." Sesshomaru then flicked him off this hand with a clawed finger and sent him flying into a nearby tree.

After he peeled himself off and drifted to the ground he made one more inquiry.

" Well, I just thought it would be nice for you .. the child's uncle… to know about the little bundle… though .. it isn't like you'll be around to see the child or have anything positive to say, for I know you are going through leaps and bounds dealing with your unprecedented bundle.

Sesshomaru shot Myoga a deadly look.

Myoga took this as a sign to leave before he was energy whipped into oblivion. The next thing Sesshomaru knew Myoga was bouncing off congratulating him again in a semi-frighten ,backhanded sort of way, for he knew Sesshomaru was going to have his hands full dealing with such physically and mentally. He laughed inwardly wondering what the Great Lord himself would think of such a chip off the old block predicament his eldest son had gotten himself into.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: This is really my second author's note. This being overdue is an understatement to say the least; therefore this will be quite lengthy. Ok, for some people I wanted to explain a few things. First, some people might be turned off by the length. I always liked long chapters. That is just me. Frankly, I am wondering is that the reason why I don't have a lot of reviews because frankly this fanfic is too long in word count to just have 40+ reviews. So please read it and review plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. I am trying to work on my writing skills, and this will help if you all review. I know I have some grammatical errors but bear with me. As a matter of fact, it is probably some in this author's note, if I know me. So just review.

Secondly, some people might not also like the fact that Sesshomaru and Sango find themselves attracted to each other somewhat in the first chapter. Well, when I was writing this story in Microsoft, the first chapter is like twelve pages or something like that. So yea, it is very long. Furthermore, in my story Sesshomaru had always thought Sango was attractive, but never had a reason to comment on it or even dwell on it. He assumed, she was as he saw her, a filthy human like all the rest that just so happened to be demon slayer traveling with his mongrel of a half brother. Nonetheless, he is a male for goodness sake. Whether human or dog, he is going to notice someone that is beautiful, but because of his pride, he would never say a word about it.

That is just the way he is. Therefore, I had to make him be drawn to her through his senses. Something he couldn't necessarily control. As stated, he is a dog. Dog's have an extraordinarily ability to smell. So, I played on that. I wanted Sango's scent to have changed since they had defeated Naraku. I know I didn't mention this, but I am mentioning it now... lol. Anyhow, when she was searching for Naraku she always had a scent of death and sorrow that Sesshomaru happened to smell but thought nothing of it mind you. I have her smelling this way because she has her whole families death (except Kohaku) on her weighing heavily and seeks to exact her revenge. I mean that is why she was traveling with Inuyasha in the first place in Magna.

Anyhow, Sesshomaru just then notices a difference in her scent when they encounter in the first chappie. When the wind blows and he smells Jasmine (which is what she originally smelt like before this whole Naraku debacle) it is hard for him to ignore. This new scent mixed with salt hits his senses hard. Not only does he find this human attractive, now she smells of a scent he is oddly drawn too. This of course behooves him because then he indulges her inquire about her brother. He doesn't like this feeling because he is always in control; therefore, he drops the manner completely never allowing himself to dwell on it again once he leaves her company until they meet again of course. Then, he decides to kill her because he can't control himself, and that he cannot allow. But by this current chappie, he is at a lost because he gave into his senses which now allowed a feeling that he so desperately tried to avoid (love) sneaks in; therefore he tries reluctantly find Inuyasha.

Now, let me spend just a little time on Sango's attraction to Sesshomaru. Ok, Sango, also always found Sesshomaru attractive when they encountered way before Naraku's demise, but being a demon slayer, she would never admit either. Her prejudice gets in the way because she assumed he was as she saw him, a formidable demon, that was cruel, heartless and had a unique despise for humans even though he let one travel with him. Now, some people might find it hard to fathom that Sango would want him after he killed her, but the baby is doing most of the coaxing. Sango has a need for him that behooves her as well. She thinks she has gone insane because she wants a man that has already slain her once. Therefore, by this current chappie, she has no real trust in Sesshomaru, but knows that Sesshomaru might actually be her life mate because of the unexplained dream she had about him, but she slightly dismiss the thought because of her beliefs and their encounters hence forth. Nevertheless, she is still afraid of him, but is also immensely drawn to him. So, that is that.

So, now let me talk about the story in general. I wanted the story to take off at a point like their encounter had been building up for quite some time and I just so happen to start with that. I mean I did leave a two month gape before they met again in the first chapter as well. I didn't want them to get together too quickly, but I didn't want to drag it out because of the story plot I have for this story. Things will happen in later chapters that will explain why I wrote them encountering when they did. Plus, I also wanted this story to focus on mainly Sesshomaru and Sango. I like new characters just like the next person, but I didn't want to put too many new ones. I really didn't want to put Inuyasha and his crew in here, but I figure Sesshomaru is going to have to seek someone out about his situation which will change… a little spoiler for you. I'm not sure if I have Sesshomaru's mannerism down pack, but I feel when it comes to love, there are no rules.

Things just happen. I'm not implying that Sesshomaru and Sango where secretly pinning over each other just waiting for a day like how I started, but I am saying that they found each other attractive but never considered anything afterward because of who they are. Their meeting in the woods sets a stage for something to grow on because primarily they had no reason to see each other, talk to each other, or really cross paths until now. This encounter allows the slight attraction they have in each of them to spread inwardly like a spark in an arid forest in an immeasurable and incomprehensible way. This isn't your regular boy meets girl and they fall in love story. Both characters are really torn, pushed and pulled to their limit They feel as though they have lost reason because of their situation. It literally goes against everything they know and nothing can prepare them for what lies ahead. Primarily, you as a reader must grasp this concept……. what was supposed to be an accidentally crossing in the forest, leads the inconceivable to become the conceived.

Alright, finally… let the story continue

Chapter 18

The next morning, Sango awaken rather slowly, only to see Sesshomaru standing in front of her door. She looked over to the corner and saw that Rin and Jaken were gone. Sesshomaru sensed her wakening and her increased heartbeat once she looked around and saw the hut was Jakenless and Rinless.

"I have sent them to find food and to meet me not far from here."

Sango jumped at his baritone voice, but soon recovered with an all- too- knowing reply.

"So, your leaving,are you. Well, I can't say I'm surprised. I knew sooner or later you would."

Sango said while wiping the crust out of her eyes. She noted he barely gave her a glance. I suppose he's back to his cold, hearted self, Sango assumed.

Sango started to stand but found it rather difficult. Sesshomaru sensed her struggling and quickly appeared by her side lifting her to her full stature. Sango stood in disbelief as she stared into his golden eyes. Th-thank you. He then released his grip on her, but kept his eyes placed firmly on hers. Sango, however, couldn't take the intensity so she looked away with a very apparent reddish hue on her cheeks. Sesshomaru sighed inwardly and turned to walk back toward the doorway. Sesshomaru had done more than enough contemplation on what should be done. Three days had passed and Sango had all she needed until he returned from visiting Inuyasha.

Sango watched in a daze as his stature and formidable aura filled the small hut. Even now, it was still hard for Sango to accept that she was about to have his child.

"So, will you at least tell me when you will be back?" Sango said nonchalantly.

"The next full moon."

Sango knew very well that the next full moon was three weeks away. This somewhat sadden her, but she didn't divulge such a disposition in front of him. Sesshomaru sensed that Sango was displeased with him being away so long whether it was her feelings or the babies, he could not differentiate quite yet.

Therefore, he turned around and gave her a nod, signaling a silent goodbye. Sango mustered a lethargic wave. Sango blinked once, and then he was gone. Sango was even still waving. She looked down at her hand and instantly let it fall to her side. She laid back down and crouched in a fetal position in her bed letting the feeling of loneliness consume her once more.

"Master Jaken, what do you think is taking Lord Sesshomaru so long?"

"Perhaps putting the slayer in her place, I have not seen such an obstinate and arrogant woman sine that ningen girl that Inuyasha travels with."

"You mean Kagome," Rin stated excitedly.

Jaken looked at Rin unenthusiastically before answering, "Yes Rin, Kagome. I should hardly think I could have possibly been speaking of anyone else child. The only other woman that traveled with that hanyou is that obstinate demon slayer of a woman I spoke of initially."

Rin rolled her eyes at Jaken's tone and had something quite clever to say. She narrowed her eyes as Sesshomaru does when he is annoyed, and pointed a finger at Jaken when a white ball of light suddenly appeared in front of them.

"AHHHH my lord, you are back, Jaken and Rin declared in unison while leaping from the rocks they sat on. Rin's finger was still in mid-air. She noticed and quickly put it down with a sheepishly smile.

As Sesshomaru walked passed them Jaken just had to inquire. "So, Lord Sesshomaru, you've finally left the slayer to her own devices not to mention her ironic situation" Jaken said joyfully.

Suddenly Jaken felt a sharp rock hit the front of his head.

"And what a slayer she is," he said to quickly make up for his verbal blunder while rubbing the spot where a knot the size of a golf ball would surely present itself shortly

"Master Jaken, you shouldn't talk about lady Sango in such a way!"

Jaken was about to retort, but he saw Sesshomaru glower at him for a second; therefore, thinking the better of it huffed and walked on. As the journey continued, Rin started to wonder what could be wrong with lady Sango. She only had to dwell on it a few moments more when she remembered her mother throwing up like Sango did. 'Oh my,' Rin thought, 'Lady Sango is pregnant.'

Rin's mind kicked into overdrive at the notion of such. 'Who could be the father?' She figured whoever it was must have been very beautiful, brave, and wise. Though, the only person she knew right off that even remotely fit that description was her Lord Sesshomaru. Then it hit her, what if Lord Sesshomaru was the father of Sango's baby.

_**________________**_

Authors note: Pretty please review! Much is obliged.


	19. Chapter 19

"Stop acting so childish Inuyasha!"

"He started it!" Shippo stuck out is tongue while grabbing the last helping of "ninja food" quickly before Inuyasha noticed.

"Inuyasha, I can't believe you sometimes. He is a growing boy; he needs to eat more than us."

"Heeyy eeeee, stattharrte igt," Shippo said while continuing to stuff his face with noodles.

"Honestly Inuyasha, you can be a real jerk sometimes!"

"Me, you are the one that only brought back two helpings of noodles. You know we eat twice as much as that. "

Kagome's face was a beet red as she crossed her arms and began tapping her left foot furiously against the ground. Shippo looked up from the noodles to Kagome's face. He knew exactly what was about to happen.

"Three, two, one…"

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha once again was slammed down into the ground for the third time that week.

"If you could have just kept quiet Inuyasha, you'll never learn," Shippo berated.

"Why you little…"

"SIT BOY!"

The ground and the trees vibrated massively into a frenzy. Kagome could care less. She was tired on Inuyasha acting like a jerk toward Shippo.

Shippo laughed wholeheartedly over his noodles, in doing so he accidentally wasted them on a nearby rock.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh," Shippo cried out, two minute waterfalls cascaded down Shippo's round yet petite face.

Kagome turned around to see Shippo's dismay.

"Oh don't worry Shippo, I'll get you some later tomorrow. I have to go home anyway. I have a doctor's appointment. Mom insists that I spend more time home than over here."

Inuyasha quickly jumped out of the four foot hole shaped like him.

"What, she wants you to spend more time over there," he said loudly and then lowered his voice abruptly. "Well, what about me, I want you here by my side, I want to be with you and the baby," he said pleadingly.

"Oh Inuyasha, you are coming too. I would never want to be there without you," she said as she raised her hand to place it gently on his face. Inuyasha closed the distance between them and placed his lips gently on Kagome's. Shippo watched in disgust before he spoke up.

"Well I'm sorry to interrupt this umm… this mate bonding or whatever you call it, but I have to be off. I have to go train. So, I'm off." Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome looked up to see him leave. Shippo sailed away in his puffer form above them before he rolled his eyes and sailed on eastward.

Kagome and Inuyasha continued kissing until Kagome heard Inuyasha growling lowly.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Humph as if you have to ask… "

Kagome looked to her left to see Sesshomaru walking regally and swiftly toward them.

"I wonder what he wants, but if it is a fight… that's exactly what he is going to get" Inuyasha barked out.

"Calm down Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru stopped a great distance from the couple before he spoke.

"Well, I didn't mean to interrupt," he said with sarcasm laced with every word.

Inuyasha's growling became louder. Kagome quickly put her hand in his and began to stroke his hand softly.

"I suggest you calm yourself little brother. I did not come here for a fight… unless you insist," Sesshomaru smiled wickedly.

"Humph, if not a fight then what Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with a scornful look. She took the hint.

"Errr well I think I'll go into the hut and take some prenatal pills… or something," she announced. "Wouldn't want to get in the middle of a brotherly chat." She looked back wearily at Sesshomaru and then at Inuyasha silently signaling him not to do anything stupid. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but gave a curt nod at her before fully focusing on Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru took note of her mental capabilities. 'Hmm she isn't as daft either, a perfect match for my half-wit brother. She has the wit and he has none. I suppose opposites do attract.' Sesshomaru then inwardly smiled bitterly as he dwelled on his own predicament.

"So, how bout it Sesshomaru, what do you want?"

Sesshomaru regarded him coolly before she spoke, "I had to see for myself if Myoga's words were true. I see that the young priestess is with child, no doubt yours. She reeks of your ever-present aura.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, considering you and I smell the same nearly."

'Hmm perhaps the half- wit has some wit after all' Sesshomaru thought'

"Look, I wish to talk with you regarding a rather….. delicate situation."

"Is that so," Inuyasha smiled but was still a bit leery.

Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha's reluctance. " Look little brother I am not here to fight, I have an important matter to speak to you about. It's regarding that demon slayer you used to travel with."

Inuyasha's curiosity was piqued now. "What about her," he said as he walked closer to Sesshomaru. "Is something wrong? Is she hurt?

Sesshomaru looked passed Inuyasha and noted that Kagome was listening tentatively on the other side of their home. He realized that he did not want to discuss such matters here.

Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru closely and noticed he was a bit uneasy.

Sesshomaru then looked back at Inuyasha. "Come little brother, I do not wish to discuss the matter here."

Inuyasha did not know why, but he was willing to follow Sesshomaru. So, he did.

Sesshomaru lead them in the middle of Inuyasha's forest. Sesshomaru stopped under a tree and sat down. By this point Inuyasha looked at him incredulously.

"Sit, Inuyasha!"

Remarkably enough Inuyasha sat, but was on guard nonetheless. He waited for Sesshomaru to divulge what this was about, but when Sesshomaru said nothing, he decided to speak up.

"So Sesshomaru, what about Sango, has anything happened," he said seriously.

"No, not really not unless you count her being pregnant by a demon as a misfortune."

"What.. who who… wa… wait a second. You…. you and Sango. What in the hell was she thinking, better yet what in the hell were you thinking. You hate humans Sesshomaru. How did this happen. You of all people... your such a hypocrite." Inuyasha shook his head back and forward letting the situation at hand sink in while having flashes of his past running through his mind. He suddenly gave a huff.

"Sesshomaru, how is Sango?"

"She is fine. The reason why I came is…"

"You need my advice don't you?"

Sesshomaru shot Inuyasha a deadly glare.

"Oh don't you look at me like that. That has to be why you are here. Mr. High and mighty doesn't know how to handle a human female and a pup. Well, don't look to me for sympathy. I'll have some for Sango but not you. It's interesting that_ you_ come to _me_ after the hell you put me through. I'd say you are getting exactly what you pompous self deserves."

Sesshomaru just sighed audibly because he knew Inuyasha was right. This situation was irony at its best. Karma shouldn't work so well in any situation, and yet it was working overtime in his life. Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha. What he was about to say, he never once said to him.

"You are right," he stood abruptly while looking at Inuyasha with remorseful yet disdainful eyes, "but I will not apologize for it. The hate that I harbor for you might slowly be dissipating little bother, but believe me, there is much that still remains. Besides, I don't know why I came here to begin with."

Inuyasha thought for a second, he himself was soon to become a father, and it would be nice to have another male to be able to talk to about such… even if it was his heartless bastard of a brother. He sighed and spoke.

"Look, I'm not going to pretend that we are buddy buddy. There is too much malice that we still hold onto. But I suppose for now, for the sack of our offspring, I believe we should at least come to a temporary truce. You know to set a good example and stuff."

'Hmm he is trying to be the civil one here. I suppose I didn't give him enough credit primarily. I suppose wanting to advise me in my ironic situation would be something for him to gloat about, and yet he is wanting to be civil. Perhaps, I can do the same. Besides, it is me who needs the help.' Sesshomaru lowered his eyes and inhaled slowly before looking up to watch Inuyasha and sitting down once again under the tree.

"Well, if you plan to stick around Sango, there are a few things you should now. She is going to be moody a lot. She is going to have cravings, and she is going to hate you. But I suppose in your case that might be considered normal." Sesshomaru shot him a nasty glance.

"Plus, you are going to have to be with her a lot of nights. The way that Myoga puts it, the baby is going to need your presence. If you are not there Sango and the baby will suffer greatly. So for every seven days that passes, you will have to visit her four of those days."

Sesshomaru already knew some of this information, but the new information he digested with opposition, but was encoding it nonetheless.

"Let me ask you something Sesshomaru, how does Sango feel about all of this?"

Sesshomaru was silent until he thought he'd came up with a reasonable response.

"She is content."

"Well, how are you feeling? I know you hate hanyous yet that is exactly what will result from you and Sango's um … activities."

"I am not content"

"Awww, Inuyasha's smiled. "I see, I should have known you would have been discontent. If this is so, then why in the world did you let this happen?"

"I did not. It was against my will. Tenseiga is the one who held such inclinations."

"Ok, wait a second, are you saying that Tenseiga impregnated Sango. Look, I know I am not the smartest hanyou out there, but even I know that cannot happen.

"After she and I were together, we had a.. . disagreement, and I killed her and…"

"What… you killed Sango.."

"If you would let me finish," he snapped.

Inuyasha nodded his head.

"As I was saying, I killed her and left her for dead. I was far away from the place where I 'd slain her, when I felt my youkai diminish drastically ;therefore, I stopped to rest. I felt Tenseiga pulsate, but thought nothing of it. It must have been then and only then when it went on its own accord and revitalized Sango hence allowing my seed to.... thrive within her."

"Wow, Tenseiga can move on its own accord," Inuyasha asked disbelievingly.

"Obviously," Sesshomaru stated contemptuously. "After a while, I stumbled upon her again and realized she was with child….. my child. I confronted her, but she was more than hesitant to speak with me."

"Humph, can you blame her," Inuyasha interrupted hastily.

"Well she complied nonetheless, I'd explained to her what happened and after much deliberation, seemingly all is well now."

"Yeah, except for that fact you don't want her to keep that child," Inuyasha said knowingly.

He was answered with silenced.

"Figures, humph.. So, how do you feel about Sango?"

He was answered with more silence.

"Well I suppose you must at least care about her some to come and seek me out."

Sesshomaru glared at him.

"No sense in being mad at me because I'm right" Human females are warm and caring. This is their nature. They can't help but to want to care for people and always thinking there is some good in people- even in someone like you."

"Perhaps you are right little brother, I can see Sango is not like anyone that I am used to dealing with. She shows Rin, kindness and patience. I actually believe she loves her. I suppose it is not a bad idea to have someone around Rin like that infinitely."

"Well, that's for sure. Sango has had her heart broken more times that I care to dwell on, but I know this much, you better treat her right Sesshomaru. She isn't some female that you can control and then cast to the side when you get ready."

Sesshomaru smiled lightly, "I have experienced that first hand."

"I bet you have. Sango is a real spitfire and a warrior at heart like her friend back there. All they want is for us to love them, protect them, and be there for them. However in your case, I don't know what you can offer Sango, other than protection."

Sesshomaru looked upward and Inuyasha started to wonder something. 'What if Sesshomaru has fallen in love with Sango. Naaaah, he has to have a heart first; however, looking at him now, he does appear to have perhaps an inkling of such. Then again, he did say he killed her after a disagreement.'

"Sesshomaru, what happen to make you kill Sango at first?"

Sesshomaru stood up and walked passed Inuyasha before responding.

"I do believe that is for another visit….. Inuyasha." And with that, Sesshomaru generated his youkai to form his white cloud and set off into the sky. Inuyasha watched him leave with a mild satisfaction in having given his older brother some brotherly advice.


	20. Chapter 20

"So, lady Sango is going to have a hanyou?"

"For the third time to today Rin…..yes, she is," Jaken gave an annoyed huff while rolling his eyes at the inquisitive child.

Sesshomaru had left Jaken and Rin on the outside of the forest close to the slayer's home. If anything happened, he would hear, but since Naraku and his minions were long ago defeated, not much was happening. Though, he did let his mind linger on the centipede demons and its seemingly new found strength before concluding it would be safe.

"Sooooo, who is the father, master Jaken?"

"By all means child, how would I know that?"

"Your right, your senses aren't as acute as Sesshomaru-sama's." She said with her index finger tapping systematically on her bottom lip. "I will ask him when he returns from visiting her."

"You will do no such thing. A matter such as that has nothing to do with a little busy body like you. You're always inquiring about things that don't concern your little insignificant human life."

Rin frowned but was enjoying how well she was wilding up Jaken. She had already deduced weeks prior that her Sesshomaru-sama was the father of lady Sango's baby. However, needless to divulge that she knew such a thing in front of her trusted, yet annoying, smaller master was not yet necessary. Rin continued to watch as Jaken remonstrated her more for her pestering insubordination to his person. She responded back while looking at the stars "Whatever you say master Jaken."

A half a mile away…

Sango was sitting on her bed gingerly brushing her hair when she heard faint movement coming from the corner of her hut. She quickly turned her head to see Sesshomaru leaning against the wall- his shadow looming on the wall near the rear of her bed due to three small candles illuminating the hut-making his presence that much more startling to Sango's senses.

She let her mouth open slightly and tensed a bit. She then realized that this was the father of her child; therefore, she calmed herself minutely. But she still didn't let her guard down completely. She may now know she loved him, but she still remembered him literally suffocating the life out of her only months ago.

Sesshomaru kept his impassive gaze locked on hers.

"Uneasy are we," he said as he shifted his gaze to her left hand.

Sango followed his gaze as it landed on her left hand that was reaching outward for her sword.

"Humph," was Sango's quick retort before continuing to brush her hair. A moment passed before she responded again.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt you to knock sometimes."

She was answered with silence. She turned her head to see he was no longer leaning on the wall but was about to sit on her bed. Sango watched as his weight involuntarily shifted her closer to him. Sango was about to slid back to her current position when he quickly grabbed her wrist tenderly. He took the brush from her hand and pierced her with his golden orbs.

Sango blushed horrendously and quickly removed her wrist and stood up noting to herself she was way passed nervous now.

"Umm you want something to drink.. uhh tea."

He nodded his head no.

"Um what about something to eat…fish perhaps, or… ummm..." She was running out of things to offer him. She began to look around her hut with the knowledge that his eyes were still planted on her when her eyes landed on her flute.

"Oh how about I play a melody for you, she motioned nervously with her hand to the flute lying on the table near the kitchen. Sesshomaru kept regarding Sango while slowly turning his head to give the flute a quick glance and then back at Sango.

He didn't respond only kept staring.

Sango looked at him uneasily before speaking again.

"I will take that as a yes."

Sango walked over to the flute letting her mind wonder a bit. 'He is early. There isn't going to be a full moon for another three days. I wonder why he is here,' she noted as she glanced back at Sesshomaru. She noticed that his eyes never left her as if he was a predator and she his prey. She wondered why the baby seemed not to have an affect on her. Normally, she would fill a little at ease by his presence but not this time. She hoped nothing was wrong. She involuntarily brushed her hand against her stomach.

Sango grabbed the flute and looked at the spot she had once occupied on the bed. She wasn't sure she wanted to be close to him now, especially with that indistinguishable look in his eyes. Hence, Sango decided that she would keep standing and play for him. She cleared her throat and placed it to her mouth. She looked at Sesshomaru one final time before she closed her eyes and began to play. She played a tune that was foreign to Sesshomaru's ears but was very pleasing to his person. He watched her as her face redden on the longer notes and how she inhaled to continue. The melody was beautiful as was the player of the unfamiliar melody he mused.

Once finishing the last note, Sango eyes were still closed. She slowly opened them to see that Sesshomaru had not moved an inch. She turned to place the flute back down on the table when she felt his presence behind her. She turned around quickly to see him run a claw hand through her voluminous hair. Her eyes widen as she saw how affectionate he was being toward her. She didn't know what to make of this.

On Sesshomaru's behalf, he had hidden his aura to surprise her. He didn't know why, but he loved the hue of her cheeks and her widen chocolate eyes when she was surprised. He thought it was alluring along with the way her dark raven hair always seemingly fell to one side of her face. He thought it was interesting to see her hand go straight for her sword and even stay there upon finding out that it was him. He assumed it was only natural for her to still fear him, rightly so he thought. He'd hoped the baby would do some coaxing on account of what he had planned for the evening. He could hear her heart beat steadily increase. He watched her watching him warily and then offer some human edibles to him. He almost smiled at her uneasiness until she offered to play for him. He almost told her no, but he wanted her to become comfortable, and if that meant playing her fears into her flute, then so be it. So, after she finished playing and he saw her turn around and place it back on the table, he took the opportunity to pounce on her. He ran a claw hand through her tresses as he watched her cheeks redden and her eyes grow in size. Perfect he thought.

Sesshomaru then wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her close to his body. Sango tried to pull away, but he held her tighter. He bent down gently to suck on her earlobe before whispering huskily in her ear.

"Don't resist."

Sango noted that was more of a command than a suggestion. She figured if she kept resisting this could possibly turn into what happened in the cave. Therefore, she breathed deeply and let his scent cloud her senses. Sesshomaru noticed the change in her and figured his offspring was doing her part. He took advantage of the situation and moved them in one fluid motion to her bed. Sango was taken off guard from the sudden movement and yelped while holding onto Sesshomaru's biceps tightly. He laid her down carefully and gently started kissing and undressing her. Sango eyes went everywhere but to the one who was touching her. All she could think of was the incident in the cave. Could she really go through that again- the scratching, the tearing, the bruises, the snarls, those red eyes piercing into her soul while he forced her to an unwanted euphoria? Deciding that she didn't want this she spoke up

"No," she said in a small voice.

Sesshomaru paused and looked in her eyes. She couldn't take the intensity so she looked away.

"Is there something wrong?"

Sango was hesitant but she spoke up. "Assuming you want to uhhh … deflower me tonight and thinking how the first deflowering went, I just don't think I can go through that again."

"Interesting," he said as he regarded her a few more moments before kissing her neck again.

"You speak as if you would have had a choice in the matter."

Sango's neck couldn't snap upward toward him quick enough. The actual impudence of this guy, he was really a piece of work. Before she could dispute with him he continued.

"I know I was rough that night, but I don't intend be this night. Does my word and gentleness not put your fears to rest?"

"Hardly" Sango said. "All I can remember are those red eyes of yours staring at me and your claws all over my thighs and shoulders. I just can't… no, please get …"

Before she could finish the sentence she felt a warming sensual aura. She looked at Sesshomaru and noticed his body had a faint red hue outlining it. And then she noticed the ominous aura was enveloping her as well. This reminded her of what he did to calm her down in the forest of cherry blossoms. Sango's breath caught in her throat as she became very relaxed. She barely heard what Sesshomaru said.

"Perhaps this may persuade you."

After seeing Sango's body dramatically relax underneath him, he proceeded.

He continued to kiss her neck and then leand back to remove his armor and clothing. He wasn't worried about Sango's demeanor changing anytime soon considering he had given her a considerable amount of his yoki. She'd be on cloud nine for awhile. Now, he thought, 'to catch her body up with her mind.'

Moments later he had completely undressed himself and Sango.

"What did you do to me, Sess…?"

"Shhhh, no more talking," he said gutturally as he placed a claw finger on Sango's lips.

His voice made shivers go down her spine. She didn't know what he did, but she was glad he did it. She tried to recall again when she had felt so relaxed but failed to. Her back involuntarily arched when he grabbed one of her breast and rubbed softly. He captured her lips delicately. Sango unknowingly put her hands in his silver locks and deepened the kiss. He smiled in her mouth when he felt Sango wrap her legs around his hips tightly. She didn't know exactly why she was behaving this way, but she was more than willingly to go along with the flow. It was then when she felt her stomach move. Sesshomaru felt it as well. Both stopped kissing and looked down toward Sango's stomach. On the lower, right side of her stomach a small repetitive poke was making itself present.

Sango untangled her hands from Sesshomaru's hair and gently caressed the spot.

"Oh my, it seems she doesn't want to be ignored." Sango quickly grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and placed it on her stomach. His eyes were still impassive, but Sango could tell the baby's movements still had a grave affect on him by his increased breathing.

Sango shyly met his gaze.

"How do you know the child is female?"

Sango gave a small smile before answering quietly with a small blush evident on her cheeks, "Because that is what I want."

"I see," he said while shifting and still looking at her stomach.

"You see, she is worth having, is she not? She is part of you too. How can you hate what is you, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru sighed heavily before removing his hand and staring at the moving flesh. He ran his hand over it once more before leaning down and cupping Sango's cheek and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He removed his hand from her cheek and wrapped it around the back of her neck. Sango watched his movements as closely as she could through her haze. She could feel his hand tightening around her neck some. She looked up to see Sesshomaru's forehead coming to rest with her own. She tried to capture his gaze, but his eyes were closed and his brow heavily crinkled in frustration. She felt his body tense and vibrate some. She was about to ask what was wrong when he moved his free hand to spread Sango's legs making her jump.

"I will try to refrain from discomfort finding you."

Sango gave a curt nod meeting his now intensely burning eyes. He placed himself between her and pulled Sango's leg up around him. Sango slowly let her hands entangle themselves within his hair, her palms resting on the nape of his neck. Sango's eyes shut abruptly as something pushed against her nether region, finally breaking through. Sango cried out in pain. Though she did take note it was less painful this go around.

He began to move at a faster pace once he was sure that Sango had adjusted. Several minutes later both reached their wondrous oblivion. Both were panting quite heavily. Sesshomaru was the first to speak.

"Are you in much pain?"

"No, not really."

"This pleases me," he said as he rolled on his back and pulled Sango over his chest in one gentle, fluid motion.

"The baby will be strong, Sesshomaru, I can tell."

"I know," he said quietly while staring at one of the flickering candles.

Within a few seconds, Sesshomaru heard Sango's breath become a steady rhythm. He knew she had fallen asleep. He let his golden hues rest on her form, allowing his thoughts to take him away.

'She is nothing like I thought I would end up with. Yes, she is beautiful, and yes, she is strong. But she is human. How can I take her as a mate knowing what will transpire with my people. They will never accept her nor this child, regardless how strong she will become. My people think like me: A hanyou is as weak as its human mother. And this child will not be the exception. I know she wants this baby. She is nonetheless a demon slayer. She probably thinks this is the only chance for her to have a child considering her age and profession. Though she is not old in any respect, she is only what I presume to be in her mid twenties.

But I can tell she loves her profession and having numerous children will not allow for such. Her children would become her weakness and avenging, demon kin would try to kill them any chance they had. Humph, perhaps she is really no different from me. Rin has always been seen as a weakness, and yet I will not let her go regardless of what my people say. Nevertheless, it is much easier for my people to accept Rin as only my ward than a human woman as my chosen mate and a hanyou for an heir. What shall I do? I know if I leave her I will die. I cannot live without her. I have deduced that those dreams I had were more of possible case scenarios of what can happen if I do not accept Sango. But she can never know I that love her and can't live without her. It is better for her to think I am allowing her presence than actually needing it, for her knowing maybe my downfall indeed. Father you must have dealt with this. I understand you more now than ever before.'

_**Author's note: Yeah it was a repeat of the other chapter. I think I accidentally uploaded the same chapter twice. There are only 20 Chapters thus far…. Thanks .. I never would have caught that (at least no time soon) Thanks again! Review review !**_


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note: Ok, here is the real Chapter 21. Sorry it has taken me so long. On with the story.

Sango shot up from her resting position coated with sweat. She crinkled her brow as a headache made its presence known. She moaned slightly. She'd wondered if Sesshomaru was still beside her, he was indeed. Through her turmoil, she still was able to appreciate the beauty of the creature that laid next to her in what appeared to be in deep sleep. Sango slowly crept out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. Within moments, she was sipping on some milk. Once finished, she walked back into the resting area. She looked at Sesshomaru for a long time as though looking away would make him disappear. She finally gathered her senses and smiled slowly.

She walked over by her window and sat down in the chair adjacent to it. She looked up at the sky to see half a moon. She then looked down at her belly and placed a hand to rest on top. She quickly felt kicking when she did this. "Calm down little one, father and mother are here." She glanced at Sesshomaru before turning to look at the moon again. Sango sighed and thought back to how complacent she had become with her entire situation. A woman in her predicament should be overwhelmed by grief and catastrophe to come. Nevertheless, she felt content with a mix of apprehension. She had always wanted to feel like she was part of a family again. She'd supposed that's what Inuyasha and the others were for, but never did she really believe she would make her own family, and with a demon no less. At least this felt like a family to her. Perhaps not your conventional type, but a family. Her family… she slowly fell herself falling in love with this concept. She let her gaze rest back over to Sesshomaru only to see him sitting up on the mat resting on his elbows watching her carefully.

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you," she said quietly lingering on him a moment more before turning back toward the window as she pull the curtains back some.

"Who said I was asleep?"

"Hmm, so you heard me then?"

Sesshomaru remained silent. Sango still wanted to ask him why he came back so early. If sex was on his mind, she'd supposed she understood as she let a blush creep to her face, but she sensed he wanted something else. So, she took a chance.

"Sesshomaru, I'm not sure if it's all me, but I sense you want to tell me something. Something you've been having trouble with."

Sesshomaru was caught off guard. He'd awed for a second at her perceptibility about him. Though, him confessing what had been on his mind for weeks, was not about to be divulged to her.

"No, why do you ask?"

Sango regarded him gravely before responding.

"I just felt there might be something bothering you, apart from the obvious."

Sesshomaru snorted roughly, making Sango jump.

"If there was something I wanted you to know, I will tell you- make no mistake about that slayer."

"Hmmph," Sango said knowing perfectly well that he was lying. Feeling a little brave and in control, she stared until he looked away. She thought forgivingly 'I suppose he will tell me in his own good time. If those dreams of his are correct, there is much to be revealed.' Sango tried to restrain from smiling.

She covered her mouth trying to play the smile off as an approaching yawn.

"You should come back to bed." He suddenly demanded more so than suggested.

Sango heard the command and started to resist, but her headache which had subsided was slowly easing its way back. She got up slowly balancing on the window sill for support as she groaned.

"Perhaps you are right, Suzume seems to have settled down," she said glancing down.

"Hmm, sparrow._"_

Sango raised her eyes in her surprise.

"Oh, I didn't take you for a scholar in the meanings of baby names."

"Hardly, I just so happen to know that one," he replied on defense, pretending his focus was now on the flute that laid on the table.

By this time Sango was comfortably sitting upright on the mat next to Sesshomaru as she shoulder- bumped him playfully because of his stubbornness.

Sesshomaru let the weight of her move him slightly. He turned to look at her, and Sango let the smile she unknowingly had falter a bit as she noticed the look in his eyes.

Sango tried to look away feeling slightly flustered. Suddenly, he let his hand rest tenderly on her cheek, restricting her from turning away any further. He didn't know what came over him, but looking at her made him feel something he was trying to keep at bay, but was slithering in nonetheless. Breathing in her jasmine scent, he let his eyes waver minutely before commenting on her behavior.

"You, seem to be a little more at ease with me."

"Perhaps it is the baby," Sango said quickly looking down, hoping he neglected to see her face turn redder-with no such luck though.

"I suppose it is Suzume that makes you blush now and…" he paused to sniff briefly, "be aroused."

Sango tried to pull his hand away feeling ashamed at being backhandedly mocked and completely caught off guard by his sudden affectionate behavior. Sesshomaru removed his hand from her cheek to grasp her chin between his index finger and thumb. He then moved it upward toward him before he spoke breathing gingerly on her lips as he watched her widening orbs.

"Fighting your need for me is useless Sango; I am the father of your child. Nothing will change this," he said in a whisper before he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He lowered her in an urgent manner while raising her kimono over her hips in one fluid motion. Before she could understand the magnitude of what he just confessed, he was inside her again. This time pain was absent and pleasure- a welcomed sensation. Before long, Sango moaned as ecstasy overcame her. On Sesshomaru's behalf, hearing her come made him involuntarily bare his fangs and lower his mouth to her neck.

As his mouth hovered above her collarbone, he hesitated. He wanted to mark her, but something in him resisted. So, he painfully retracted his fangs and kissed her softly there instead. His yoki was discontent. Since he had not reached his own oblivion as Sango did, he restarted his previous rhythm making Sango gasp and breath quicken considerably. Before he knew it, oblivion was upon him and for Sango once again. He removed himself from her body and laid on his side. He lazily watched Sango as fresh oxygen entered her body every other moment. He unexpectedly reached over toward Sango and moved her closer to him as he stroked her forehead. As he did this, he noticed a scar on her arm. It looked no more than a few months old. He'd wondered did he do this. So, he questioned her.

"Did I do this," he questioned while slowly running a clawed finger gently over it.

Sango looked down to see what he was talking about. When her eyes landed on her scar she sighed and glanced away.

"No, you didn't give me that particular one. Although, you've given me your fair share," she said rolling her eyes and beginning to once again remember the horror in the cave.

"That was self-inflicted. I did it to save my brother. He was dying from poison. I had to do something. So, I offered myself to save him and it worked."

Sesshomaru stared at her with a new appreciation. He'd known of such a ritual, but it was hardly performed. Only altruistic family members do this for another family member.

"That was very selfless of you."

"So, I've heard. My brother is all I have left… well, until now. Though, I'd do anything to save him. Me dying in the place of someone I love means nothing to me, if it means he or she will live on."

Sesshomaru was flabbergasted. He didn't know what to make out of his human. He concluded that her love for her kin is insurmountable. Nothing could or would ever overcome it. This made him think about the baby. 'Yes, Sango would die for the child too if she was struggling in child birth; however, I cannot allow that. She must live.' As Sesshomaru stared off into the darkness, Sango was a little curious of what he was thinking. So, she reached up to touch his face. His ears twitched minutely once her hand rested on his cheek. He mused, ' so she wants my attention, hmmm, she shall have it.' He stared so intensely that she had to look away, but she just couldn't help herself. Thus, she looked back up at him only to see his silver bangs blocking her view now . She wanted to see his eyes. So, feeling bold yet again that night, she gingerly reached up and slowly let her hand glide over his bangs revealing his intense golden hues. She let her eyes and hand linger on his crescent moon before she spoke.

"I hope she has your eyes. I think I could get lost for all eternity in them." She gave a quick gasp in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she has just said. She recoiled her hand feeling the embarrassment bombard her. She felt like she wanted to crawl under a rock with such an insignificant human compliment. Trying to recant quickly,

"What I meant was.. was…" she stammered trying to find a way of this predicament.

"Um must have been the baby's influence, you know," she quickly blurted out trying to laugh off the situation. She then turned around completely- leaving Sesshomaru to watch her back.

Sesshomaru lowered himself to a flustered Sango only to gently turn her to face him. He had a curious look in his eyes before letting his notions be known.

"Must have been," he said glaring at her with an incredulous look.

"Well I can't think of any other reason why I would have said it," Sango jumped in to say only to look down feeling guilty for the blatant lie. For a lack of not knowing what to do with herself, she quickly shot up off the mat and wrapped her kimono around her. She started pacing in front of him.

"Of course," he said lowly with an eyebrow raised as he watched her pace the wooden floor. After a few moments of rhythmic pacing, Sango stopped and reluctantly looked at him before turning away from him again and running her slender hands down her raven locks- intertwining her fingers to rest on her neck. She let out a frustrated sigh. She turned slightly letting her gaze fall on his pointed ears and maroon stripes that adorned his body. She starred at his body structure for a considerable amount of time until his quick movements snapped her back to to reality.

He stood up fully nude making Sango hastily place a hand to cover part of her right brow and turn slightly around, motioning to her left for him to put some clothes on-more so for her than him. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes but complied.

"I see you aren't modest at all, then again I suppose demons aren't. They do what they want, when they want, and how they want," She proclaimed shaking her head sideways dwelling on the major differences between him and her. When she thought she had given him ample enough time to dress, she turned around only to see him semi dressed and inches from her body. She tried to back away, but he grabbed her wrist.

"I know that this …situation is difficult for you. As my father once said, some situations are inevitable; however, it is the outcome of the inevitable ones that brings absolution."

"Hmm" was all she could say while staring down at Sesshomaru's thumb gently caressing her palm. She glanced up hesitantly only to be met with a half smile. This made Sango smile some too.

"Your father was a wise man."

"Yes he was."

"I wonder what advice he would give us if he were still here."

"Hnn," was all Sesshomaru managed to say.

She noticed how pensive he stared at her. She'd wondered what he was thinking, but something told her not to ask. So, she just turned her head the other way as her already flustered cheeks redden more. But Sango couldn't help but feel this entire situation was way too abnormal for comfort, and sensing he would share nothing; she figured, it was up to her to break the ice. Therefore, she walked from Sesshomaru and stopped at the window- looking at the moon once again before speaking.

"Since you're the one who shares nothing, I suppose I'm the one who will have to share at least some of my fears with you if this is really going to happen. Then again …" she trailed off while letting her hands drop to her side turning to look at his now heated gaze.

"I suppose it's been happening."

She paused a minute trying to collect her thoughts.

"You being you and me being me, you have to admit that this is way beyond atypical. Even a human and demon having sex isn't that abnormal, but a taiyoukai and a demon slayer. What are the odds of such? It's ludicrous really!"

"Sango, you think too much, but you are accurate in your ruminations. Nonetheless, I am here. Take it for what it is."

"That's the entire point Sesshomaru, I don't know what this is. I am not sophisticated or of royal lineage like you. I am an orphan really, like Rin in many ways. I am a survivor. I live and breathe death every day- at least I used to. Though, this new life here, I don't know it. It's foreign to me, but all I know for sure is… I want it. I'm a demon slayer. You get it. I'm a demon slayer with a half demon growing inside of me Sesshomaru. I'm supposed to hate you, this baby, and myself, but I don't. I want it so badly- all of it. Is that wrong?" She questioned to no one in particular as a forced sigh escaped her opened mouth. She looked down and placed a hand on her abdominal. She looked back at Sesshomaru with a rueful disposition.

"This may be my only chance to have a family. Perhaps love is not involved or companionship as you say, but the concept… it's still here. You know… it's tangible. It isn't just a concept or a dream deferred. It's real for me. So, if you aren't going to stick around or if you're going to go on one of those tantrums you went on back in that cave then you need to let me know now because I don't have time for that. My life, my humanity, and my feelings probably mean nothing to you, but they are no less real. I want this. So like I said, if you aren't in this, then tell me."

Sesshomaru watched his little human, with all of her strength and courage. For her to say such, meant that she was serious about him and wanted to be with him too.

"Sango, all I can say is I am here. My presence in your life is infinite. Your essences will forever be embedded in my senses," he said as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

Trusting him was getting easier and easier she thought, especially if he kept saying things like that. But she still had her guard up. Forgetting the past just wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Sango smiled heartedly at his statement. 'Well' she thought, 'he didn't admit he loved me, but I'll work on that.'

Sesshomaru leaned down slowly and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Sango returned the kiss with much fervor as she knew how. He suddenly appeared behind her and whispered in her ear.

"I want to kiss you somewhere you've never been kissed."

Sango blushed immensely.

"Well, you practically already accomplished that."

"Hnn," he replied.

"But the place I am thinking of might be hurtful in memory to you."

Sango crinkled her brow, but jumped when she felt him lifting her kimono and his hands resting on her back. It was then she realized what he meant.

Sango's eyes began to tear up. She felt his lips kiss the top of her scar and travel kisses to reach the ending point which rested in the middle of her back. She slowly released the deep breath she was holding as Sesshomaru let her kimono fall back into place. He stood up and turned her around.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of it, it should be a reminder of how noble and selfless you are, not what you have lost."

Sango faced downward only to have Sesshomaru lift her chin up with a clawed finger.

"Do you not agree?"

"I do," she said still astounded of what he just did.

"Now, it is your duty to kiss this Sesshomaru somewhere he has never been kissed."

Sango froze for a minute but quickly gathered her wits and took a step back while analyzing the demon before her.

While doing such, Sesshomaru assumed she would never guess the one place he had never been kissed.- no woman had.

Sango, close to a decision, took a step closer to him and asked him to kneel down. He let a flicker of interest show in his face but he obliged.

"OK, now close your eyes."

He did as she instructed. He then surprisingly felt her lips resting on his left and then right eye lid.

"Ok," she said as she backed away leaving him room to stand back up; however, Sesshomaru did not move. His brow was crinkled in what she thought was frustration.

Therefore, she kneeled down to eye level with him. She placed a palm to rest on his cheek.

"Sesshomaru are you ok?"

He then opened his eyes and shook his head sideways with a look of disbelief emitting from his eyes.

"How?... How could you have known?"

Sango removed her hand and thought for a moment he was displeased. So, she started to get up; conversely, he suddenly was on top of her. As they laid on the floor of her hut, Sango had gotten a little frighten now from his behavior and him staring at her with titled head didn't help matters.

"I've lived for over four hundred years, and no woman has ever kissed me there. How could a human, demon slayer out of all creatures know this?" he said more to himself than Sango.

Sango really didn't know what to say. So, she kept looking at him.

"You really are something human."

She didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.

He stared at her a moment more before softly placing both sides of her face in his hands.

"You have not answered my question yet. " How did you know, Sango?"

Sango looked into his eyes and saw something she had never seen before… real emotion.

"Your eyes, they are now showing emotion. I wanted to kiss you there so you would show me your feelings. And shockingly, I see I have succeeded. Regardless if you were ever kissed there didn't really matter. Perhaps, I just got lucky."

She looked down sheepishly, as Sesshomaru gave a serious glare at this conundrum before him.

"Luck had nothing to do with it," he said now staring with incredulousness mixed with inquisitiveness.

"Well, what would you call it," Sango wanted to test the waters on trying to get a real answer from him.

"Hnn," he responded slowly as he kissed her again, as one hand left her face and made its way to her inner thigh.

Sango's eyes widen a bit before pushing against Sesshomaru's well defined chest.

"Hey, that isn't an answer," she hurriedly said as she felt her legs being forced open again.

"Says you," he covered her mouth with heated kisses to prevent further questioning.

Sex, once again followed, at this point, it was needless to say that they were tired. Considering Sango had never had sex three times in one night, she didn't know what to make out of this. Sesshomaru on the other hand was more than pleased she could keep up with his physical inclinations toward her and in her condition no less. 'Yes, she suites me, her sexual level emulates my own'. As both tried to catch their breath, they heard a noise by the window. Both glanced over to see Kirara on the window sill.

"Oh goodness, I wonder how much she saw." Sango said trying to catch her breath.

Sesshomaru chuckled making Sango inhale deeply from shock.

"Frankly, I believe she has seen much worse."

"I suppose," Sango said with a frown glancing back toward the neko that was still staring at both of them.

"Come here Kirara."

Sango languidly held her hands out to her trusted neko as Kirara jumped down and cautiously walked over watching Sesshomaru very closely.

"Kirara he will not harm you- at least he better not," Sango said nudging him in his side with her index finger.

Kirara stopped by her and gingerly crawled into Sango's welcoming arms.

"Where have you been, I didn't see you all day yesterday," she asked while stroking her back gently. Kirara turned to Sesshomaru who was watching passively on. Kirara mewed and Sango watched on in fascination as she knew Sesshomaru and Kirara were talking to each other.

After a few more moments, Kirara turned back toward Sango and mewed some more while licking the side of Sango's face.

"Well Sesshomaru, what did she say?"

"She said she went to check on Rin and Jaken. She thinks I should have brought them here."

"Hmm, although I agree; on the other hand, tonight might not have been the best of nights for their presence here.

"Hnn," he replied looking back at Sango with hungry eyes.

"Oh no, I am tired as I am sure you are as well. We must get some rest."

"I suppose I concur. A demon can only take so much rutting before becoming completely useless."

So, right then and there, they nestled up together and fell into a deep slumber on the floor as Kirara watched over the unlikely couple with appeasement.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Ok, I know I know, and I am terribly sorry for such a lengthy delay. Please don't stone me.. Ok, enough with the theatrics, on with the story.

Chapter 22

Sango awakened to something that was soft and fury caressing her leg but it didn't register to her yet. She grunted a little and opened her eyes. However, she only saw silver strains of hair blocking her view. She closed her eyes and slowly lifted her hand to brush it aside. But as soon as she brushed it away, she felt more hair. So, not thinking too much about it, she brushed it away again only to feel more hair. ' My goodness she thought, how much hair does this demon have.' She wanted to open her eyes to see exactly what position Sesshomaru was sleeping in to see how in the world did his hair continue fall in her face, but she didn't want any of his long strains to irritate her eyes. So, she kept them closed. Nonetheless, she was getting aggravated now. She let her brow crinkle in frustration and brushed the hair away with a little more intent.

"Humphhhphhh"

Sango stopped brushing when she heard that sound. If she didn't know any better it sounded like a someone chuckling. Sango gave one good wipe of her face and sat up quickly while opening her eyes. She was met with golden orbs staring at her with amusement. She nodded her hair side to side in disbelief.

"Such a jerk"

"You didn't think that last night."

Sango was caught off guard. She shyly looked away only to see what was rubbing up against her leg. It was his tail. It was moving up and down her exposed leg in a systematic pattern. Sango rolled her eyes and positioned herself to sit upward but was hit was a wave of nausea. She used Sesshomaru for leverage as she got up quickly and ran for the front door. Sango heaved until her insides hurt. Once finished she noticed beside her was a stretched out clawed hand with maroon striped holding what appeared to be a canteen filled with water. Sango wiped her mouth off and ran a hand through her thick mass only to tuck it back out of the way as she stood upright.

To Sesshomaru's surprise, Sango quickly took the canteen and drank all its countenance.

"If I'd known you were so parched, I would have brought you the lake," he said more as a fact than a corny looked at him a second before waving him off and walking back toward the hut. Her head was pounding tenfold and she needed to lie down. Before she made it to her mat, Sesshomaru questioned her.

"You neglected to take that medicine."

She quickly looked at him. She hadn't recalled telling him she was taking medicine. He definitely hadn't seen her take any nor had she left it out for common observation . So, how would he know?

"How did you know that?"

"Slayer, you forget who and what I am."

She eyed him for a moment, "Indeed, well bring…" before she could get out the sentence a bottle appeared in his left palm. Sango eyes widen in surprise. She'd forget sometimes how fast his reflexes really were, but with her head pounding, she didn't give it further thought as she reached out gingerly toward his claw hand and took the bottle.

She turned and walked toward the kitchen but not before she turned around only to see Sesshomaru following her. She stopped and turned completely around to face him.

"I can take the medicine by myself. I'm not a complete invalid."

He stopped dead in his tracks, he hadn't realized he was following here. Was his need for her so great that he was at attention to her needs all the time now? Perhaps he thought, but he didn't want to actually let it physically show just like he did.

Sango would have smiled at his abrupt halt, but her headache was more intense. So, she turned around and entered the kitchen. Within a few moments, she had taken two doses of her prenatal medicine on account she didn't recall taking any the night before last either. If she remembered correctly, Emi's grandmother told her it was ok to take double a dose if you've missed a couple of days especially once you feel the side effects of not taking it when one was supposed to. Well, Sango didn't understand then, but she understood now. She walked out of the kitchen only to be met by an empty room.

"Now, where could that demon have gone? Well, I suppose he will return when he gets ready. Either way, I am about to lie back down and wait for this headache to subside." And she did just that.

Sesshomaru 's mind had settle some while he was with Sango but not enough. He tried to release some tension that morning by bothering Sango. He'd decided to keep placing his hair in her face as she rubbed it away. With his quick movements, she had no idea what was going on. If he was honest with himself, he'd admit that Sango brought out the best in him, just like Rin did, but on a different level. However, when the slayer stopped him from following her in the kitchen, that worried him. His need for her was too great. Therefore, all his problems with dealing with her, the baby, and his empire had taken center stage in his thoughts again. He decided to leave her presence for now and do some ruminations of his own.

A few hours later, Sango awakened to laughter and then a….

"Oops!"

Sango groggily sat up to see what all the commotion was. When her eyes focused, she was looking at Rin, Jaken, Kirara, and Sesshomaru. She slowly took in the seen as she propped herself against the wall. She then ran her fingers through her hair before letting a smile adorn her face while raising her hand to make semi-balled fist to rest on her cheek and her elbow in her other hand. This gesture caught Sesshomaru's attention although his face still stayed impassive and none caring.

"Lady Sango, I'm sorry I woke you. Although, it was Jaken's fault."

"My fault, why you insolent girl. How dare you blame me for your human exaltations!"

"That's enough," was Sesshomaru's cool response.

The bickering stop immediately.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!"

They responded in unison looking down with guilt.

Sango frowned a bit at Sesshomaru's abrupt command. She looked at him and he was staring with a rather cool inexpressive look that said 'I dare you to challenge my authority.' Sango let her gaze linger on him a bit more before sitting up from the wall and looking around.

"Where is Kirara?"

Right when she asked she heard a soft mew coming from beside her. She looked down quickly and saw her neko friend resting peacefully curled in a ball. She'd supposed the mew she heard was her friend's way of letting her know she was present. Sango then reached out and started to gently pet her on the back. She smiled when Kirara opened one eye and lazily shut it again. The silence was disturbed by an annoying voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru, when are we leaving?" was Jaken's inquiry.

Sango suddenly stopped petting Kirara but quickly started back again. She slowly lifted her eyes to meet with Sesshomaru's … whose gaze never left her to begin with.

Not waiting on his answer, Sango could tell he didn't want to answer in front of her; therefore, she stopped petting Kirara, stood up, and walked out of the hut…not bothering to spare anyone a second glance. Sango was welcomed with the warmth of the morning as she hugged abdomen. She continued to walk further away until she saw the destination at hand. It was a hill that was close to her home. Once she was at the top of the hill, she stopped and sat down. She inhaled deeply as the gentle breezes of the morning ran through her tresses. She had a desire to lift up her her arms and stretch, and she did just that. She closed her eyes and let a yarn escape her mouth. When she finished she opened her eyes and was about to admire a butterfly that had just landed on a flower beside her when something to her right caught her eye. It was several long pieces of silver hair blowing beside her. She turned to be met with golden eyes looking at her inquisitively. He was sitting beside her as if he'd been sitting there the entire time.

"You scared me, you really should stop all this sneaking around."

"Sneak," he snorted out, "This Sesshomaru does not sneak. I am simply present or not present."

"Humph," was all she could say as she took it upon herself to catch the silvers hairs and tuck it behind his pointed ear- though, she did let her hand linger on the pointed part a considerable amount of time.

"So, when are you leaving?" she asked as she dropped her hand to her side looking off as if not particularly caring about the answer.

Sesshomaru remained silent for a moment before answering.

"I have not yet decided."

Sango nodded her head slowly seeming now deep in thought.

"Well, I wouldn't want to keep you from your duties in the west considering you're the lord."

Sango gave him a quick glance to see he was staring at the sky with a sad look upon his face. So, she reached out and caressed his face making his jaw tighten rigidly. She noticed and quickly snatched her hand away.

"I'm sorry," she said in a very low forlorn tone.

She looked away and it was quiet for a few moments. Sesshomaru watched her quietly as she saw how she was still unsure of how to act around him and he her. However, sensing that he might want to be by himself, she started to get up. Unexpectingly, he suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. Sango quickly looked at him, but noticed that he was still looking at the sky but now had an impassive look across his face. Sango looked down and saw his hand wrapped firmly around her wrist pulling her downward. She marveled at his ability to remain so aloof and yet now so seemingly clingy towards her. Once she was seated, his hand still remained on her wrist. Though, he did loosen his grip. Sango watched him as his head slightly titled towards her before responding.

"There is no need to apologize. You must…ignore such reactions. "

He turned and looked at her with a rather serious expression Sango noted.

"This is new to me, and I don't just mean being with a human. Even though Rin is human, the concept is exponentially different. This type of caring behavior is foreign. I am a creature of action not affection…."

Sango thought he was finished talking until he added a significant comment to his catharsis.

"Yet I am willing to learn. "

Sango watched him wide-eyed. She didn't know what to say. The cold creature before her had remarkably just admitted he wanted to learn to be affectionate. Sango reasoned with herself that Sesshomaru was trying to share his uneasiness about them, just as she did last night. This revelation made her inwardly smile.

"Of course, " she said with similar understanding, "this …situation is not easy to adjust to, but someone close to me told me to take this for what it is and frankly, that's hard but I think I am learning how. So…,"

She went on as she placed a hand over his that was still wrapped around her wrist.

"We can learn together, if that is alright with you?"

"Hnn," was his reply as he turned from her and continued to watch the sky.

They sat in silence a bit more, before Sango sensed her and baby were getting hungry.

"Shouldn't we go check on the Rin, Jaken and Kirara?"

"Hmm, that is not the reason you wish to go back."

"Uh, well" Sango stumbled over her wording not expecting his comment before she continued " n…no , not really to be truthful, but I do want to check on them. Besides why do you think I want to go back?" She asked with a look of apprehension. Sesshomaru started to stand and brought her up with him.

"You are hungry, are you not?

"How did you… well, no matter, yes I'm ravenous."

"You are learning already. You're realizing that questioning my abilities and perception is fruitless. As stated prior, take this for what it is."

He said as he came closer to her placing a clawed finger on his chin lifting upward. He captured her lips passionately and made it last. When he broke the kiss, he looked at Sango's face. She was completely dazed.

"Hmm, I see I am learning too. Apparently showing affection at times is very rewarding. Wouldn't you agree?"

Being too drawn in by his demonic aura to do anything but nod slowly as she slowly walked by his side to her hut.

When Sesshomaru and Sango walked in, they noticed that the hut was empty.

"Now where could…"

"By the river," he interceded.

Sango looked at her demon and just shook her head as a question was forming very quickly in her mind.

"Tell me Sesshomaru, does Jaken ad Rin know that you are the father?

"No,"

"Are you planning on telling them, or are they supposed to find out once they see the baby?

"In time" was the only answer he was willing to offer.

"In time," she slowly repeated before glancing at him once more and making her way to the kitchen.

"Well, Sesshomaru, I don't know about you, but Suzume and I are too hungry to keep chatting with you." she said as she completely disappeared into the kitchen.

"Do you want something?"

Silence

"Water,…coming up," she said as she rolled his eyes.

Sango came out of the kitchen balancing rice, noodles, and water in her hand. She slowly placed the bowels and cup on the table. As she sat down she motion for him to do so as well.

"Here you go, she said as she picked the cup up and placed it in front of him. After that there was no stopping Sango. She delved right in the food. Needless to say she forgot Sesshomaru was even present until she looked up to see him staring at her with an unknown glint in his eyes while he slowly drank his water. Sango looked down and off to the side wondering why he was staring at her as she stuffed her face. How embarrassing she thought. As a blush slowly crept to her face she decided to take the empty bowels in the kitchen. Besides she was thirsty herself now. She gathered the bowels, gave one more quick glance at Sesshomaru and stood up slowly. Considering the way he was looking at her, she didn't want to make any quick movements. She walked in the kitchen and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She suddenly felt at ease again. Sango wiped her hands on a pre-wetted dish cloth before getting some water herself. She drank it slowly letting the events of last night fill her mind. She started to warm up quite considerably. Thinking of him granted wanting to get a peek at him while she was still in the kitchen. Therefore she crept over to the entrance of the kitchen to see what he was doing. Unfortunately, he was no longer sitting at the table. Sango quickly drank the rest of her water and walked out of the kitchen. She looked around carefully. She could still feel her demonic aura. So, he was definitely present. Before she could get her head wrapped around what was happening, Sesshomaru had appeared in front of her. Though the only thing she could see was his spiky armor. She looked up quickly. Quite frankly she has been startled. Sango backed up considerably before responding

"Geez Sesshomaru… if you frighten me one more time I swear I am…"

"Quiet," he said seriously while looking out the front door.

"There is a demonic presence approaching."

Sango quickly stopped talking and turned her head to look at the door as well.

She then whipped her head around to the corner of the hut where her boomerang rested. She was about to move toward it, but felt a death grip on her shoulder before hearing her lover's deep baritone voice.

"Don't even think about it."


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: Indeed, it has been quite some time. Just so you all know. I never intended to take so long to update this story. I've turned into one of those authors that take forever and a blue moon to update. Yes, I will admit it and accept all stones thrown my way, but let's not dwell on the past. On with the story!

Chapter 23

You can't be serious, I'm a demon slayer, Sesshomaru, I have to fight, she said with fervor.

"I…"

"Enough," Sesshomaru said abruptly while tighten his grip on her shoulder, "you will do no such thing."

"I can handle myself," she half shouted jerking out of his grasps.

"Like you did in the cave," Sesshomaru maliciously added.

Right when he said it, he realized the mistake he'd made. Sango's ire reached a new height, and before she realized it, she slapped him across the face.

Sango's hand lingered in the mid air afterwards. She had a look of shock on her face, but once she realized that Sesshomaru wasn't going to respond. She let her hand fall while huffing and stuck out her chin before speaking vehemently through clenched teeth.

"You deserved it and you know it."

On Sesshomaru's behalf, he wasn't at all too shocked she hit him. If the truth be told, he knew he'd deserved it, but getting mad at her while a demon approached was less than practical to the stoic taiyoukai.

Nevertheless, Sesshomaru's jaw tighten considerably before responding through clenched teeth himself.

"Must we do this now?" He drawled out.

Before Sango could respond she heard a heavy knock at the door.

Sango and Sesshomaru's head spun to look at the door.

"What kind of demon is it?" Sango asked staring wide eyed at the door.

"Half -demon and I recognize the scent." Sesshomaru dwelled on why he was just now able to pick up the known half -demon's scent. He chalked it up to being enthralled with the slayer and her intoxicating scent.

"Well, who is it?"

"No one of consequence. Fortunate for him. I believe he goes by the name Jinesi," He stated placidly

"Oh, why didn't you say so before?"

Sango quickly went over and opened the door only to be met by a face full of herbs .

Sango stepped back with the sudden bombardment of foliage.

Jinesi bent down and placed the basket full of herbs down before greeting.

"Sango, how are you?

"Fine Jinesi, please come in. It feels like I haven't seen you for the longest time."

"It's a wonder," he said while eyeing Sesshomaru very closely as he bent down and picked up the herbs as he entered.

Sesshomaru hadn't moved from the spot he was previously in before he was slapped by a now cooled down tayjia.

Sesshomaru looked on coolly as Jinesi entered.

"Please, have a seat, I know it's been quite a journey from your lands to here. How long have you been traveling?"

"Only a day and a half."

Sango's eyebrows raised in understanding as she walked into the kitchen to get him some water.

"So, how is your mother doing?"

"Fine, I wanted her to come along, but I was afraid the journey might be too much for her."

"Indeed," was Sesshomaru's verbal observant response.

Jinesi looked back over at Sesshomaru who was now walking toward the kitchen.

Sango was just about to walk out when she was met by his form.

"I don't need any help," was Sango's quick retort, endlessly trying to prove she was no invalid.

"I figured as much considering you are only holding a cup of water for that half- breed."

Sango's ire spiked some, but Sesshomaru quickly let a clawed hand rest on her cheek to calm her.

"I have merely come to tell you that I am going to check on Rin and Jaken, I will be back in a few hours. Hopefully, that will be adequate enough time for you and ….. him to catch up on …. old times."

Sango rolled her eyes and nodded in understanding.

Jinesi saw both walk out of the kitchen.

Jinesi watched both carefully as Sesshomaru and Sango spoke with each other, until he noticed an unusually aura emitting from the slayer. 'If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was pregnant with that taiyouki's child.'

Jinesi took a few more sniffs before both his eyebrows raised considerably.

' Mother was right, he does love her. For him not to have killed her once he learned of it, that alone proves his affection for her. I hardly think he displays it though… then again…' his thoughts trailed off when he saw Sesshomaru caressing Sango's face to calm her when he called him a half -breed.

Jinesi began to smile at his mother's wisdom just as Sesshomaru turned from Sango and headed toward the door. He glanced at Jinesi before walking completely passed him only to stop when he saw him smiling slyly looking back and forth between Sango and himself.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, and that alone was enough to vanquish the joviality Jinensi felt and emitted on his face.

"Enough said!"… was Jinesi's wary replay as Sesshomaru " Hnn" ed him and continued walking.

Both Sango and Jinesi began to shake their heads in unison at the conundrum that departed from them.

"I don't imagine you would want to talk about anything in particular with a half-breed would you?"

"Oh Jinensi, don't mind him, he is just grumpy this morning. Well actually, he's like that most of the time," she said as she handed Jinensi the water.

"Thank you, but seriously, if you want to talk, even though I am male, I was raised by a woman so I am very sympathetic and understanding of all female problems; he ended with a sincere and hopeful expression as took a sip of water.

"Well, I don't want to trouble you with anything and… "Whoooa!"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Sango started to giggle some," Oh nothing much... just Suzume kicking is all."

"Oh," Jinesi replied while looking at Sango's expanding waistline.

"Yeah, I was getting worried for a minute there; I hadn't felt her kick in hours, and I was starting to worry."

Jinesi continued to stare at Sango's belly.

"May I feel?"

"Yes, you may."

Sango moved closer to Jinensi and allowed his immensely large clawed hand to rest gently on her abdomen.

"Oh, there she goes again. I think she likes you."

"Perhaps, but I think it's because she recognizes I am a half –demon like herself."

"You think she can tell that, even now?"

"Yes, you forget Sango, that is no ordinary half-demon you are carrying. Sesshomaru's blood lineage is an ancient and powerful one. I suspect she will be three times as strong as even a normal demon.

"But she will only be half," Sango said as she too leered at her stomach.

"Yes, but that half alone is enough to make her more powerful than you may be able to imagine coming from one so young. Even now, I can feel her power. Plus, you forget you are a demon slayer, Sango. You are nauturally strong and possess powers of agility and speed."

Sango nodded in understanding.

Jinesi gingerly took his hand from her abdomen and looked Sango in the eye.

"Nonetheless, you must prepare yourself. The child birth will be more painful than anything you can imagine. It will indeed feel like your body is being ripped in two. Well, at least that is what it might feel like if you don't take these herbs that I've brought."

"What, how did you know to br…"

"Mother," Jinensi simply stated. "After you told her that Sesshomaru wanted you, but hated that fact, she and I gathered you would be in such a predicament as you are now. That is if you didn't end up dead before now. " he said as he looked off as he said the last part.

"Well, you two were right. This is quite a predicament that I've been placed in. For the most part, I try not to think about it. I tell myself that it is better this way. Sure, this family that has been procured for me isn't conventional by any means, but it is mine. Mine to claim... mine to love…mine, even if I am scared."

Jinesi looked back at Sango when she divulged this.

"Sango, it is natural for you to be scared, even if you did travel with Inuyasha and your other friends. This situation is entirely different. I do believe, perhaps, your time with them may have helped prepare you for the possible tumultuous times with the temperamental enigma that just left."

This made Sango smile.

"You know, he's changed since I last saw you. I mean really changed. The way he looks at me, even the way he touches me. I feel that he lo... well, he claims that he is willing to allow me to be apart of his life and that he does not love me becuase he is incapable of it. But I ... Should I believe him?" Sango blurted out suddenly, desperately looking up at him for an answer.

"How do you feel about him Sango?"

Sango threw up her hands in frustration.

"My God Jinesi, that is a loaded question. I am a demon slayer. He is a demon. I feel confused, angered, relieved, I don't... All I know is that I already love this baby inside of me regardless of the situation, but you didn't answer my question."

"Hmm" Jinesi replied knowingly.

"Well, to answer your question, perhaps, but I would not believe him. Human emotions are complex and diverse- ever changing they are.

Demons raised like Sesshomaru, however, are deadpan. Now, don't misunderstand. He has emotions like humans. He feels fear, anger, desire, loneliness, all of them. But he has been taught to hide them away so well, it would only take his soul mate or his kindred soul to truly see through to the true demon inside."

Sango stared wide-eyed at Jinesi as if she had only now discovered he was standing in her home.

"How do you know… I mean, when does a demon know he has found his soul mate?"

"Now, my dear friend, that I cannot answer. Although, there are small signs. If I can remember correctly from mother, both individuals will have a strong bond that even the gods cannot break, and it is interwoven with unconsciousness.

"You mean dreams," Sango quickly interjected.

"Yes, and if one dies, the other will shortly follow. But unfortunately, that is all I can remember."

Sango let her mind drift back to the dream she had about Sesshomaru when she deduced that she could possibly be his soul mate. But after truly ruminating over the dream, she decided it was nothing, right.

Her reverie must have been so intense that Jinesi waved his hand in front of her to gain her attention.

"Earth to Sango!"

"Huh!"

"Nothing," Jinesi said as he stared at her in wonderment and slight suspicion. "Come over here, I want to show you the herbs I brought you."

"Right," Sango quickly smiled and briskly walked toward the table.

As Jinensi laid out the herbs, he couldn't help but think that Sango was hiding something, and he was willing to bet it had something to do with a certain dog demon's nonverbal revelation.

.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: Alright ladies and gents, here is another update. Yep, I hate to admit it, but I'm definitely one of those authors that update every blue moon. But at least this story isn't on hiatus. At least I hope I never have to do that. On with the story!

"Are you sure Inuyasha?"

"I'm positive; Sango's pregnant with Sesshomaru's child." Inuyasha reassured. Kagome continued stirring the pot full of rice and beef slowly while gawking at him in disbelief.

It had been a few weeks since Inuyasha's conversation with Sesshomaru. He still didn't know why he was just now telling Kagome about Sango's situation. Then again he told himself that he didn't want to get her riled up before the baby was born.

"Do you think it was consensual?" Kagome asked now looking serious.

Inuyasha thought back to Sesshomaru's story of how he said he killed Sango, and Tensegia brought her back to life. In all honesty, he didn't think it was consensual at all. Though he did say Sango and him had an argument after sex which meant they weren't arguing prior to sex. Plus, he knew Sesshomaru considered himself above non-consensual sex- at least he hoped so.

"Well!" Kagome said impatiently.

Inuyasha turned his head swiftly out of his ruminations.

"Uh right, well considering that Sesshomaru is sort of noble and believes in self- restraint, I do believe it was consensual. But even that doesn't make complete sense because of Sango's profession."

"Yea, that's worth wondering about." She said while looking back down at the task at hand.

"Have you seen Sango?" She thought suddenly.

"No," was Inuyasha's quiet reply.

"I can't help but to think that she needs our help. I know she was the one to leave us after the defeat of Naraku, but I think she needs our support. I mean really, I demon slayer giving birth to a half demon. She must be dealing with something that is so foreign to her. I wish I was there Inuyasha. She could use a friend. Really, we're more than friends, we're family."

"Keh, you might be right about that. I figured if Sesshomaru came all this way to meet with me and discuss the predicament _he_ has created for the two of them no doubt, then Sango must be dying to confine in someone because she sure as hell got her hands full with that block of ice." Inuyasha stated as matter of fact as he dwelled again on the conversation he and Sesshomaru had a few weeks back.

"I wonder how she feels about Sesshomaru? If I know Sango, and I do, I bet she is feeling extremely confused."

"That goes for Sesshomaru as well. I have to admit, I've never seen old frosty humble himself like that when it came to her. It sort of makes me respect him some. But as far as Sango goes, he said that she was content about the whole thing. But as you say, I think she is confused as well." Inuyasha stated sorrowfully.

"Yea, but at least you two stop acting like sworn enemies and started acting like siblings." She stated while pointing the stirring spoon caked with rice at him.

"Whoa, wait a sec Kagome! It isn't like he and I considered ourselves buddy buddy after that conversation. But I will say we both have a better perspective of each other, what each other have gone through, and what we will go through. That's it, nothing more. So, you might as well put your hopes of reconciliation on hold…. well… at least for now anyway." Inuyasha drifted off as if in a daze after he said the last bit.

In all honesty, Inuyasha was flabbergasted that Sesshomaru sought him out for advice, and a truce was made. It touched him in a way that he wasn't ready to acknowledge fully just yet- especially to Kagome. He thought back to when he was a pup. He wanted so desperately to go to his father's castle and learn about his demon lineage and family after his mother died. But he never ventured to the Western Lands because of what his mother told him about the way Sesshomaru and his mother felt about humans. And as much as he valued his demon family's lineage and acceptance, he valued his life more. But now look at him; It was Sesshomaru who came to him. Though reluctantly, he still came. Needless to say, Inuyasha's ego inflated that day. Of course it was Kagome, who helped him recede to his normal slightly level- headed self.

"Perhaps we should go visit Sango soon Inuyasha? Do you like the sound of that?" Kagome asked as she tried to remove the pot from the flames of the fire.

"Wait a sec, _we_ aren't going anywhere until you drop the kid, and he is at least a year old." He said while walking toward her to give her a hand with the pot.

"Well I …,"

"Well nothing" the only traveling you're going to be doing is to and from the present. And even that will have its limitations. I want to make sure you and the baby are settled." Inuyasha said in a finite tone.

"We will be honey. As a matter of fact the doctor said that I'm having a really good pregnancy. And with just two months to go, I feel perfectly fine."

Kagome chided as she turn to go inside the hut to retrieve eating utensils. Next thing she knew Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her expanding waist before whispering in her right ear seductively.

"Oh, you are, are you! Hmm, let's see if I can intensify that for you."

He spun her around semi- abruptly and kissed her gently on her neck. Kagome let a soft moan escape her lips as her eyes wavered a bit.

"Inu.. Inuyasha, not... now no... ohhhhhhhh that's the spot." She trailed off.

Inuyasha slowly led her to their bed.

"Wait Inuyasha, what about the food that's outside?"

He looked over his shoulder a brief second. But before Kagome could blink properly the pot of rice and beef was sitting in the hut.

"You were saying," he said as he cupped her chin and eagerly placed a mind-numbing kiss on her lips as he slowly laid them down on the bed. There was only one final thought that crossed Kagome's mind before she lost herself in Inuyasha's ministrations and that was- she was definitely going to write Sango and find out what was really going on between her and Sesshomaru.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note: Ok, it's me again! Yah an update! Who would have thought eh? Anyhow, on with the story.

"Master Jaken, it isn't nice to talk about Lady Sango like that."

"Rin please, you are too young to understand that slayer's predicament! Humph, any hope of her mating with a male human is completely out of the question now. How utterly shameful for her! No surprise though! Humans and their disgraceful behavior- what a harlot!"

"Master Jaken! That's not fair. Why do you judge her so harshly? Perhaps her situation was umm…. ummmm maybe…. unavoidable. Yea that's it. I don't know everything that is going on with Lady Sango, but I do know she doesn't deserve to be judged like that. We have both watched her fight for both our safety, and here you go dragging her name through the mud. Besides Master Jaken, you know you wouldn't be talking about Lady Sango like that if she was here because you know she would knock you out!" Rin stated in a matter of fact tone as she finished off the fish she'd caught and cooked with no assistance from Jaken.

"WHAT! The audacity!" Jaken screamed as he shot up from the small boulder he sat on knocking his head of two staffs over. He yelled so loudly his eyes bugged out to an all new level making Rin slightly smile from his obvious shock!

"As if that puny human could defeat me… Master Jaken, manservant to the most powerful demon known to mankind!"

"Well Sesshomaru-sama doesn't appear to mind Lady Sango's predicament!"

"Shows what you know child! Lord Sesshomaru has probably told off that Jezebel of a slayer and is now on his way back here to…OOOOCH!"

Rin suddenly looked to the right of her into the nearby thicket where Jaken was standing before he crumpled to the ground in pain! She saw a medium sized rock coming to a rolling stop by her foot. She then looked up.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're back! How is Lady Sango?"

"Fine, another has come to visit her," was his short phrased answer.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru your back," Jaken stammered as he got up while rubbing the growing knot on his head.

"No need to state the obvious, Jaken!"

"Oh yes, of course Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said looking over at Rin not believing the verbal remonstration from Sesshomaru on an observation that Rin said only moments prior! 'That child gets away with everything,' he thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Can we go back and see Lady Sango now Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked eagerly hoping for a yes.

" No Rin, as stated, another has come to visit the slayer!"

"Well uh, if I may asked Lord Sesshomaru, when are you going back to the west?"

Sesshomaru titled his head to look at the sky and was silent for several moments before responding.

"I have yet to decide! While I decide, you two will be sent back to the west. Jaken, I need you to keep an eye on things, and Rin you are getting behind in your studies. Ah-Un should be arriving shortly to fly you both back."

"Will you stay here with the slayer Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked with a hopeful glee that didn't go by unnoticed by Sesshomaru!

"I will be in the area! There are things here that need my immediate attention!"

With this answer, Rin grinned knowingly. Sesshomaru looked at her suspiciously but dismissed the reason why Rin was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"My Lord, if I may speak freely."

Sesshomaru regarded Jaken a few moments before slowly nodding his head for permission knowing very well what Jaken was about to say.

"My Lord, don't you think other demons and humans will get the wrong impression about the time you spend with the slayer? I know she has helped you in numerous fights master, not that you needed it of course," he hurriedly added. "But she is a single, human, female slayer with child, a half-demon child nonetheless on the way. I just think you fraternizing with her in her condition isn't such a desirable look for one of your status. Some might think the child was yours."

Right when Jaken said it, something went off in that melon sized head of his. His eyes grew in shock of his revelation. 'Why else would Sesshomaru go out of his way and spend time with her? I know he feels something deep for Rin and that's why we came to visit the slayer. I suppose now I can't keep mentally overlooking the way Lord Sesshomaru's been looking at the slayer. I thought I smelt Sesshomaru's scent on her, but I just couldn't believe the notion, but now…' He looked down and then back at Sesshomaru who was still looking at him impassively. Sesshomaru saw the sudden enlightenment that Jaken just had. In all actuality, with Jaken being a demon, he didn't know why he was just now figuring it out. Sesshomaru then looked over at Rin who was still smiling at him, but her eyebrows went up into her bangs. It was at this point he knew Rin knew as well.

"Lord Sesshomaru it can't be," Jaken blurted out.

"You let me deal with such things Jaken. Though your concerned is… shall I saw… intriguing, it is not needed nor is it warranted.

"But your father Lord Sesshomaru…..!" Suddenly a fiery red aura was emitting from Sesshomaru. Whose face was no longer serene but menacing. His claws and fangs had extended to their full length, and his eyes were red and dilated. Before Jaken could blink, Sesshomaru was standing in front of him slightly trying to restrain himself from killing Jaken where he stood.

In the gruffest baritone voice Jaken had ever heard, Sesshomaru responded.

"You will do well not to mention my father! Is that clear?"

By this time Jaken was bowing profusely and inarticulately apologizing for his impudence and insensitivity.

Suddenly Sesshomaru sensed another demon in the vicinity and Rin's fear. He quickly reverted back to his cool and collective form before turning around to face Rin.

"Now, Ah-Un is here."

Both Rin and Sesshomaru looked up in the sky to see a massive sized dragon with two heads coming toward them. He landed soundlessly beside Rin.

"Ah-Un, take them back to the castle. Jaken!" Sesshomaru barked. "Make sure you keep an eye on Rin as well. Never let her leave your sight. And if you mention a word of the slayer's condition to anyone in my kingdom before I do, I _will_ kill you!"

Jaken gulped before replying with trembling lips, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Now, all three of you, do as I command; I will join you when I can!"

Sesshomaru watched as both climbed on top of the gentle dragon and ascend in the skies. As he watched, he reflected on Jaken's reaction. He knew Jaken was only the first of many to receive a death threat from him regarding Sango's present stance. He knew then he would have to prepare himself.


End file.
